The Daughter of Anarchy
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Gemma's niece Kelly is all grown up and back to Charming. She's not looking to be an 'old lady' for man in the club, she wants to be SAMCRO. Rated M for mature scenes and themes Juice/OC
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **Hello to all, I am just making sure everyone knows I don't own this show, cos hell I love Sons Of Anarchy, but I will never live up to the amazing show writers.

**AN: **I haven't ever dreamt of writing a fan fiction for this fandom, so I just hope that everyone will just notice that I kinda want to be able to do some justice to the show, well just write an amazing story.

**Summery: **Kelly hadn't seen Charming in a long while, but this small town was always home to her.  
>Now she's back, but she's not going to be anyone's 'Ol,d Lady' No she wants to prove that she can be SAMCRo.<br>But will she buckle under the pressure, or prove that a girl is as good as any man.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<br>**_Homecoming _

* * *

><p>The flight felt longer than it should have been, the taxi ride was the hardest part of it all. A small town of Charming, it was a town not lived in for a long time, but even after years of not seeing it, it still felt like home.<p>

Looking out of a window, seeing some things had changed, while other things still the same. It was hard to remember that time had moved so quickly, but now it felt too long. The places, face and everything was here.

Yes Charming was a small town, but it isn't small to the people who called this town their home. A place where everything was simple, well as simple as some could say. But Charming was the town of the Sons of Anarchy, SAMCRO and everyone knew that they run this town.

So all the time away, coming back was one of the important decisions to make, the way any one would see it, it was leaving big city life, for small town comforts, but it wasn't the reason. No there was so much more to the change than a simple life, it was nothing but simple.

Seeing a house come into view, the taxi slowing down, the feeling of anxiety was setting in. Waiting for the feeling to stop was another story, the images of the past, much easier to puzzle together, but harder to fully understand.

"That'll be thirty dollars sweetheart," The driver turned to look into the back seat, his eyes scanning over the passenger. The silence stare, the imagination running wild, but the passenger simply handed him the money.

Sliding out of the back seat, taking a bag, getting out the taxi that smelt like sex, booze and other unsavoury things. It was a blessing to smell fresher air, but getting the boot open, taking out a suitcase before slamming the trunk harder than needed. The passenger now staring to the driver, a middle finger with a silver thick scull ring flipped the taxi driver off.

He didn't take it well driving away in a hurry, so he left the passenger reaching into her pocket of her jacket; she took out the pack of smokes. "Pervert…" She muttered before putting a smoke to her dry lips, lighting the end.

Walking up the driveway, bag on shoulder, suitcase in hand and a smoke in the other. The only thing left now was the doorbell, a simple little thing to a big surprise for the person behind it.

* * *

><p>Gemma moved around the kitchen, the house empty, but then with saying that it didn't bother her. The final pieces of last night's dinner was cleans up, the feeling Gemma loved when she had guests over. Last night's guests were Jax and Tara with the kids. It made Gemma happy for her family to be together again. The house wasn't a home while they were in prison. Yes it was only fourteen months, but to Gemma it was a lifetime. Her hands brushing over her shirt, her eyes glanced behind her, the longest months of her life, but as Gemma stepped out of the kitchen heading to the dining table, she knew she'd be having to go to the motor shop.<p>

Picking up a smoke Gemma lit it quickly sitting down, inhaling while closing her eyes, Gemma smiled feeling better, well enjoying the silence of the moment.

It wasn't until the doorbell rung that Gemma exhaled getting to her feet, "Shit!" she snapped while putting the smoke out in a nearby ashtray. One thing for sure she wasn't expecting anybody, and she didn't trust it to be anything good in her favour.

Carefully walking to the front door Gemma kept calm, there was nothing here in the house, while her hand was on the doorknob, her eyes glimpsed through the peek hole. "Holy shit!" her tone dry opening the front door with ease, "Ever heard of a phone call?" She smiled to her uninvited guest.

The girl laughed, "You know me Aunty Gemma," she inhaled more of her smoke, letting it pull down her throat before exhaling, "I just go with my gut."

"Yes Kelly, but a phone call makes my life a hell of a lot simpler." Gemma titled her head, "Get here and give me a hug!" She held her arm out to the young girl.

Kelly let go of her suitcase, dropped her bag and moved into her aunt's arms, "I've missed you." She hugged Gemma, she felt Gemma's arm returning the hug.

"Well, you better come in," Gemma spoke softly picking up the suitcase, "Then you can tell me what troubles brings you to my door step."

Kelly held back the need to sigh; even the twitch of rolling her eyes was difficult. "I'm not in any trouble…" Her voice trailed after her, "Well none that I am fully aware of."

Gemma snickered pulling Kelly's suitcase in, looking around before closing the front door. "Kelly, sometimes you take after you god damn mother."

Placing her bag on the table Kelly shrugged, "What can I say?" She turned to face Gemma, "Bitch is hereditary apparently." Her shoulder rose and fell.

"Yeah, but your mother," She inhaled, "My sister takes the cake in heartless mother awards." She looked to the smoke still in Kelly's hand. She reached over to her pack taking a fresh one out. "So what brings you to Charming?"

"Funny enough," Kelly exhaled smoke before putting the butt out. "Every time my mom would up and move us, no place ever felt like home," Her hand quickly brushed stray hair behind ear, "Not the way I felt living here."

Gemma smile, "I know what you mean," She looked over her niece, the spitting image of her sister yes, but Gemma was happy she didn't have her mother's personality. "So you got a plan?"

Kelly laughed, "A plan," Her eyes focused to the window, "Not really." Her voice dropped, she pulled a chair out before sitting down. The fact was, she never really thought things through; she used the last of her savings to get to Charming California, and now she was broke and clueless.

"Kelly…" Gemma moved a chair sitting beside her, "Look, you are more than welcome to stay here…"

Kelly held a hand up breaking her off, "Gemma I just a need a place to crash and…"

"Kelly," Gemma took Kelly's hand into her own, "You are welcome to stay as long as you need." Her voice was calming over Kelly's panic.

Kelly bit her lip, "I feel horrible, but this was the only place I could think of, I…" She stopped, she felt Gemma's letting go of her hand and brushing into her hair.

Gemma kept focused on her niece, her long hair brown, her blue eyes, she knew her niece was still young, "You're family," Gemma spoke seriously, "I will not have you anywhere else." She leant forward kissing her forehead, "But for now you can leave your things in the spare room, cos I am going to be late for work, and you can help me out." She put her smoke out getting to her feet, "You up for helping in the garage?"

Kelly laughed, "I think I can do my part." Now getting to her feet, she reached across the table picking her bag up, "Do you need to let Uncle Clay know I'm here?"

"Trust me, I think he'll find out some point, but for now, lets just get to work." Gemma reached for the suitcase. In reality, she knew that Clay wouldn't have any say in whether Kelly was staying or not. She was just doing what she could to take care of her own.


	2. What else

**AN:  
><strong>Second chapter, I am pretty sure that I am going to try and keep this update, but as NaNoWriMo is around the corner my updates won't be that many, so if you're interested in this fic, don't worry if it's not been updated, it just means NaNo is kicking my ass...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<br>**_What else_

* * *

><p>Gemma pulled up to the garage, the sounds she'd grown used to. The place always had something being done, but then it seemed their motor shop was the one to go to.<p>

Taking off her sunglasses, Gemma quickly watched as Kelly got out of the passenger side, her hands quickly running through her hair. "It seemed bigger when I was a kid." Her voice was speaking over the noise.

"You was a tiny little thing," Gemma laughed, she joined Kelly, "You still are now." She playfully pinched Kelly's waist.

Both walking towards the office, Kelly inhaled the smell of oil, all the smells you expect in a garage, "Where you want me to start?" She asked turning to face her aunt.

"Office," Gemma pointed out, her eyes watching as her niece started to pull her sleeves up, first thing she could see was the tattoo running up her left arm. It was the moment Gemma realised that Kelly wasn't that little girl anymore. "Nice ink."

Kelly glanced to the vines and flowers on her arm, she had been building up her sleeve since she was eighteen, she had a few tattoos before then, but she was more focused on her arm. "Thanks," Her tone calming.

"Well, I think we've all got our preferences," Her eyes looking over her niece more, "Guess I'll be able to recommend the club artist to finish it off," Her eyes looking serious, "Since you're going to be settling here."

Jackson pushed himself from under a car; he glanced over to Gemma, his eyes scanning the back of a woman. He didn't know his mother was interviewing, but getting up on his feet he slowly made his way over. "Hey mom, who's the…" He stopped seeing the woman turn around. "Clumsy Kelly!" he laughed.

Kelly's eyebrows burrowed together, "Jax!" Her hand slapped at his arm, "I've not been clumsy in a long time," Her face relaxed, "But then you wouldn't know that."

"Don't play that card," Jackson quickly brushed some grease onto her nose, "I call you on your birthdays," He pointed, "Okay I have been going through some shit Kelly."

Kelly sighed, "I know, I just," She rolled on the balls of her feet, "We'll catch up sometime?"

"Yeah, you gotta see my boys," Jackson had a sudden look of pride, he smiled brightly while watching his mother, "Maybe you can baby sit them sometime."

Kelly rolled her eyes pushing him away, "I should warn you, my rates are high," turning to face Gemma she laughed, "But we've got some work to do, and that car your working on, it's leaking break fluid, needs a new break line, as well as new exhaust hose…" Her voice dropped seeing the looks on both Gemma and Jackson's faces. "What?"

"When did you learn about cars?" Her voice surprised.

Jackson laughed, "Yeah, I was never expecting that." He folded his arms looking her over, "How much do you know about fixing cars?"

Kelly shrugged, "Enough that I self taught myself, also did some part time in a motor repair shop in Salt lake city." Her arms shrugged. "I kept my mop bucked of a car alive, also," Kelly laughed, "I also know how to fix bikes."

Gemma laughed, "Well Jax, you think we can put another mechanic on the payroll?" Her voice light, she knew they were short, but she also like the idea of keeping the people who work for the shop, part of the family and club.

"Sure, we can give her a test drive," He looked over her jeans, her shirt, "But you'll need some overalls," He put on a serious tone, "And you can help me fix up this one," He pointed to the car she pointed out the problems with.

"Cool," Kelly replied. She took a hair band from around her wrist, now pulling all her long hair into a messy ponytail, "Just point me to the overalls boss…"

Gemma laughed, "If any of you need me, I'll be mile deep in paper work, and if Clay shows up," She started walking to the office, "Let him know we need to talk living arrangements."

Jackson watched the door open and close, now studying Kelly, "So you're moving back to Charming," He let a smile slip, "I thought you was Miss collage degree."

"Yeah, well some plans don't work out," Kelly brushed the grease off her nose, "But I'm here, and I am going to be making a fresh start to my life."

* * *

><p>Pulling up the Garage, Clay wasn't in the best of moods. Since having this new deal with the Irish he was finding it harder to get the guns moving. Looking into the shop, he could see work was still good. Getting off his bike he knew he needed to talk to Jackson, he knew he could trust his VP more than anything right now. He froze looking from Jackson, then to the girl working on the car with him. "When did you get in town?" He asked Kelly, he'd not seen her in so long, but he knew who it was.<p>

"Hey uncle Clay, Gemma wants to talk to you," Kelly brushed her hand under hear eyes smearing oil on her cheek.

"I'm guessing you're involved somehow," He glanced to the office, "I'll need you in the chapel in fifteen minutes." He pointed to Jackson heading for the office.

Kelly watched him walking away, and then back to Jackson, "Do you think he's going to be pissed about me staying at his place?" She caught a cloth Jackson threw at her. Cleaning her face off she felt worried.

"I doubt it," He caught the cloth as she threw it back, "But then if it comes down to it, I doubt Tara would mind a living in Nanny." He laughed catching something Kelly threw at him. "I kid."

"Not funny," Her eyes narrowing at him, "But we can have a break before finishing this off right?"

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, I think you can have a break, I'll be back after the meeting." He took the overalls off; her quickly cleaned his hands leaving Kelly.

* * *

><p>"Before you say anything," Gemma said as Clay closed the office door behind himself, "She's staying…"<p>

Clay held his hands up, "Whoa, quick to jump the gun." He watched over her, "I'm assuming she turned up out of the blue." He moved closer to Gemma still holding his hands in the air.

Gemma reached over her desk for a smoke, "Yeah, this morning with a bag and a suit case." She lit up the smoke looking over her husband. "I don't know what's been doing, but I don't want her doing something stupid."

Clay glanced out of the window to see Kelly lighting up her own smoke looking around. "She's a smart kid," He turned to face Gemma. "I know how you felt when your sister moved them away, but you gotta remember."

"I put clothes on that girl, food in her belly, so don't you dare tell me she's not my responsibility." She exhaled the smoke, "Cos I was the closes thing she ever got to a stable home and my bitch of a sister hated that."

"Well," Clay moved closer to her, "What do you think had brought her here then?" He brushed his hands down her waist, he knew that when it came to Kelly, trouble wasn't shortly behind her."

Gemma exhaled, "I never got around to asking, but I know how hard life is for girls her age, I don't want her turning tricks, or doing fucked up things for cash and a place to sleep." Her eyes looking deep into Clay's, "I know I'm not her mother, but she needs someone to keep her safe."

Clay nodded, "I know baby," He kissed her softly, "Guess we've got a tenant staying with us." He kissed her again.

"Well she's not too bad of a mechanic, so guess that works out best for the shop." Gemma raised her eyebrow studying over Clay.

He laughed, "I guess it does." He kissed her one more time letting her go, "Better get to the meeting." He brushed a hand into her hair, "More prospects to go through." He walked out the office seeing Kelly waiting. "Welcome home kido." He brushed her shoulder heading to the clubhouse.

Kelly watched him walk away, "Oh, I am home." She inhaled; she glanced to the clubhouse, inhaled more of the smoke before flicking it away.


	3. Prospect

**AN:  
><strong>Right, another update, story has been up for less than 3 hours and I have to thank those who have alerted this story.  
>I hope not to disappoint, but enjoy the read.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>  
><em>Prospect<em>

* * *

><p>Kelly exhaled the smoke, she sat at a table in the clubhouse, her shift finished, and she wasn't ready to unpack just yet. Her finger flicking ash into the ashtray, her eyes focused on the door. She couldn't hear anything on the other side.<p>

Shifting her weight cautiously, she heard the door open, the club members heading towards the bar. She kept quiet. Jackson being one of the last to step out, he stopped looking her over, "What brings you here?" He asked stepping closer.

"Nothing," She lied, "Okay something I need to take up with Clay." Taking in more of the smoke before putting it out, "If that's okay?"

Jackson cocked his head to the door, "He's in there." He now touched Kelly's arm, "Why are you back?"

Kelly shrugged, "I have my reasons, but right now I'd rather take them up with Clay." She stepped away heading for the chapel.

Walking into the open door, Kelly watch Clay lighting up a cigar, she carefully closed the door behind her, her attention on the man who'd she grown to know as uncle. "So, I was wondering when you would show up." Clay watched Kelly standing at the door, "you might as well sit down." He pointed towards a chair.

Kelly moved slowly, sitting down her full attention on Clay, "How'd you know?"

"Girl, you've had this history of being nosy," He inhaled smoke letting it slowly exhaled, "You turning up now, isn't really out of the blue," He looked serious, "Was it."

Kelly signed, "Well, I might have been," She bit her tongue for a second, "You know I hate that you can see right through me." Her hands on the table, her eyes studying over the clubs symbol carved into the wood.

"Girl, I knew your mind, that time you was nine, with your hand in the cookie jar." He laughed, "You have a habit of being" He tried to think of the right word. "Curious." Clay kept watching her.

Kelly exhaled, "Well, I don't need to dance around it, but I want prospect." Her voice serious, "I know why you'll say no, but humour me."

"The club is a solid brotherhood, we find it's how we are, how we're going to be." He inhaled more from his cigar, "I mean, there are plenty of things you can do to help…" His voice lingered.

"I ain't gonna be no tart." Kelly snapped, "I didn't come all this way to give a guy a happy to feel safe, I know how to take care of myself, but what I really want it to be in," Kelly realised how much Clay was paying attention. "Give me prospect, let me prove I have more balls than the other clowns, and I promise you, I mean promise that you won't regret it." She got to her feet, "I just want a chance."

Clay thought about it, "Well it won't be up to me little miss," He kept his tone serious, "It will have to be put to a vote and the vote is final." Clay exhaled, "So I'll put it up for a vote next meeting." He kept focus on her, "But like I said the Sons is a brotherhood, I don't really think it will be a vote in your favour." He got up walking over to her, he lightly touched her cheek; he knew he wasn't saying this to be spiteful.

"Up for the vote," Kelly nodded, "Well if you don't mind, I want to catch up with my cousin."

Clay nodded, "Just remember, vote." He watched her leave the room; he inhaled more from his cigar thinking it over himself.

* * *

><p>Jackson watched the door; he reached for his bottle of beer taking a swig of it. He knew the only reason anyone come into the club to talk to Clay, was the new prospect position. Then Jackson couldn't believe Kelly would even try and go for it, but he watched the door open wit her walking out smiling. "So Jax, catching up time." She rubbed her hands together.<p>

"What was that about?" He pointed to the door, he watched Kelly heading to the bar, and she glanced to Chibs with a grin.

"Mind getting a gal a beer?" Kelly asked ignoring Jackson's question.

"Sure," Chibs looked over Kelly, "You know I still remember you being too young to drink." He popped the cap off the beer bottle handing it to her.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Yes, but then I never followed rules, and I'm legal being Twenty two and all." She held the bottle up.

Jackson laughed, "Yeah, keep reminding us your age," He sipped more of his beer, "So what did you need to take up with Clay?" His attention went to the chapel, finally falling back on Kelly.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Kelly took her beer, she felt Jackson take hold of her arm. "You know Gemma would kill you if she found out." His eyes dead set on hers.

"Well then, maybe she won't need to find out, it's up for a vote anyway." Her arm shook Jackson off, "But you gotta remember I'm not a stupid person, I know what the club is, and I know I can do what ever is needed."

"Yeah, that's what scares me Kelly," He watched her closely, "But again, I doubt you'll even pass the vote." He watched her face; she didn't even change her expression.

"Well, I'll have to wait and see…" Lifting the bottle to her lips, "But with all that aside, I thought we were going to be catching up?" Her eyes kept studying around the club, "I mean, it's been too long."

Jackson exhaled slowly, "Okay, but first you need to tell me what happened with college?"

"How did I know you'd bring that up?" Kelly laughed, "I kinda got booted out." She then laughed again, "Lesson learned, never fuck the teaching staff…" She watched Jackson look surprised to this being said.

"Kelly!" He placed his beer bottle down, "And here was me thinking you were smart." He raised his eyebrow, "At lest tell me he wasn't old as shit."

"No, not old as shit," She glanced to the pool table, "Wanna play?" She asked with a hope to get onto a better subject.

"Fine, but serious don't tell Gemma that." Jackson picked up a pool cue.

Kelly nodded finding one for herself, "I wasn't planning on telling her that, I like breathing." She then brushed her hair from her face, "Wanna set up cuz?"

* * *

><p>Kelly won, "See I think I am owed…" She did the math in her head, "Fifty eight bucks," Her hand out to Jackson, "Cough it up!" she placed her pool cue back.<p>

"You know, I let you win…" He took some noted out of his pocket placing them on the table. "If you don't mind me, I'm gonna go call Tara, let her know I'm running late."

Kelly nodded, "Don't want to let down the old lady." She laughed drinking more of her beer picking up the notes and pocketing them.

"Oh shut it," Jackson walked away, he knew Kelly was on her tenth beer, and she wasn't a heavy drinker, so he knew he'd have to give her a ride home.

Kelly saluted Jackson, she carefully walked over to the bar placing her empty bottle down, her attention going to someone on a laptop. She slid over looking to the screen. "What you doing?"

Juice stopped typing side glancing to Kelly, "I'm trying to do something for the club," He kept it simple, then looked over her, "You know Kelly, I think you might want to cool off on the beers." He nodded.

"Yes, but then Juice, you tend to just think that I'm going to do that." She patted his arm, "But seriously, how have you been?" her voice light, but Juice could tell she was being nosy.

Closing the laptop, he studied her eyes, "I'm good," He then took a drink from his own beer, "College, you got kicked out." He laughed, "I guess it doesn't work out for everyone."

"Nope, it doesn't…" Her hand played on the bar, "But you are doing fine for yourself." Her body leant back against the bar taking a sip of his beer.

Juice took the bottle off her, "Yeah, guess you're being dare devil and wanting to try for prospect?"

"Yup…" Kelly brushed a hand over the laptop, "Just cos I don't have a dick, doesn't mean I can't do what you guys do." Her voice was carefree.

Juice nodded, "But can you ride?" He smiled, he never really knew Kelly, she moved out of Charming before he turned up.

Kelly playfully ran a finger up his arm, "Pretty much anything…" Her voice soft, "I love riding." She gave him a playful wink.

"And this is where I'm going to take you home…" Jackson held a hand around her waist, "Sorry man, she's a lightweight." He winked to Juice.

Juice opened the laptop again, "Yeah, I guessed that much," His voice careful, not looking at his laptop, but on Kelly.

"I was just answering a question…" Kelly felt Jackson pulling her away; she kept giving Juice flirty eyes.

"Yes, and you're drunk, Gemma called for me to bring you home." He lifted her up quickly, "Now say goodnight."

"Goodnight…" She waved to the club, "Vote for Kelly!" She fist punched the air while feeling Jackson taking her into the cold night air. "Gemma really call you?" She asked seriously.

"No, but I am not leaving you in a club full of men, cos then Gemma would kill me." Jackson put her onto her feet, "So I'm taking you home, you got work in the morning, and then the vote tomorrow afternoon." He handed her a helmet, "So big day."

"Super big!" Kelly now got onto the back of Jackson's bike, she rested her head feeling it come to life, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. The Vote

**AN:  
><strong>Okay, need to make a big confession right here, and I will just say it right out.  
>I've not seen season four of SOA yet, I made this promise to my sister that I won't watch it until she can, so I am very serious on keeping promises.<br>As of that this will have no season four spoilers, and I would like if non are leaked in the comments.  
>Thank you and enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>  
><em>The vote<em>

* * *

><p>Gemma placed a cup of coffee down in front of Clay, her eyes quickly scanning the door for any sign of Kelly before she spoke. "How could you think of putting this up for the vote?" Her voice low, she sat down staring at Clay.<p>

"Every prospect needs to be voted in," He held a hand up when Gemma opened her mouth, "No one is going to vote in a woman." He lifted the coffee to his lips taking a sip.

"Yes, but a woman has never wanted to be prospect, and Kelly is doing what Kelly does best." She felt her voice stressing the point, "She's not right for this Clay, and you should have nipped it in the bud."

"Like I said, it's going to be a vote, I doubt they will vote her in, so you've got no need to worry about." Clay smirked, "So, just worry about dinner tonight."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Yes, but make sure that the vote goes the way I think is best." She turned to the sound of a door opening and closing.

Kelly walked into the dinning room, her hand in her hair looking worn out, "Morning," She yawned looking towards the kitchen.

"There's a coffee in the pot, also I put some aspirin on the side for you." Gemma smiled, the smile that said I wasn't just talking about you.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, I think Jax rode extra fast last night to teach me a lesson." Her hand moving from her hair looking to Clay, "No, I know he did it on purpose."

"Well, just learn to be a little more careful on your drinking," Clay watched her heading into the kitchen, "You've got a long shift today, I don't want you slacking off."

Kelly re joined them in the dinning room with a coffee in hand, and dry swallowing the aspirin. "Yeah, I know, plus if you want, might as well take my rent from my wages." She placed the coffee on the table. Her elbow was on the surface, her hand supporting her head.

"Now, what you earn is what you earn, I'm not charging you rent," Gemma brushed some of her hair back, she lightly kissed her forehead, "But Jax told me you was flirting last night."

Kelly grunted putting her hand over her face now, "I am hoping it wasn't with Tigs…" Her voice was rough while pulling the coffee closer.

"God Damn Kelly," Gemma looked over her niece, "Tell me she didn't." Her attention to Clay, who was snickering.

Finishing off his coffee Clay got to his feet, "You'll find out when you're working." He leant down kissing Gemma; "I'll see you tonight at dinner." He walked out the room leaving Gemma and Kelly alone.

Kelly side glanced to Gemma, "If I flirted with Tigs, I am going to chop off my face," She finished the coffee, "I'll jump in the shower before we head off." Getting to her feet Kelly headed for the door.

"Kelly…" Gemma said lightly watching her turn around, "We've got a dinner tonight, so try not to drink too much." She gave her a smile.

Kelly laughed, "I won't," Now heading for her bedroom trying to will her headache to go away.

* * *

><p>"Kelly going for prospect," Opie looked to Jackson while fixing up a bike, "I mean she's just a kid." He kept looking to the clock on the wall.<p>

Jackson laughed, "She's not a kid, plus I know I can count on your no vote," Jackson passed Opie a wrench, he followed Opie's eyes to the clock, "Expecting something?"

"No, just working out something," He kept working trying to avoid the clock again. "But yeah, I got your back." He gave Jackson a smile.

"Good bro," He looked to see Gemma pulling up, Kelly jumping out of the car, "Let you know, I gotta do some stuff for the club, so you're going to be with Kelly," He looked Opie over, "You don't mind?"

"No, I'll keep an eyes on Clumsy," He laughed seeing Kelly making her way over. "Heard you was bad last night." He watched her face fall.

Kelly just arrived and she was already getting digs about her drinking, "Thanks Harry," She playfully pushed him.

"You know no one calls me that Kelly," Opie stared her down, he felt her wrap her arms around him. "Sometimes I forget how much a pain you can be."

"Opie, make sure she works, I know she's okay, but we need to train her to our standards." Jackson waved them off heading to his bike.

Kelly watched him leave, then turned to face Opie, "I guess it's you and me," She walked over to where a work shirt was, today she was wearing old jeans, so she had no worry of damage.

"I'll get you up to speed, but we've got a simple job needs doing, so I can just go over your abilities and see where we can improve." Opie turned to the bike he was working on. "So prospect."

"Yes," Kelly stood the other side of the bike, mostly just to see what needed doing, the other studying Opie's face. "Vote for me is this afternoon," Her hand touching the engine getting a feel for it. "And I expect Jax told you to say no, but that's cos he's over protective."

"Ever thought I might be too?" Opie watched her playing with the engine, he knew what was wrong with it, but wasn't going to tell her.

Kelly searched into the toolbox, half paying attention to Opie, "You've got to understand, you're not the only one who dreamt of being patched." Her hands starting to work on the engine, "But the only reason you and Jax are overprotective is because I was born with, well not a dick so if I had one you'd all welcome me into the club with open arms." Her eyes glanced up from the engine to Opie's face.

"But you wasn't, you're like a little sister to Jax, you're like a little sister to me, and we don't want to see you get hurt." He stepped the other side standing beside her. "Kelly, I don't want you to do this." He took the tool out of her hand. "Try and believe that."

Kelly exhaled, "Like I said Op, I want this, and you can vote no, and I'll understand, but if I get voted in, you and Jax have to stop treating me like a little girl, I'm not a biker groupie and I'm not looking to be someone's old lady." She now took the tool back, "Also, this Bike is so simple I can do it in my sleep."

Opie laughed, "Right," He brushed a hand down her back, "But you know if you change it," He stopped talking, "I'll show."

"Hey if it isn't the pool queen," Tigs walked into the garage looking over Opie and Kelly, "You still owe me that dance." He wiggled his eyebrows to her.

Kelly's eyes went wide, "Dear god…" She muttered before looking up to Tigs, "Rain check."

Tigs put on a playful sigh, "You want my vote sweetheart, and you gotta make it worth my while…" He let out a dark chuckle.

Opie stepped in front of Kelly, "I'd think it's a good thing to say, the rain check is going to be a long one," He nudged his head in Kelly's direction, "You knew that girl when she was a kid."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Seriously," She stepped out of Opie's shadow, "I know you're kidding around, but I ain't going to do anything to you for a vote, I just hope that isn't the only reason you'll have me prospect, cos it won't happen, ever."

Opie smirked, "See, not so lucky this time," He looked over Kelly, "Wanna smoke?" He held the packet out to her.

"Sure thing Op," she took one out walking away leaving Tigs not looking to happy.

* * *

><p>Full table, Clay kept looking from each member. He inhaled smoke from his cigar exhaling it slow, "So this won't be long," He started, "But we've got a new prospect up." He turned to look at Jackson to his left, "First time a woman's asked for Prospect, I have to put it up for the vote."<p>

Bobby laughed, "A woman, as your niece Clay." He turned to look at everyone else, "Well, I'd say Yay," he turned to Piney.

"Kelly, trust that girl, but then at the age of twelve she tried to steal my bike, had a habit of trouble," He inhaled more of his oxygen, "Nay."

Chibs shook his head, "I think I'd feel horrible if my daughter wanted in, so I say Nay." He looked to Clay seriously.

"Well I say Yay," Happy held a hand up, "I mean, what's the worst that can happen, give the girl a try."

Tigs laughed, "I gotta say Yay on this, the girl's got something, I think it could be good for the club." He saw Jackson giving him a dirty look, "What?"

Kozik inhaled, "I gotta admit, not many woman can live up to MC standards, but then there is always the exceptions, so I say Yay."

Juice hated this, he knew that when it came to votes, he didn't want to go against the majority of the vote, but he could tell Jackson didn't want this, "Nay."

Opie inhaled some of his smoke, he remembered the talk with Kelly, and even working with her all day proved she was serious, "I'm sorry Jax, I know what I said, but I have to make this a Yay."

Jackson ran a hand into his hair, he looked around the table, "I say Nay, Clay, cos you know this is going to make Gemma pissed." He tried to keep his cool, "Nay."

"Well as this is a majority ruling, it looks like we've got ourselves a new Prospect, I think we can let her in on the good news." Clay slammed the hammer down looking to Jackson.

Opie looking over his friend, everyone getting up heading for the bar, "I'm sorry man," He put his smoke out, "I know where you're coming from, but she really wants this, and hearing her talk reminded me of us."

"Yes, but you know what this club is about, it's serious, and I know what happens to us, I never wanted it for her." He glanced out into the bar.

* * *

><p>Sitting waiting was the worst feeling Kelly had to feel. Inside another room her fate was being voted on, a fate she wanted so badly that it burned in the back of her throat. Each time she'd glance up, she kept thinking if this was it, was she going to finally be able to prove herself.<p>

As the door swung open, Kelly didn't know if she should stand, or keep still. Her eyes were studying the members as they filled out of the room one by one. The choice was made, her hopes feeling like they were going to prepare for the worst, but a smile seems to be on most of their faces.

Clay stepping out last, he looked over Kelly, he smirked. "Guess your lucks in," He pulled out a leather vest jacket. On the back was the prospect, the front with the same. "Smallest one we could find." He laughed holding it open for her.

Kelly felt her smile; she wanted to cry, but held it back. She put her arms in, she pulled it on feeling it was real. "I'll do you proud uncle Clay." She stood back with a serious face now.

"I know you will," He quickly kissed her forehead looking to the others, "Don't worry, it's not a new thing I'm doing." He brushed a hand under Kelly's chin, "Don't expect any special treatments."

Kelly shook her head, "No, I don't want it," She pulled the jacket up more, "I wanna be like any other prospect," Her attention to the members. "I'll be patches and you'll have your first Daughter of Anarchy."

Jackson walked in seeing Kelly, he nodded, "Daughter of Anarchy." He laughed rushing over to her, he pulled her into his arms squeezing her tight, he didn't want this, but if he was going to protect her, he needed to do it carefully.

"Guess we'll have to celebrate," Tigs grinned, "Cos this girl has to be initiated the SAMCRO way!" He headed to the bar getting some beers, and handed one to Kelly, "The daughter…"

Jackson side glanced to Piney, "Well, she's gotta pass the prospect stage first." He let a small frown slip; he wasn't going to let her get that far if he could help it.


	5. Backlash

**AN:  
><strong>Hello all alerters, I just have to say, wow!  
>Seriously guys thank you for putting this story on alert, I mean I just feel really surprised, but most of all a little frustrated.<br>As much as I love updating, it's NaNoWriMo, I am using this Fan fiction as a bribe to keep my word count up. Plus the fact of working all week, I pretty much feel like I am trying to make time out of no where.  
>So...<br>Long note to a close, thank you all and I hope you enjoy. I have no idea when the next update will come, but it won't be too long I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>**_Backlash_

* * *

><p>While everyone was eating the meal she prepared, Gemma couldn't help but feel everything building up. It wasn't the fact that Clay assured her that Kelly wouldn't get voted in, or that the fact that she was voted in.<p>

No it was more than all of that, it was seeing Kelly sitting eating, her prospect patch staring her in the face, and she had to wait to ask her why. While watching everyone passing plate, Gemma kept quiet.

"So, Jax has been telling me that you was moved around a lot," Tara turned to Kelly. She hadn't really seen the girl since her mother moved them away, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Kelly sipped some of her drink, "Just my mom, she," pausing for a moment Kelly thought, "Well, she didn't really do the whole paying rent thing." Shrugging it off, "Plus I kinda wanted to distance myself from her when I started college."

"So what were you studying?" Tara kept getting a feeling that Gemma wasn't happy. Tara focused all her attention on Kelly.

Pushing some food around on her plate, Kelly had to think. "Well I was going through classes, I never picked a major, plus I dabbled here and there with some psych classes, creative writing, world philosophy." Kelly laughed now. "I just never really had much on a idea of having big career aspirations."

"Oh," Tara checked on Abal in his high chair, he was playing with the food on his plate, her hand reaching out to him, "I guess it's never easy not knowing."

Kelly shrugged, "Not really hard, I just go with the flow really." Shifting her eyes to her aunt, "I guess I got that from my Dad."

Gemma inhaled sharp, "Well, he wasn't famous for wanting to stick around one place too long." Her voice calm, but everyone knew that kind of calm in Gemma's voice was never a good sign.

"Yeah, I never really liked moving around too much," Kelly kept focused on Gemma, "I just want to settle, lay some roots down for once." Placing her knife and fork down on the plate, Kelly got up. "I think I might call it a night, it's getting late." Moving from the table Kelly left the room, she was now in full avoid any time alone with Gemma.

Tara smiled, "I guess it's been a long day for her." She said listening to the sounds of Kelly's footsteps up the stairs.

Gemma nodded, "Yes, well I just am just happy to have all my family in one town," Her hand touching Thomas's face in a pram next to herself, "I'm just grateful."

* * *

><p>Gemma covered the birdcage, turning slowly her attention on Clay lying in the bed, "This is a lot of shit Clay!" Her voice hissed. "I thought you said no one would vote her in."<p>

"Yes, I did, but I have to admit, it doesn't seem such bad idea having her prospect." He kept his tone light, "You know all patch ins need a unanimous vote, and that will never happen. She'll get bored and quit."

"Yes, but you forget this is Kelly, she doesn't do quitting." Gemma moved sitting on the bed, "I just think all of this is amusing to you."

Clay laughed, "I really think you need to relax, I'll make sure she'll be in not danger, and if so, I'll give her light boring jobs, she'll quit before you know it." He now lightly kissed the side of her neck pulling her in closer.

"Promise." Gemma looked him in the eyes.

Clay smiled, "Promise." He now started to kiss her strongly.

* * *

><p>Kelly kept watching Opie in the truck; she opted into going with him on repossessions today. For her it wasn't much work, just keeping paperwork in check while Opie did all the grunt work. "I think Gemma's pissed with me."<p>

"Think?" Opie laughed while still focused on driving, he knew the town like the back of his hand, "Maybe you didn't give this prospecting all that attention." He added glancing sideways to her.

"I did." Her voice calm, "I just didn't factor in the part when Gemma kept giving me death stared, plus Tara with her million questions."

Opie inhaled, "Well Tara's done a lot, she's a nice girl," He pulled up to a red light, "But then I remember as a kid you never really liked her."

Rolling her eyes Kelly reached into her pocket for her smokes, "I was a kid, and I kinda gravitated towards Jax, and she got in the way…" She laughed, "I was six, and she kept getting in the way." Kelly now held a smoke out for Opie.

"Yeah, you did turn into mine and Jax shadow, but then you wasn't too bad to have around." Opie put the smoke in his mouth lighting it up.

Kelly lighting up her own smoke exhaled, "Well I'm just going to say in my defence, I didn't get along with other kids…" She kept waiting as the motor shop came into view. "I was a difficult case."

"You wasn't difficult, you was just sticking to what you know." Opie watched her face, he couldn't believe how much she had grown over the years, he reached over brushing a hand against her cheek, "You was a little devil I must admit." He added with a chuckle.

"Well, I learned from the best." Kelly smiled bringing the smoke to her lips; she inhaled and exhaled, "So how are you doing?"

Opie exhaled, his attention quickly on hers before back on the road, "Got married," his tone calm, he let a small smile break over his face.

"I," She thought about Donna for a second, but didn't say anything. "Congrats." She reached over patting his shoulder. "But I guess it's weird asking how you meet her?"

"Lyla," Opie started, "And well we meet at her work place." He said trying to skip the details of her job.

Kelly tapped on her knees, "Sounds cool," Flicking the butt of her smoke out the window. "But I tell you, what I told Jax." Her voice turning serious, "I'm not baby sitting."

"Don't worry about that," Opie smiled pulling into the motor shop.

Kelly waited for the truck to stop before looking over Opie, "So what does she do for a living?"

Opie paused, "Erm, she does porn…"

Kelly laughed, "Porn!" Her voice squeaked a little, "You married a porn star," She playfully punching his arm, "Way to go big guy." She now turned jumping out of the truck seeing Gemma about to exit, so she made a run for the clubhouse.

Gemma grunted as Opie handed her some paperwork, "One thing about that girl," Gemma started. "Her ability to run fast, and avoid me when she knows I'm mad." Her eyes looking over Opie, "You voted her."

Opie avoided her eyes, "I have no way of answering that," He brushed his hand over his head. "Yeah." He put out his smoke heading for the garage leaving Gemma alone.

* * *

><p>The clubhouse empty, it was a weird thing for Kelly to stand at the bar and not see anyone. Tuning in a radio she now picked up a broom, she listened as one of her favourite songs started to play. Though she wasn't told to, she started to make a start on cleaning up, maybe it was the place she could avoid Gemma for a few hours, but as the song started to get into swing, she found she was dancing around singing along to the song. Her hands moving up and down the handle of the broom as she danced against it. Her mind was completely into her singing, she turned to be now face to face with Juice.<p>

"You know, we have a pole for that." He gave her a cheeky grin.

Kelly dropped the broom, her face lightly flushed pink. Quickly picking it back up her eyes went over to the stripper pole and back. "I'm not much into that kind of thing in front of too many men." Her voice snapped back as she tried to stop herself turning red.

"Well," He kept smiling, "I guess who ever gets to see is lucky." He moved around the bar finding his laptop. "Still avoiding Gemma I see."

"How do you know?" Kelly carried on cleaning; she reached over turning the radio down. The fact was it wasn't that hard to tell, but it was mostly that Gemma was easy to read.

Juice turned the laptop on before focusing on Kelly again, "It's been three days, I think it's time you face her." Now looking over the bar, "Also get me a beer prospect."

"You know there is a magic word you can use," Kelly reached into the fridge; she popped the cap off watching Juice carefully.

Juice gaze at her, "Now," He held his hand out, he watched as she took a sip placing it down onto the bar. "You know, I am your superior," His eyes travelled her body, "So a little respect goes a long way."

"And my eyes are up here!" Kelly pointed out swiftly.

Juice laughed, "They are indeed," He took a swig from the beer placing it next to his laptop.

Kelly found the broom again starting to finish what she started, "You know, I have to admit, I really think Clay is making me do boring stuff on purpose."

"Or maybe you're the bottom of this food chain, and you have to work up like we all did at some point." He replied.

Kelly started to hunt for a dustpan and brush, she leant down looking for where it could be, and Juice used this time to check her out. "I know it's all about working up, but I just wished it wouldn't be so domestic…" Her voice was under the bar.

Juice kept leaning more, his eyes never leaving her back, "Well trust me, it will get crazy, it always does." He smirked.

Kelly stood again holding what she needed, "Yeah, but I love things when they are all intense," She rolled her eyes, "Also, next time you stare at my ass like that, your ass and my foot are going to become very best friends…"

Juice held both hands up, "Can't blame a guy," He didn't lose his smile.

"No, but I can threaten him," She added seeing the door opening.

Gemma's eyes going from Kelly's to Juice, "Can I have a minute with my troublesome niece?"

"Yeah, I need to hit the John." Juice quickly left Gemma and Kelly alone.

Gemma stepped closer to the bar, "I know, you know I'm mad, so I'll make this very short." Her voice was oddly calm. "I think this is a very bad move, but I'm not going to argue, but if you want to make good grace with me, I am going to make sure that you won't get into any shit."

"Okay…" Kelly felt nervous, "Is there anything I can do?" Her voice trying to keep calm, but her aunt at times had a habit of scaring the shit out of her.

Gemma smiled, "Well it just so happens that I am going to be holding a charity event, and it's going to raise money for the schools," Her hand played on the bar, "I want you to help."

"Help as in?" Kelly felt on the spot, her hands resting in her pockets trying to keep still.

"Well, as it's going to be a Halloween disco for the kids, I was thinking you'd be able to help out, with everything." Her face never dropped the smile.

"I can do that," Kelly's eyes going to the toilets, "So we cool?"

Gemma leant over quickly kissing her niece's cheek, "Just make sure that you make this work, and I think it will be punishment enough." Turning around Gemma left.

Kelly finally relaxed watching Juice's head, "You're safe. She's gone." Quickly pulling her hair from her face.

"So what did she want?" Juice sat back at the bar picking his beer up.

Kelly sighed, "I have to organise a kids disco." Her hand dropped from her hair, "So pretty much for me bad."

Juice burst into laughing, "Yeah, Halloween, it's a good time to gather all the children and raise money." He now pulled his attention back to the laptop. "Guess this years going to be a good one."

Kelly playfully shoved him, "This is not what I signed up for!"

"Well guess it's what you have to do, she is the queen after all." Juice tried to avoid her hitting him again.

Kelly bit her lip, "Yeah guess she is."


	6. Carving up

**AN:  
><strong>Quick update, it's pretty much 22nd of November, not too long until my NaNoWriMo is over, so I can focus back fully on my updating, also my hours at work are a little hectic I must admit, I am giving a lot of comments on my real life.  
>BUT!<br>Ha, I am going to try and make the next update when I can, so I hope you enjoy this little chapter, but I promise I'll start getting to some good stuff real soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>**_Carving up_

* * *

><p>Gemma smiled looking out to the garage; she could see Kelly working over a car with Opie. She was happy that Clay was keeping her away from anything business; she'd quit soon enough.<p>

Taking out a smoke Kelly exhaled rubbing her hand over her face, "I think I might pass out soon…" She yawned while leaning on the car that was suspended in the air.

Opie came out from under it taking a smoke from her packet, "Long week?" He asked walking away from the garage to light up.

"Can say that." Kelly followed taking her lighter from her back pocket; she took a second to glance at the office. "Guess Gemma takes all this charity work serious, cos I have pumpkin duty tonight." She then watched Opie light his own smoke up. "I'm going to carving them round Jax's house, if you wanna bring the kids I could help them carve some creepy faces onto fruit."

Opie laughed, "Yeah, I guess so, maybe give me and Lyla some time to ourselves…" He drifted off while inhaling and exhaling smoke.

"Oh," Kelly dragged out, "I get what you mean, but yeah, Clay is more focused on giving all the good work to the other Prospects." Her hand rested on her stomach, "I have to make sure the Halloween for the club is going to be full of slutty costumes and lots of booze."

"The easier of the night," Opie stood beside Kelly, "I guess if you want I can get you onto a good job after tomorrow." He brought the smoke up to his lips, but he smiled to Kelly. "So what you dressing up as?"

Kelly shrugged, "I have no idea, cos I gotta dress up for this charity thing, but Gemma says no slutty." Her hand waved in a circle, "I'm stuck with no clue now."

"Well Ellie says she wants to be a Cheerio…" He looked confused; "She wants to be a box of cereal for Halloween…"

Kelly laughed while exhaling smoke; she even coughed a little while catching her breath. "She doesn't want to be a box of cereal Op," Her hand holding her chest, "She wants to be a Cheerio, it's the name a cheerleading squad of a TV series." She now pinched her nose trying to calm the laughter. "But if you want, I can run by a place and get her one." She touched his shoulder. "I'll make you the best dad in the world…"

"But with this costume, make it tasteful." Opie watched Kelly, "I mean, cheerleaders, it's not something I'm completely comfortable with my daughter wearing."

"No worries, I will make sure she'll look like a child, and not too much showing off." She patted his shoulder, "You can trust me."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird how fast she's growing now." Opie flicked the butt of the smoke away.

Kelly laughed, "Yes, they have a tendency of doing that." She inhaled more of her smoke before flicking it; "Anything for Kenny?"  
>"He wants to be a pirate," Opie smiled, "If you don't mind."<p>

Kelly held her hands up, "No, you do me a favour, I return said favour with dressing up your kids, also, pumpkin carving, Jax at seven, I'll also make sure they have dinner, so you can be all intimate, with your wife." She air quoted 'intimate' with a cheeky smile.

"Well if we don't finish this car, Gemma's foot is going to get, intimate, with both our asses." Opie went under the engine again, and now Kelly was doing the same.

* * *

><p>Tara kept looking to Jax, "And you'll be back tonight?" She asked watching him putting his holster on. In her arms was Thomas; in a high chair Abel was playing with some crayons. "I mean all the kids are here tonight."<p>

"It's going to be okay," Jax kissed her lightly, "You'll have Kelly, and it's a change, she doesn't call you dog ass anymore…" He laughed.

"I think about sixteen years does that," Tara leant Thomas towards Jax, and Jax kissed both his sons, "But I know what you mean." Her eyes were looking over Abel staring up at Jax. "I guess all this stuff Gemma is making Kelly do is a way for her to not be a part of this…" She exhaled, "I don't even think I wanna know."

"I think it's best that way, but it's a negotiation, with how things are going with the Irish now, I don't see too many big issues, but they do have a habit of popping up."

"Again Jax, I think it's just smart if I deal with the kids," She kissed him watching him put his patch on. "Ride safe." She said watching him open the door, and Kelly was on the other side smiling.

"Hey," Kelly was holding three dress bags, "I am here for the evening to keep your lovely lady company." Kelly bowed to Jax.

Jax laughed, "Yeah, be good." He kissed her cheek before heading out.

Kelly closed the door looking over Tara, "Guess it's me and you and a lot of kids soon." Placing down the dress bags, she placed her hands in her pockets. "So…"

Tara inhaled, "I'm about to put Thomas down, if you don't mind keeping an eye on Abel for a second." Her voice was unsure, it was the first time her and Kelly had been alone together.

"Sure, I'll watch Abel," Kelly gave a playful salute watching Tara taking Thomas to the nursery. "Guess it's just you and me little man." Her hand reached out ruffling it through his blonde hair. "I guess it's too quiet, you want some music, got a lot to do tonight with all the pumpkins being massacred…"

Pulling off her prospect jacket and taking her jumper off, Kelly found the small radio turning it on. Listening to American Girl by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers playing, she started to move around the small living area dancing along.

Moving closer to the highchair, Kelly held onto the little table starting to dance on the spot. Abel watched in amusement, his hands reaching out to touch her face as she placed it closer to his. He started to giggle when Kelly backed away; she kept dancing along to the song before feeling herself bump into something, "Opie!" Kelly stopped moving, "Hey."

"So I think you're going to do well tomorrow with the charity dance," He brushed a hand over Kenny's head, then smiled, "You two be good for Kelly, and I'll pick you up at…" He looked to Kelly.

"Ten," Her voice was quick; it even had a little squeak to it.

"Ten, so be good." He watched as Ellie and Kenny went through into the kitchen where pumpkins were set up ready on the table. "I'll see you at ten," Opie smiled to Kelly.

"Yeah, and those moves," She tilted her head to the highchair, "All for his entertainment."

Opie laughed, "Well, it was very entertaining," He patted her shoulder, "Be good." He turned leaving the house.

Kelly exhaled looking to Tara standing in the doorway, "I have to admit, I was nervous about tonight, but I think it's better having company, than no company at all." Her hands were resting in her pockets. "How you been lately?"

"I've been good," Kelly placed her hands on her hips rocking on the balls of her feet, "It's just we've never really spoke much, me being a brat and you being in love with my cousin…"

"Yeah, you was a little mean," Tara stopped Abel from eating one of his crayons, "But I understand, you had no siblings, and you seemed to have had a hero complex with Jax and Opie."

"Hero worship," Kelly added, "I think it's was my lacking in social skills, and my mom telling me that I was an evil little bitch…" Her hand waved while her eyes kept looking at the photos on the wall. "I never really got along with her, she moved us away from Charming, because she was scared Gemma was going to kidnap me." Her eyes now focus on a family photo, "A part of me wished she did…"


	7. Fright night

**AN**: well since my laptop died, I have resorted to having to use my phone for writing and updating. But hopefully ot will work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven<strong>

_Fright night_

Gemma kept a close eye on every detail of the dance, she knew every time she'd see a glimpse of Kelly she was doing everything right.

Kelly exhaled putting down the last tombstone down, her eyes searching the hall for Gemma. She knew every time she'd tried to be more involved in club activity, Gemma came up with something else for her to do.

"Kelly!" Gemma called from the DJ both. Something about her tone set Kelly's teeth on edge.

Kelly knew to keep a cool head, she only needed to endure this for a few more hours. "Yes Gemma." Kelly looked up with both hands on her hips. Her hair pulled back and out of her face.

Gemma stepped down from the stage, she gave Kelly a quick look over. "What are you planning on wearing tonight?"

"Clothes..." Kelly replied brushing a hand over her face, "Why you ask?"

"It's Halloween, and everyone is dressing up for tonight." Gemma smiled to Kelly, she reached a hand over touching Tully's hair.

"I will see what I can do..." Kelly sighed. All she was planning for the night didn't involve actually being at this kids party. No she wanted to be at the club house.

"Kelly," Gemma caught kelly's attention as she started to walk away. "A respectable costume." She waved Kelly off knowing she was always going to get her way.

* * *

><p>Kelly brushed her hands down her stomach, with her eyes on the mirror she turned to see Tara standing behind her. "Okay honest truth." Kelly started, "How stupid do I look?"<p>

"You look fine." Tara smiled, "But what are you?" Tara kept looking over the outfit that Kelly was wearing.

Kelly reached on the bed picking up a alice band and apron to go with the blue dress. "Alice in wonderland." She did a quick bow.

Tara gave a nod of approval, walking into the room she placed a hand on Kelly's arm. "I have to say, you've been taking all this well."

"What do you mean by taking it well?" Kelly took a step back from Tara studying her. For a second she thought something big was being kept from her.

"Look I didn't tell you this, but Gemma is going to do everything in her power to keep you out of club business." Tara kept her tone serious, she knew that Gemma had good reasons behind her motives, but Tara was finding it hard to trust Gemma.

Kelly bit her lip, her hands going into her hair fluffing it up. "I sort of came to that conclusion on my own." She looked over Tara, she even gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Just try and keep one step a head of her and you'll do fine." Tara looked back to the door hearing the front door open. "That would be Jax."

"Well are you going to be staying in tonight?" Kelly finally slipped on her shoes seeing Jax standing in the doorway. "Hey cuz."

Jax froze looking over Kelly, he then broke into a fit of laughter. Kelly glared at him, her hands folding over across her chest. Jax just calmed down looking over Kelly again, "Sorry, but what are you wearing?"

"I am Alice in wonderland!" Kelly reached over slapping Jax's head. "And I don't look too bad."

Jax rubbed the side of his head looking over Kelly, he exhaled running a hand into his hair. "Well if that is the best you can come up with."

"Well it was this or a pumpkin. I don't look good in orange." Kelly smiled, "Plus I got Juice to pick me up for the thing at the club house tonight."

Jax side glanced to Tara, "Can you give us a second." His tone hushed.

"Okay I'll go check on Abel and Thomas." Tara rubbed Jax's shoulder walking out the room. Before closing the door she gave Kelly a reassuring smile.

"Look Kelly you have to understand that Clay is just humoring you, but you got to understand there are some things that a woman shouldn't do." Jax watched Kelly as she reached over the bed picking up her jacket in silence. "Don't be like that Kelly I am just looking out for you."

"No I get it Jax, I mean I am just some weak and helpless girl. All I am good for is to be some club members old lady and be like Tara and be a mother." Kelly pulled her arms into her jacket, her eyes dead on Jax. "A woman can worship you, but we can't be like you." For a moment Kelly stood face to face with Jax. "I am going to prove you all so very wrong when I show I am capable of more than you give me credit for." Looking to the door Kelly opened it, closing it behind her. Without looking back Kelly exhaled, she felt like no one had any faith in her, but she knew this was always going to be a lonely road.

* * *

><p>The hall looked different with the lights down low, children of all ages were dressed up and dancing to music. Kelly dancing with Ellie and Kenny.<p>

Gemma folded her arms looking at her success, every now and then she'd get a glimpse of Kelly doing everything she could to help. Now as a dancing pop song played, Kelly looked happy.

Ellie kept laughing as Kelly spun her around, "I am so happy you got me this costume." Her voice was sweet as she looked over her Cheerio uniform.

Kelly spun Ellie around one more time, she glanced to see Juice standing in a doorway. "Well you look adorable." Kelly kept her attention on Ellie, but her eyes moved over to Juice with a cheeky smile.

"Are you going already?" Kenny asked, he kept looking over to Juice. In his eyes Kelly could tell that he didn't want her to go.

"Well I promise to make it up you." Kelly said lightly kissing his cheek, she waved a hand over to Juice.

Gemma caught Juice out the cover of her eye, attention going back to Kelly.

Kenny looked up to Kelly, he took her hand and smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Kelly giggled, reaching down she smiled softly. "It's nice of you to ask, but I think it's a little too soon for you. Why don't you ask me again in eighteen years." Kissing his cheek again.

Juice stood back waiting for Kelly to join him, but saw Gemma making her way over first. "What brings you here? Club getting boring?" Gemma smiled seeing Kelly getting closer.

"Hey." Kelly brushed a hand against Juice's arm before looking to Gemma. "I am taking off." Her words were blunt, she felt bad for leaving, but she knew she wanted to have fun.

"Well I tried my best." Gemma said looking over Juice. "Just get her there in one piece."

Kelly broke into a smile, "I need to go and change first." her hand brushed some of her hair back.

"You're not wearing that?" Juice asked giving her a cheeky wink.

Kelly playfully pushed him, "No!" Her voice snapped before looking to Gemma. "I'll see you in the morning."

Gemma nodded, "I'll see you in the morning then." She kissed Kelly's cheek, "Be good."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Really Gemma!" Kelly laughed lightly. "Come on Juice..." She now took Juice's arm pulling him out the door.

* * *

><p>"So I am guessing you don't like your costume." Juice said looking over a vanity table. Kelly was in the bathroom getting dressed, so Juice kept looking over photos.<p>

Kelly poked a head into the bedroom, "I hate it and it's going to burn in hell!" her eyes going to Juice holding a photo. "That is my Dad..." She pointed out before poking her head back into the bathroom.

"So you keep his photo close?" Juice asked while keeping an eye on the door separating him from Kelly.

Kelly pulled a shirt on, she glanced over to door knowing Juice was on the other side. She opened the door stepping out with a smile, running a hand into her hair she looked to the photo still in his hand. "He passed away a few years ago." She took the photo from him placing it back down.

Juice looked over Kelly's face, "Sorry." He kept his eyes on her face as her attention on the photo. "Guess you're ready."

"Yeah I guess I am." Kelly picked her prospect patch up putting it on. Her eyes for a moment locked on Juice's. "I am just going to sound harsh when I say not to show off!" Her voice serious.

"I wasn't showing off." Juice grinned watching her head out of the bedroom to the hall.

Kelly turned to face him, "You always show off." heading to the front door picking up the spare helmet. She kept smiling to herself qknowing that Juice was right behind her.

* * *

><p>Part of Opie was wishing he didn't come to the club tonight, his marriage wasn't going well. Even if he cared for Lyla, it wasn't the same feeling. Picking up his beer he watched as Juice and Kelly walked in.<p>

"You know, the more you tell me I suck. The more I will beat you and gloat." Kelly said to Juice. The fact the ride to the club house they were talking about a computer game.

Opie smiled a little more seeing Kelly, he got up walking through the crowded club house to her side. He gave Juice a quick nod. "So you finally made it." Opie said with a grin.

"Yes." Kelly watched as Juice went off on his own. "You should also know your son asked me to marry him." Kelly laughed.

Opie rolled his eyes, "I guess he must really like you." Finishing off his beer he placed it on the counter. "I have some good news."

"Is it good news involving me and a gun run tomorrow?" Kelly asked reaching into a barrel of ice taking out two beer bottles.

With a quick nod Opie took one of the beer bottles, he tried to keep control of his smile. "I am relying on you to not mess up." He brought the bottle to his lips.

Kelly nodded, "Trust me, I won't let you down Ope..." Her eyes now looking across the room seeing Clay watching her closely.

"So you came here with Juice?" Opie found Juice making his way back over. It wasn't Opie's place to be nosy, but he couldn' t help feeling slightly curious.

"I needed a ride." Kelly replied while taking a sip of her own beer. Her eyes looking over Opie's face, before feeling Juice's hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" Juice asked her, completely unaware of the intense eye contact Kelly and Opie were locked in.

Kelly broke out of it first, turning to look at Juice with a smile. "Fine one dance, but you have to admit I am the Black op queen." Her voice was playful.

"I have yet to see your skills, but fine you can be the queen." Juice smiled taking her hand. He didn't even notice anyone staring at him.

Kelly placed her beer bottle beside Opie, "Don't mind talking later. We can go over plans so I don't mess up." She kept smiling to Opie as Juice pulled Kelly away from the bar.

"Yeah, we'll talk..."Opie kept his eyes on Kelly as she started to dance with Juice. He knew it was no secret that Juice had started to have a crush on Kelly, and he wasn't sure if she was going to return the feelings. All he knew as he watched then dancing was that it didn't seem like something that wasn't going to end well.


	8. She does

**AN**: Hello everyone... I hope you had AN amazing Christmas, and if you don't celebrate that then a happy holiday. And happy new year. So I am happy to update my story and I hope you all enjoy it...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

_She does_

Kelly opened her eyes sitting up with a jolt, her hands going into her hair pulling it back. She wasn't one for having strange dreams, or even being shaken by them either. All she knew was that her face felt clammy and she needed a drink.

Wrapped up in a dressing gown Kelly made her way to the kitchen, as she opened the refrigerator door feeling the slight chill cool her skin she reached in taking out a bottle of water.

"You okay?" Kelly spun around to the sound of Clay's voice. She didn't expect to see anyone down here, but she stepped to the table seeing him with a mug of coffee.

Kelly sat down watching Clay, she opened the water bottle carefully feeling him waiting for her to speak. "Can't sleep..." She finally said taking a sip of the water.

Clay nodded, his hands holding onto his coffee cup. "Tomorrows a big deal, I hope you know that." His voice was rough, but he kept a light expression to his worn face.

Kelly drank more of the water, it was hard to think of the right words to say. To uncle Clay she'd say something sarcastic, but the president of the MC was a different thing all together.

"I'm going over with Ope in the morning, I've got my vest and I've gotta ride back with Opie cos I haven't got my own bike."

Clay raised his eyebrow, "Have you ever owned or rode a bike?"

"Yes." Kelly felt the need for sarcasm, but held it back. "I had a Harley soft tail," She started, "But some douche bag ran it over with his truck!" For a second her eyes glazed over. "I smashed his truck up and broke three of his ribs with a crowbar..."

Clay gave a nod of approval, placing his coffee cup down he gave her a small smile. "Don't say anything to Gemma, but we'll make sure you have a new bike." He got to his feet heading over to the kitchen.

Kelly broke into a grin as she drank more of her water, she listened as Clay headed back to bed. "I'm getting there..." She whispered to herself. Getting to her feet she started to make her way back to her bedroom and hopefully get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The feeling in the pit of Kelly stomach was making it harder to eat, though she had eaten two pieces of toast with a coffee, she still felt her nerves making her stomach knot up uncomfortably. The topic of conversation with Gemma on the way to the garage wasn't memorable, but it distracted her long enough to calm her.<p>

"So you and Juice?" Gemma kept focused on the road as she drove, but watched Kelly out of te corner of her eye.

Kelly shifted her weight on the seat, her hands on her lap twisted together as she thought of something to say. "What about Juice and me?" Kelly chose to play dumb on this front.

Gemma tried her hardest not to laugh, she kept her eyes on the road, but smiled to herself. "Well taking you to the club last night, I think he likes you."

"Well maybe because I am a nice girl, it's hard to not like me..." Kelly felt the car slow down pulling into the normal parking space.

"I wasn't meaning that kind of like Kelly, and I think you're old enough to know what I meant." Gemma turned te engine off looking over Kelly's face with a sceptical look.

Kelly bit her lip, she could tell they were here early, so she could tell Gemma wanted to have the conversation. "Gemma, I think I can guess where this is going. I asked Juice for a ride, cos I needed a ride." She reached for the handle opening the car door. "I don't know what you expecting, but right now Juice is a nice guy." Kelly inhaled taking off her seatbelt, "I just don't think we'll ever go there."

Gemma raised her eyebrow, she took her own seatbelt off. Reaching over to stop Kelly from getting out of the car, their eyes meeting. "Kelly, I'm just saying you seem happy with him."

"Gemma, I just don't have the time to think of that kind of thing." Kelly felt her eyes going out the window, she didn't want to think about anything else.

"Okay..." Gemma watch Kelly getting out of the car just as Opie pulled up in his truck. It was watching Kelly run across the lot jumping into the passenger seat pulling her prospect jacket on.

"Gemma still giving you a hard time?" He watched Gemma leave her car heading to the office. He keptvthe truck running as Kelly put her prospect patch on straight.

"It's nothing, she's asking about me and Juice." She pulled her seatbelt on. "Just don't ask, it's nothing."

"Well we've got a lot to go through." Opie drove out looking at the road, but every now and then he'd catch Kelly out of the corner of his eye and watching her smile with a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>Gemma kept peeking out of the window of her office, the hours going by without a sign of Opie's truck.<p>

"Mom!" Jax's voice snapped her out of her trance. He kept looking at her, he rested a hand on the wall looking out the window.

"Sorry I was miles away..." Gemma moved away from the window heading back to her desk. "Just a head on my paperwork." She put her glasses on avoiding Jax.

"I know what your thinking, Kelly is with Ope, she is going to be safe." He headed to the door, he stopped before turning to face his mother again. "She's good at what she does, maybe it's a good thing to have her in the club..."

Gemma kept a cool expression on her face, but inside she felt furious. "You have a client coming in soon, he wants a full check on his car." Her tone was dry flicking through her paperwork.

"Right..." Jax closed the door behind himself, he looked over his phone, turned and watched the doors feeling himself exhale.

* * *

><p>"So I guess that all this is just crazy," Kelly brushed a hand over the work surface, "Just with all there is to blowing shit up." Her eyes going over Opie's face.<p>

"Guess I've always had a talent for it." He held Kelly's hand when breached to touch something. "You need gloves to touch that." He let her hand drop as she spun around looking to the room they were in. "I thought you'd like to see my specialty." He kept working on the bomb.

"So the Asians ask for a bomb, you make it for them." Kelly sat down looking over Opie with a smile.

"It keeps us on natural grounds, plus the money isn't a bad thing." He put some gloves on. "Gotta do what we gotta do." His voice took on a serious tone.

"Guess it's how it works." Kelly now sat looking over Opie's face, "But how are you anyway?" Her voice softened as her hands played in her lap.

"I'm alright,"Opie kept looking over the details of what he was doing, he couldn't bring himself to look at her face.

Kelly jumped up, "Well if you say so..." Her voice was light while taking he cell phone out.

"Well I'm almost done here," Opie looked over Kelly playing with her phone. "What are planning to do after this?" He asked her while keeping full attention on the bomb.

"Nothing..." Kelly glanced up, "Maybe just relax and see if there is anything I can do at the club house." Her hand placed her phone back into her pocket. But then as she watched Opie finish the bomb, she knew that she was going to find her place in the club.


	9. In the night

**AN**: Well all you fine readers out there. I thought I get this chapter out.  
>As I have done with stories before, I do here. This chapter does contain some smug, I was in a smutty mood so if you would like to ask, well the people have asked about Kelly and Juice will get their answer in this chapter.<br>As always, enjoy and review...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>

_In the night._

Kelly cleaning up, the club house was empty. It seemed like a slow night, most of the MC had gone home, or crashed in a bed at the club.

Getting to the last parts of cleaning, Kelly caught Juice stepping in, water was dripping from his face from the down pour of rain. "My nice clean floor!" Kelly snapped at him.

Juice raised his eyebrow looking to the floor, the rain water dripping off him, was now making little pools around his feet. "Well I guess I missed Clay?" He asked ignoring the look on Kelly's face.

"Well yes, consider he took Gemma out of town for the weekend." Kelly came over with a mop and bucket to clean the mess up.

"I thought that was tomorrow?" Juice went over to the bar picking up a beer, he sat watching Kelly mapping up after him.

Kelly glanced up to Juice at the bar, rolling her eyes she finished mapping and walked over to Juice. "It was today, and how long has it been raining?" She was too nervous to look outside to see for herself.

Juice grinned, he took a Swig from the bottle. "About an hour, it's not stopping any time soon." He lifted the bottle he was holding up. "It's not safe for me to ride, or I would offer you a ride home." He kept his smug look on his face.

Kelly slumped on the bar stall, "That is just great." She picked her own beer bottle she'd been nursing, while she cleaned up. "Guess I am here the night." Her hand started to peal at the label on her beer bottle.

"Nothing wrong with that." Juice replied, his eyes going to her hand playing with the bottle label. "You know what they say about that?" He smirked.

Kelly stopped pealing, she placed the bottle down on the bar, she tried to keep a straight face. "I've heard..." Her voice was soft playing her hands down her thighs slapping her knees. "Are you trying to say something?" She raised her eyebrow looking him over carefully.

Juice took another drink from his beer bottle, he didn't think what to say after that. So he placed his bottle by hers, "Well when was the last time you got some?"

"I am not telling you!" Kelly went to the photo wall picking up some polish, it seemed easy to just keep cleaning.

Juice laughed, "You still a virgin?" He asked seriously, even if he was still laughing at her behaviour.

Kelly bit her lip, she really didn't want to talk about this. She spun around now face to face with Juice, her eyes were focused on his. " I've not been a virgin for a long time, and for your information I don't really go into details of my sex life." She put emphasis on the word my, but as much as she didn't talk about her sex life, she knew it was something Juice wasn't going to drop.

"You don't kiss and tell I respect that..." He picked his bottle up again, "But answer me this." He watched as Kelly was polishing the photo frames. "Do you have a thing for Opie?"

Kelly slipped on the chair she was standing on, catching herself before falling on the floor. "What!" She turned to face Juice, "No. Just no..." Her voice was high pitched.

Juice felt a smile break over his face, he kept watching as she turned back to polishing. "Well I was just curious, you spend a lot of time around him..." He drank the last from his bottle.

"I spend a lot of time with Jax too, gonna ask if I'm having sex with him too?" Kelly got off the chair, she walked over to Juice lightly poking him with her index finger. "You just talk too much!" Her eyes locked on his for a second. She knew the whole time he hadn't looked away from her.

"I've been told," Juice leant forward, he carefully brushed some stray hair of Kelly's behind her ear, he couldn't stop looking intoher soft blue eyes. The only thing on her face that didn't look tough.

Kelly blinked, the feeling of Juice's fingers pushing her hair back. For that second she couldn't look away from his dark eyes. "Well try and not ask me about Ope, nothing like that will ever happen." She took a step back heading for the bar picking her beer up.

"Makes me kinda happy..." Juice placed a hand to her waist, he stood behind her, and his chin rested neatly on her shoulder.

"Why's that?" Kelly kept still, she could feel Juice resting against her back, his fingers working across her waist to her stomach.

Juice made sure his moves were not rushed, but as his hands rested against her stomach, he could feel her breathing heavy, her eyes never stopped looking forward. "Just means I can do this..." He purred into her ear kissing the side of her neck slowly.

Kelly felt her eyes flatter close, his lips ever so light on her exposed skin she felt her hands holding onto his. She let out a soft sigh feeling his hands travelling to her belt buckle.

Juice moved the kissed to the nap of her neck, his hand moving to her belt. He felt no hesitation from Kelly as his fingers worked over the belt, her hands still holding onto his. "You liking this?" He purred into her ear, but his fingers going under her top feeling her skin breaking ver with goosebumps.

Kelly kept her eyes closed, she could feel his warm breath on her neck, her fingers over Juice's. His words were soft in her ear, mostly the feeling she didn't know how to say out loud. So all she did was spin around to face him. Their eyes meeting in an intense stare, Kelly brushing her hands to each side of Juice's face, she brought her lips to his kissing him rough.

Juice wrapping his arms around Kelly, his hands running up the exposed skin of her back. He pulled her close exploring the kiss, making it deeper as he lifted her onto a bar stood. Kelly using this time to wrap her legs around his hips grinding on him hard.

* * *

><p>Tara placed Thomas into his crib, Abel was already fast asleep in his little bed. For a second Tara took in the sight of her sleeping boys, not even the sound of the pouring rain was keeping them from sleep.<p>

"How was your day?" Jax whispered stepping behind Tara, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"I saved a premature babies life," She whispered, but she focused on Abel. She remember how he came into the world, living against all the odds, and Tara couldn't imagine life without him.

"Sometimes," Jax started, "I think of all the great things you do. All the lives you save." His voice was a smooth whisper in her ear sending shivers through her skin. "I feel lucky everyday you are with me, my love, the mother to my sons." His hand now embracing her hand with the engagement ring. "And soon to be my wife." he kissed her softly pulling away looking into her eyes.

Tara smiled, "But it's still your night to make dinner..." Her tone was light as she walked out of the nursery.

Jax followed her closing the door behind him heading to the kitchen. "Trust you." He chuckled as Tara poured him out a beer. "So aside from life saving, what else you do with your day?"

"I had a really nice bagel..." Tara laughed before getting herself a glass of wine. She watched as Jax was cutting things up for dinner. "Oh, reminds me I invited Kelly over for dinner tomorrow night." Her voice was slightly worried. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Jax asked looking around the cupboards for pots and pans. He turned around watching Tara carefully.

She kept still, the fact she didn't even know herself. "No reason." Tara finally replied sipping her wine. "Guess it's nice that I've been getting alone better with her."

"Well I guess it's the fact she's grown up." Jax broke into a smile. "But it's nice having her around. It seems like she prefers to be here, her mom isn't the easiest of people to get along with."

Tara nodded, relaxing against a counter still watching Jax cook. "So you've changed your mind about her joining the club?"

Jax paused, while still cooking he didn't look away from the stove. "I don't even know anymore." His voice was tired. He was tired of trying to do what was best. "I guess there really isn't much I can do to change her mind."

Tara bit her lip carefully, she walked behind Jax slowly rubbing her hands over his shoulders. " Well if you think about it, I'm thinking you'll find a way." She kissed his cheek looking over the food.

* * *

><p>Juice couldn't stop brushing his hand down Kelly's exposed back, the sweat still slick on her skin. His eyes watching hers as she had rested her head against his chest. "Well..." He said feeling good about himself.<p>

Moving on the bed she felt herself trying not to blush, Kelly just watched Juice who was grinning from ear to ear. "I am not saying anything." Now shifting her weight so her view of him was better. "But I'm not complaining..." Her eyes locker on his before leaning in for a kiss.

Juice pulled her closer, the feeling of her body pressing against his was the biggest turn on brushing his hands into her hair, making the kiss deeper as her hands worked over his chest. He could feel her adjusting herself to saddle on top of him.

She knew what she was doing, even if Kelly could feel his hard on pressing against her thigh she kept in control pulling out of the kiss. "So what you wanna do now?" She asked, she knew the answer well enough.

"You know..." Juice moved his hands to grip onto her hips, taking the time to remember the details of her body, the tattoos and scars.

Kelly smirked leaning down pressing kisses to his chest moving down his body, now She could feel his pulse racing, and she knew how badly he wanted her.

The air around him was getting harder to breathe, but Juice kept watching her as she got off the bed reaching for her clothes. "Oh come on!" He snapped, it wasn't in a violent way. More of the kind that didn't want her to leave.

"Rain stopped..." She pointed out, Kelly pulled her hair out of her face looking for her bra on the messy floor.

Juice now moved on the bed to be on his knees behind her, he ran his hands around her waist. He could feel her quick intake of breath as his fingers worked slowly between her thighs and knowing she was still as turned on as he was.

Kelly closed her eyes, she didn't want to move. Juice knew all the right buttons, his lips kissing over her skin, even now and then biting her just to hear her gasp. "I want you to know that..." She moaned loudly feeling him push a finger inside her, it broke her concentration as she turned her face to be meet with a strong kiss.

Juice didn't want her to leave, while she kissed him back he pulled her around. Their eyes meeting as they both pantedcfor air. Theclook in her eyes was saying more than words could ever really explain. "Do you think the club would approve of this?" Kelly asked him breathlessly.

Juice didn't know, before Kelly it was pretty much a man only MC, no women joined, but as her fingers were running over his face, he couldn't think of what to say. "Maybe we just keep this to ourselves..." He kissed her quickly.

Kelly nodded, "I mean it's just sex." Her words were blanks as her fingertips worked over his hard on wanting it inside of her.

"Yeah... Just sex." He now pushed Kelly on the bed as the feel into each other with nothing more to talk about.


	10. Food for thought

**AN**: two updates in two days!  
>I know crazy. But I had a day off and nothing else to do. But I am working Wed,Thur &amp;Fri... So I won't know when I'll next be updating.<br>So as always, enjoy the chapter, I just love getting emails from people alerting this story. I have never had this many on one story before, so I am serious happy face right now.  
>Thank you all from the bottom of my heart...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>  
><em>Food for thought<em>

Juice didn't know why he felt different, or how come he felt better than he had in weeks. He'd had sex with many girls, but he'd never had any ofvthem affect him the way Kelly did.

The monitor in from of him, but every now and then he'd look to the door to see if she would enter. That morning he had woke up with nothing but her smell, the scent of her skin still burning his memory, but she had left while he slept.

Juice didn't want to dwell on the matter, if he really thought about it, it wasn't going to be something to work in his favour. There was no rule that said a member couldn't have sex with a prospect, but then women never joined the MC, and none of this was even gay. So Juice was stuck with all the questions and knowing Kelly wasn't, he didn't even know what he was to her, or what she was to him.

Typing away, when all he was doing today was updating the clubs firewalls and some point maintaining the cctv. While he knew Clay had gone away for the weekend, Jax was looking after the garage. Part of him wanted to find an excuse just to go out there just to see Kelly work.

"Juice!" Opie snapped Juice's attention from his day dreaming.

After collecting himself, he inhaled looking Opie standing beside him, he was so involved in thinking, that he had blanked out the world around him. "Sorry, miles away."

"Jax is having some problems with Gemma's computer." Opie wondered what could Juice be thinking about, he never really saw Juice as the deep thinking type.

Juice broke into a huge grin, it was just the thing he needed. "I'll be right there!" He jumped up from his chair nearly tripping and hitting the floor.

"Right..." Opie said slowly as he watched Juice, he wasn't good at being careful. "Jax looks about ready to throw it out the window." he added following him out the club house to the garage.

He calmed himself down, but as Juice walked passed the garage and seeing her was another story. Kelly was wearing a faded pair of jeans, they looks old, but Juice didn't mind. Even the shirt she work didn't stop him remember what was underneath, and now his imagination was going wild as he almost walked into a wall.

Kelly cringed watching Juice nearly hitting the wall, it was worse when Opie started to stare at her. It wasn't like anyone knew what had happened that night, she even sneaked out of the room before anyone could possibly know it was her in the room with Juice. The thing with Kelly was she never planned it, and even if sex with Juice was never on the table to her. She didn't regret it either, Kelly knew that it wasn't an easy thing to get attached. She had been down that road, she knew when she had attachments to anything, something always went wrong for her. So it was smart to tell herself it was just sex, a mutual agreement between two consenting adults.

Opie made his way back over to Kelly, watching as she wiped her hands on the ass of her jeans. "Any idea what's gotten into him?" He asked, but the question was more open than directed to Kelly.

"More like who's he gotten into?" Tigs smirked coming out from under a car, he brushed his hand under his nose looking to the office. "Last night I pretty much heard it all..." He smirked, he knew that noise too well.

Opie's eyes going to Kelly, her hands going into pockets. "You know anything?" His tone shocked Kelly.

"No..." Her eyes going to the office, it wasn't long before her attention turning to Tigs. "You see anyone leave this morning?" She asked leaning against the car they were working on.

"No." Tigs snapped his fingers, "You was the last in the bar last night, you see him bring anyone in?"

Kelly shrugged, "Sorry, I got a cab home..." her eyes drifting over the office door. Hopefully they were believing her. Then again she didn't feel the conversation was going to go any further, and that made Kelly feel more relaxed.

* * *

><p>Standing at Jax's front door, Kelly brushed her hair back from her face. Even after a long shower and clean clothes, she could still feel like she smelt of sex. Or was it her lingering memory? All Kelly knew was she was good at covering herself.<p>

"Hey." Tara smiled opening the door, she stepped to one side, "Jax is just doing something before he'll be back." Her smile was welcoming.

"Cool..." Kelly lifted a box, "I would say I made it, but I can't bake for shit. But it's a apple pie."

"Your in luck apples are Abel's favorite right now..." Tara took the pie from Kelly as she walked into the house.

Kelly took her jacket off hanging it up, she could see Abel sitting on the sofa watching the tv, Thomas sleeping in a travel cot set up in the living room.

Moving through to the kitchen Tara looked back to see Kelly following her, so placing the pie down she spun around carefully. "Drink?" She asked looking towards the fridge.

"Beer would be nice." Kelly lightly drummed her hands on the table. "Tara would you know where I can get the emergency pill?" Her eyes looking to Tara and quickly to the door.

"Well I know a few places," Tara looked surprised, but not shocked. "If you need any medical help, I mean."She paused. "Feel free to ask." She still had that element of nervousness talking to Kelly. "But you don't have a habit of,"

"Unprotected sex, no." Kelly laughed, "No it was a very unplanned event, I guess I just don't want to risk anything."

"If you want I could get some blood tests, I'm not saying that you have a, well it's just I ran a lot of tests for the." Tara quickly covered her face with her hands. "Sorry..." Kelly tried hard not go laugh, "The test will be awesome." Her eyes going to the living room, "But What girls are you talking about?"

Tara exhaled, "A while back, The club was in partner with a porn company, I used to help with the tests on the stars." She exhaled brushing her hair back passing Kelly a beer.

"Guess you didn't really like that then?" Kelly asked watching Tara pouring out a glass of wine, the thing was Kelly could understand why Tara would be against it.

"Not really no," Tara took a sip from the wine hearing the front door open.

Jax poking his head into the kitchen, "Tara we need to rain check dinner, Kelly I also am going to need you to do a big favour for the club."

Kelly placed the beer down, her attention on Jax. "What you need me to do?" She ask feeling it was going to be finally something important for the club.

"I'll tell you more on the way." Jax said quickly going over to Tara kissing her lightly, "I won't be too long."

"Okay be safe," Tara could only watch as both Jax and Kelly walked out the front door leaving her with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Walking into the club house Kelly's eyes went to Opie sitting at the bar, Tigs and Happy playing a game of pool, and she had no idea how she was going to even start to do her part. Even if Jax explained everything, and that her part was important, she still felt like it wasn't something she really wanted to do. But she wanted in, so this was her being all in.<p>

"She's not going dressed like that?" Tigs said looking over Kelly's jeans and long t-shirt. He knew that obviously for the plan to work she needed a little more sex appeal.

Kelly pushed her hands into her pockets, she wanted to hit Tigs right now, but she held it back trying to see who else was in the club house. "Well sorry if I don't shop at whores'R'us." her tone had a dark edge to it as she looked to Chibs behind it. "mind getting me a shot?"

"Sure, seems like you're gonna need it." Chibs got a shot glass out and poured her a shot of tequila.

Kelly knocking it back, the more she thought about her part, the more she was wondering if she could really pull it off. "But I really am going to need better clothes." Sitting down next to Opie she could tell by his face he didn't like this, so it was hard for her to look him in the eyes.

"Is there another way?" Opie asked picking his beer up, "I mean anything?" He glanced over Kelly, who was now on her third shot.

"Ope I can handle it, I'll be fine. I'm just distracting a night guard." Her hand playing with the shot glass. The fact was that someone was hacking the clubs computers, and the building they were breaking into had all Juice needed to find the person who was doing it.

"I can get her the clothes..." Opie finally said, "I guess you and Lyla are about the same size..." He got up taking his phone out.

"Right so you remember, distract, knock out and most of all make sure you're not seen." Jax said looking Kelly over.

Kelly nodded, even with the fact she knew this part wasn't the hardest, it was important. So as she watched Opie return, and knowing she was not going to like how she was going to pull this off. She knew that it felt right for her to do something, to protect that club and prove her place.


	11. That's not me

**AN**: I have to admit, I am having trouble giving myself a night off from writing. I blame the lack of interest to do anything else.  
>So I bring you another chapter and hope of reader enjoyment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven<strong>  
><em>That's not me!<em>

Kelly didn't really like what she was now wearing, or the fact that it was all she was wearing on a chilly November night. Her hair even when down didn't change anything, a short skirt that stop just over her thighs teamed with a tight fitting top. All in all Kelly felt exposed, she didn't like how the top left nothing to the Imagination and the heels pinched her feet in ways feet shouldn't be pinched.

Getting on the back of Opie's bike was the safest bet, but he was only taking her so far. The rest was up to her, and Kelly spent the whole ride going over her plan, every detail playing in her head as she reminded herself why she was doing this.

"Good luck." Opie said as he avoided staring at Kelly's cleavage.

Kelly nodded, she was using every muscle in her body to stop her teeth chattering in the cold. All she could do is watch Opie ride away, she had reached the point of no return now.

Walking slowly towards the building, well her getting there slowly was all down to the six inch heels that her feet were never used to walking in. She could see the guard right where Jax said he would be.

Pulling herself together Kelly walked over to the night guard that has Mike on the name badge. "Sorry darlin but these premises are private and out of bounds..." His voice was rough, but Kelly could feel his eyes oggling over her exposed skin.

"But I have a problem..." Kelly stepped closer, "My car has broken down, I'd call a tow truck, but my cell phone just died on me." Her hand reached into her bra, and she knew night guard Mike was enjoying the view.

"Now isn't that a shame." Mike smirked still staring at Kelly, "What you want me to do about it sugar?"

Kelly inhaled, "Well you could be kind by letting me use your phone." She poked her head into the small office seeing the cctv screens.

"Yes, but what's in it for me?" He licked his lips, he was not being subtle at all, and the way he was looking made Kelly want to dry heave.

She inhaled a deep breath, it took everything she had to keep a good poker face. "Well maybe we can go into your office, and work something out..." It was Kelly's turn to lick her bottom lip seductively as her hand played up his shirt.

"I see." Mike lightly brushed his hand down Kelly's waist pulling her into the office closing the door.

Kelly listened as a click made her understand that Mike had just locked the door, the feeling of being trapped was freaking Kelly out, but she held it together.

"You don't mind me playing some music?" Mike asked with a sleazy tone to his voice.

Kelly shook her head, "No music is fine..." She waited until his back was to her freeing the small injection from her bra, in a matter of seconds she'd taken the lid off and plunged the needle into Mike's neck knocking him out instantly.

Picking up keys Kelly paused all the camera, she rushed to the door while quickly testing juice with the green light. Unlocking the door Kelly didn't look back at Mike passed out on the floor.

Juice pulled up to the small office as Kelly was exiting and locking the night guard in, he gave her the look over, but as sexy as she looked he could tell by her face she didn't like wearing it. "You did good..." Juice got off the bike, he was quick to take his jacket off to put it on her.

"Thanks, but this is your part." Kelly pulled the jacket around tighter and took in the scent of the leather mixed with Juice's aftershave. "Good luck." Kelly added with a smile as Juice took the keys off her.

"Thanks." Juice smiled quickly kissing her, he didn't know why he did it, but kept smiling. "Good luck kiss..." He winked heading to where he needed to go leaving Kelly by his bike.

* * *

><p>Walking into the empty house Kelly threw her keys on the hallway table, kicking the annoying heels off she turned to face Juice. "Thanks for the ride." She let out a yawn stretching her arms, "Guess you got a lot to work out hu?" She asked watching him standing in the hallway.<p>

"Yeah..."Juice replied, but had something that was bugging him. "Was last night a one off?"

Kelly spun around facing him, if there was a time for awkward silence, now wasn't it. "Well I never gave it much thought, don't guys normally decide that?" Kelly quickly pulled her hair up, she kept standing still studying over Juice.

"We haven't really talked since, and as much of a pussy I sound for saying it, I just I wanted to ask you if it was something you'd like to repeat?"

Kelly bit her lip, her hand going from her waist to her hip, she kept quiet thinking everything over in her head. "That was a lot..." She kept her tone neutral. "I don't mind." Kelly let a small smile slip. " Wanna help me out of these annoying clothes?"

Juice didn't wait launching himself in her direction.

* * *

><p>Opie could see Lyla sitting on the couch when he opened the front door, her eyes lightly opened to the sound of Opie shutting the door behind himself. "I told you not to wait up." his tone bitter as he pulled his jacket off hanging it up.<p>

Lyla carefully got up from the couch, she studied over Opie for a second before brushing her hair back. "I was worried," her voice was a soft whisper not to wake the sleeping kids.

"And I said it was nothing to worry about." Opie tried to keep his tone even, but no matter how many ways he sugar coats it, he wasn't happily married.

"Well you asked for some of my work clothes for club business and I..." Her voice shivered when she thought of the worst.

"I told you it's not what you think, you'll get the outfit back soon." He looked around the empty living room, the house wasn't how he remembered it. Always empty sincere day Gonna was taken from him, he would never be the same husband for Lyla that he was for Donna. "Right now I'm beat, I gotta lot to do tomorrow so I'm gonna go sleep." He headed to the bedroom leaving Lyla standing alone in the living room.

She brushed her hands over her face, she let out a deep sigh before turning off the lamp she had on, part of her didn't want to go to bed, but her feet took her there. As much as it hurt her, she knew the cracks were already showing in her marriage and it was a matter of time before it all fell down.


	12. Forward

**AN**: Hey all, it's been a while since my last update, I am happy to say that in the next week or two I will be getting a brand new laptop. So I can update faster. Also season four of sons is finally on my Kelly, so I will be happy bunny. Enjoy my new chapter, and I will see you all soon...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve<strong>  
><em>forward<em>

* * *

><p>As the alarm beside her bed snapped her out of sleep, Kelly reached over slapping her hand on the off button. This was the first day of Gemma and Clay being back, and Kelly was happy not having to feed the stupid bird.<p>

Getting out of bed, Kelly pulled a dressing gown on, picked up her cell phone from the side of the bed. It didn't take her long to smile at the last message she received from Juice, she tried so hard not to laugh out loud putting the phone in her pocket heading to the kitchen.

"You two have a good break?" Kelly asked seeing Gemma and Clay at the table.

Gemma smiled looking up from her morning coffee, "I see the house is still in one piece." She sipped her coffee looking to Clay.

"Spa weekend was not really my thing." Clay looked over to Gemma, "But Jax told me what you did the other night." He gave her a quick nod, "Just waiting on Juice to work the rest..."

Kelly gave a quick shrug, "Well I'm gonna have a shower before work." Her hand running over her phone, "Club house duty?"

"Yeah, maybe you can get Juice working faster..." Clay laughed watching Kelly heading out the room. "Next time we go away, I'm picking the place." He finished off his coffee.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." Gemma laughed as Clay kissed her forehead, "Guess it's back to work."

"Back to work." Clay brushed a hand over Gemma's head leaving the room to get ready for an important meeing with the Irish.

* * *

><p>"You know it's impossible for me to concentrate with you standing there." Juice whispered over the bar as Kelly rolled her eyes.<p>

"Then focus on your work..." Kelly walked away from Juice, she carefully looked over her shoulder knowing he was still watching her.

Clay walking from the chapel to the bar, Kelly had already got a shot of whiskey for him, "You alright?" She asked placing the drink in front of him.

"Well one thing for sure I need you to do something." Clay picked up the whiskey shot, he inhaled looking around the club house. "I need you to keep an eye on someone." He picked the shot glass up knocking it back, "I'll need you to be discrete about it." Clay's eyes watching Kelly carefully.

"I am discrete as they come." Kelly smile pouring him another shot, "Who you need me to tail?" She asked feeling good.

Clay nodded knocking back the second shot, he broke down the things he needed. The whole time Kelly listened carefully, she felt excited about the whole thing. "So can you do it?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I can do it." She glanced down the bar, Juice was finally doing his work now. Putting her hands on the bar, Kelly broke into a smile. "I won't let you down, but I'd need a ride."

"I am on that," Clay got to his feet, his face going to Juice quickly. "I think he has a thing for you." He chuckled heading out the club house.

Kelly waited until he was gone, she walked back to where Juice was sitting staring at him. "You are so getting punished." Her voice was a low purr before walking after Clay out of the club house.

Juice broke into a huge grin, resting his hands on the back of his head feeling good. "And I can't wait..." He went back to work.

* * *

><p>Jax glanced over as Opie was working on his bike, he knew something was bothering him. As much as Jax wanted to ask, he knew it wasn't the time. But lucky enough Jax was going to ask anyway, he rubbed his hands against his jeans. "You alright?" He focused more on the bike.<p>

"Yeah." Opie didn't sound so good, but he turned to see that Clay was walking out the club house with Kelly behind him. "Just been a long week." He inhaled turning his attention back to the bike.

"Jax!" Clay called getting closer, he brushed a hand under his nose, "Kelly is going to need some wheels." His tone was cool.

"Well I can lend her the loner car." Jax looked over Kelly, "Try not to crash it." He headed to the office. He took a second to see that Kelly was studying Opie's bike.

"So how's Ellie and Kenny?" Kelly placed her hands in her pocket, she tried to look relaxed, but even she could sense something was wrong with Opie.

"They're good," Opie said while watching Clay goin into the office after Jax. "Ellie keeps asking when she gets to see you again." He gave a small chuckle.

Kelly brushed her hair back, she never thought Opie's kids would miss her. "I guess next weekend I could take her shopping." Her eyes going to the bike touching the handle bars. "I need to get a few things." She added with a small smile.

"If you don't mind." Opie brushed his hand under his nose, he knew that Ellie was getting older, but it seemed she wasn't bonding well with Lyla.

Kelly kept smiling, stepping closer to Opie her hand resting on his shoulder, "I don't mind at all." Moving her hand slowly, Kelly could hear the return of Clay and Jax. "Just let Ellie know I'll be picking her up at ten, plus I'll get her some lunch."

"Here's the keys." Jax handed them to Kelly, his attention was more on Opie. He felt like he was missing something as Kelly took the keys from him.

Kelly inhaled, "I will get on that now." She started heading towards the car, "Opie remember ten."

Watching Kelly driving away Clay turned to Opie, "What's at ten?" he knew that Jax was wondering te same thing.

"It's nothing, she's just doing me a favour." Opie went back to working on his bike. He didn't have nothing to hide.

Jax nodded, now seeing Clay heading back to the club house, he wasn't going to ask too much. "Well I guess Kelly is taking her prospecting serious." he went back to the car he was working on.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Kelly had gotten behind the wheel of a car, but she wasn't going to let that distract her from her task. While she kept a safe distance, she constantly kept thinking of what she was doing. Being on her own it was the only time she could think, think of the club, thinking if it was wise to be having sex with Juice.<p>

Kelly didn't want to spend so much time thinking of him, but turning a corner she knew that it wasn't easy to just think of him as a guy she was fucking. He was a nice guy, a guy that was a member of the MC she was prospecting for. No matter how many times she thought of the consequence of her actions, a part of her didn't want to be given that ultimatum.

Seeing that her target had finally stopped, Kelly parked up, she knew he didn't spot her. Now it was a matter of waiting, she knew this ment a lot to Clay, picking up her phone she sent the text to the others. She still had to follow more, but lighting up a smoke she knew that all this work should pay off.

Taking this gap in time, Kelly carefully flicked the ash out the window. The guy she was failing leaving the bar he went in, it was the smart think to wait as he got back into a car. Kelly kept getting a bad feeling as she waited for her move.

Watching him pull out, Kelly notice men walking out the bar, with guns. Guns that Kelly had a bad feeling. It wasn't long before the man she'd been tailing all day was suddenly gunned down.

Kelly stared at the car in shock, it was a few seconds before her eyes went to a tapping noise at her passenger side window. Face to face with a man she could only assume was a niner gang member. "Give a message to Clay!" He snapped in a rough tone of voice. "He owes me, and I don't like outstanding dept." He looked over Kelly's face.

Kelly sucked in breath, "I, I have no idea what you're talking about..." He eyes creeping over to what she just witness and felt nervous.

"Don't play dumb, just be lucky we need you as a messenger." The man put his gun to the glass. "Now get moving pretty girl before I change my mind!"

It didn't take long for Kelly to start the car, she wanted to get as far from here as possible. The feeling of blood pumping behind her ears, the panic didn't bother her as much as she thought it would, but having to tell Clay was worse than seeing a man killed.

As she drove back to the club house, Kelly was finally getting an idea of what the club was about, but as scared as she felt, she wasn't giving up. Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>Juice didn't know what was worse, trying to get through a map of firewalls and decoding. Or that most of this day he had been watching the door.<p>

"How's it going?" Jax asked Juice placing a new bottle of beer beside his laptop, he didn't understand any of it.

Juice took a Swig from the bottle, placing it down with a light grunt. "I'm getting there." He then watched Jax expression, "So I'm curious about Kelly, how come she moved away?"

Jax stared at Juice for a while, he sat at the bar thinking over it. "Guess when Kelly's dad left, her mom went down hill, then when I was seventeen she just pack up and moved her and Kelly to Arizona." He shrugged, "Guess Kelly didn't like all the moving." Jax taking a sip of his beer watching Juice more carefully. "Why you ask?"

"Just wondering, she is prospecting and all, I Wanted to just ask and know." Juice trailed off picking up his bottle again taking a long drink.

Jax was still for a few second, but shrugged it off as Juice, just being Juice. "Well don't want to sound like a dick, but why don't you ask her yourself." He laughed before seeing Kelly entering the club house, her hands were shaky as she sat down.

Jax being quick to rush to her side, "Kelly what happened?" He touched her face seeing she looked pale.

Kelly felt her eyes pull towards her cousin's face, she knew Jax's worried face. "I tailed the guy like Clay asked me, and he stopped at a bar." Her eyes kept open, but all the way back it kept eating at her insides, "The niners are not happy, and I guess that it's not a good thing." Her hands resting on her lap.

Jax brushed a hand over her cheek, the other getting a smoke out for her. He knew the first time he ever witnessed someone killed, and he knew Kelly must be feeling the same way. "Here." he passed te smoke, when Kelly placed it to her lips he lit it turning to Juice. "get her a strong drink, I gotta go speak to Clay." Getting to his feet leaving the club house.

It didn't take long for Juice to get the bottle of whiskey and a glass for Kelly, he placed them on the table watching her smoke her cigarette in silence. "You're gonna be okay." He poured the drink placing it in her hand, "Kelly..."

Kelly inhaled more of the smoke before seeing Juice, her hands not shaking so much held the glass. Drinking wasn't going to make her forget, but it was going to calm her nerves. "I'm fine." Her eyes finally connecting with his, something about the way he looked at her made her down the drink placing the glass back on the table. "So you don't need to baby sit me."

Juice touched a hand to her thigh, part of him was smart to know she wasn't fine. He just didn't want to disagree with her, "Is there anything I can do?" He poured her another drink, it was getting to the point where he was going to do anything.

Kelly took the second drink, her hand going over Juice's hand on her thigh, a second their eyes connected. "You got a place I can crash at tonight?" Her voice was soft. Kelly knew if this got to Gemma, she was going to freak out and rip into Clay.

"Yeah, sure you can crash at my place." He brushed a hand to her cheek, but unlike Jax his fingers lingered again her skin. He lent in lightly kissing her.

Kelly closing her eyes kissed back, she felt Juice's finger lacing between her own. Breaking the kiss Kelly gave a small smile, "Thanks." she put the smoke out in the ashtray getting to her feet, "I gotta sort some stuff, but I'll be back later."

"I'll see you later." Juice watched her down her drink, she kissed him once more before heading out.

Kelly felt the door closing behind her, the feeling she had in the car, the feeling of something being wrong wasn't going away. She found herself heading to the car getting in. Something wasn't right, but she was in no position to try and find out what it was. She just needed to got home before Gemma and collect some stuff for staying at Juice's place. A feeling that maybe Juice wasn't going to be just a fling, she was starting to feel something she banned herself from feeling a long time ago.


	13. From the wood work

**AN: **Right, so I have finally gotten my new laptop, plus this is the final chapter of the story... Horray for me!  
>I feel kinda bad for the fact I've had my laptop for just over a week, near two weeks and just updating this now, but I am officially watching Season four of Sons on my TV so I am going to be super excited and trying my best to keep this story away from the real plot of season four, that so far I am in love with so, so much.<br>Hope you enjoy, and debating on writing some smutty stuff, but it all depends on if it's welcomed ;)  
>Love all my alerters and keep the sweet reviews coming my way and I'll love it more...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>  
><em>From the wood work<em>

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Kelly muttered as she glanced down at what she trod on, her hand reaching down to touch the bottom of her foot. The fact she had been crashing at Juice's place wasn't that easy, he wasn't a complete slob when at the club house, but his apartment wasn't that tidy. "Juice!"<p>

Quickly sticking his head into the living room Juice studied over Kelly's face, "What?" He kept looking at the sheets on the sofa, Kelly holding her bleeding foot.

"I am cleaning this dump." Kelly hopped from the sofa to the kitchen, "If I am going to be avoiding my aunt, I am going to at least live in a place that isn't a complete health hazard." Her eyes meeting his as he carefully walked over the sink with a cloth.

Juice watched as Kelly sat on a chair, he ran the cloth under the cold tap, "You know it would be a lot easier if you stayed in the bed with me." He walked over placing the cloth over the bleeding, plus checking to see if any glass was in her foot. "I don't see why you insist on sleeping on the couch."

"I just…" Kelly inhaled, she didn't really know why she was choosing this, but she watched as Juice sorted out her foot, and the more she watched him, the more she felt weird about her feelings for him. "You haven't told anyone I'm staying here right?"

"No I haven't told anyone," Juice stood up brushing a hand into Kelly's hair, "I'm just saying that I have a big bed, lots of room." He brushed his thumb over her cheek looking into her eyes, "It's just a thought, so just think about it." He lightly kissed her going to the sink to pour water into the coffee maker.

"I'll think." Kelly replied looking over the plaster on her toe, and then her eyes went back to looking over the apartment. "I'm still cleaning this place." Getting to her feet Kelly brushed her hands up Juice's back, "Cos this is a death trap."

"Don't be dissing my pad!" Juice turned around again looking over Kelly carefully now, she was wearing a tiny pair of shorts with a white wife beater on, "But I guess I can't be mad when you look like that now." He brushed his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Kelly giggled as she felt Juice's lips brush against her exposed shoulder, "I'd love to, I really would, but you need to get ready and leave." Her hands were running up his arms lightly pushing him away. "Tonight…" She smiled kissing his cheek, "After we clean this place up."

Juice rolled his eyes, "No woman has ever told me what to do before," He ran a hand into her hair; he knew for some reason he liked having her stay at his place. "But you are one fire cracker."

Kelly inhaled stepping away from him, she picked up her clothes with a grin, "Well, this firecracker needs to clean up." Kelly looked around the living room once more. "Also, you love when I tell you what to do, cos it's what keeps you coming back for more."

Watching her leaving the room Juice broke into a smile, running a hand over his head he knew the apartment needed cleaning, but for the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to spending time here, if it meant spending more time with Kelly.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying no one's seen or heard from her since Monday?" Tara said while putting Thomas into a high chair, her eyes kept going from Jax to the clock making sure she doesn't run late for work.<p>

Brushing a hand over his head he exhaled, "All I know is that Gemma said a lot of her clothes were missing, but I don't see Kelly as the 'pick up and leave without telling anyone' type." He stopped seeing the look on Tara's face, "I'm just worried. That's all."

"I know. I know…" Tara moved around the kitchen picking up her work things, "But she's a big girl, and maybe all of this was a bit too much on her." Kissing Jax she studied over his face again. "She'll turn up when she's calmed down; I know when I saw…" She paused remembering the day she saw Jax kill her crazy ex, the day Half Sack died in her arms. "She'll come back."

Jax stopped her from moving; he brushed a hand into her hair trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. "I know she'll come back." Even in the back of his mind he was wondering if she was really gone. But after talking to Clay, he knew that what happened with the Niners wasn't a good thing, it was the kind of thing they didn't see coming and knew it wasn't going to end well either.

"Well I have to go, I don't want to be late…" Tara picked her bags up giving Jax one last kiss before heading out the door, she closed it carefully behind her while looking down to her cell phone. She had received a text from Kelly, but she wasn't sure to turn back and tell Jax. Opening up the message, she exhaled knowing that Kelly was going to be meeting her at the hospital, so pulling her bag strap up her arm she got into her car thinking what Kelly wanted to talk about.

* * *

><p>Clay sat at the table, he watched as Gemma sat in silence, since what happened on Monday she hadn't really spoken to him. He knew that she was blaming him for letting Kelly see such a thing, but he knew that couldn't be the reason Kelly had avoided coming home. "So I'm going to be late, I need to get to the bottom of this shit pile." Clay pushed his coffee mug away from himself.<p>

"Whatever you say, but I need to know did you have any idea that this was going to happen?" He eyes left the coffee mug in her hands, Gemma wasn't thinking of the club, her niece maybe an adult, but she would always look out for her.

Clay inhaled getting to his feet, "Look, right now I don't care, Kelly wanted in, and this is what we do, so if she's going to run away like a little girl, maybe it's a good thing." He picked up his jacket putting it on, "A big reason why we don't let woman in the club, and I'm pretty sure that if she's gone, it's a good thing right now cos the police will be looking for her."

Gemma looked away, her eyes focused on the door trying to will Kelly to walk through it. "Right now, I know she's not going to say anything to police, she's not that stupid." Getting up from her chair picking the coffee cups up, she tried to remember that she wasn't just an old lady to a president of the MC, she was the queen bitch. "And right now I think I am more worried about what my niece is up to and where she's hiding, so I think it's in your best interest to find her." Her words snapped like venom.

Clay tried to laugh it off, "Okay, I'll get some guys on it, for all we know she's just hiding out, it's not easy seeing that stuff first time, but I'll find her." He kissed her forehead, "truce?"

"Okay, but you'll let me know," Gemma gave Clay a kiss watching him leave the house.

Gemma exhaled walking into the kitchen, she could hear the sound of Clay's bike driving away, and she took her cell phone out looking over the keypad before calling Kelly. "This is Kelly; you know what to do…"

"Look, I am not going to lecture you, I'm just worried about you. So call me as soon as you get this, as well as my other messages that I know you're ignoring it's important." Gemma hung up placing the phone on the work counter. "Shit!"

* * *

><p>Tara walked into her office, she could see Kelly sitting on the couch, "Well I can see you're okay." Tara placed her bag down on the desk looking over Kelly more carefully. "You know everyone is worried."<p>

"Yeah, I got a million messages from everyone." She got to her feet, "It's just what happened, I felt like if I went home, Gemma would make a bigger deal of it, plus I think that it's hard for her to really accept the fact of what I want to do." She now sat on the chair the opposite to Tara's.

"Yes, but you have to understand, I'm not really much of a big involvement with the Club, Jax tells me everything I need to know, but I really don't know why you came to me." Tara felt the pit of her stomach sinking, the fact was when it came to the club, and she wished she didn't know half the things she knew. "So what brings you here, and please don't be that you're leaving."

"No, I'm going to be staying at a place for a while, and I know that it's weird for me to ask, but I thought if you knew where I was, then you can give Jax some piece of mind, so he'll stop leaving me really scary messages." Kelly gave a small smile.

"Yeah, Jax thinks of you like a little sister." Tara smiled back, "But I'll tell him I saw you, and…" She paused feeling awkward, "Are you still prospecting?" She asked quickly.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah just thought it was best I lay low, because of what I saw." Her hands played on the desk, "I guess some serious shit is hitting the fan with the club."

Tara nodded, "Pretty much, Jax has been working out what the, well it's all complicated with everything that's been happening since I've arrived in town." Tara got to her feet; she knew she had a surgery soon, "Tell Gemma you're okay. She really is going crazy not knowing where you are." Her hands went into her hair pulling it up into a rough ponytail. "Where are you staying anyway?"

"I'm staying with a friend, so that is all I'm going to say, plus I am going to the club house after here, I guess I've got to talk to Clay." Kelly got to her feet picking up a bag, "Plus I need more clothes, and stuff cos the place I'm staying at is a dump. I trod on glass and nearly lost a toe." She laughed heading to the door.

"Well, just let Gemma know you're okay, for me." Tara walked to the door with Kelly.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "You know, I think you are way too nice for my cousin." She joked walking towards the exit.

Tara watched her leave, but gave a small laugh heading in the direction of her surgery, she knew that she was going to play the middle person a lot more when it came to Kelly, but was happy that she finally liked her.


	14. The Spanish inquisition

**AN:** I want to say a big hello to all my new alerters, and also a bigger thank you for alerting this story.**  
><strong>I would have updated this sooner, but as this site has been playing silly buggers, I've not be able to update until now. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and continue to show me your support.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter fourteen<strong>**  
><em><em>The Spanish inquisition<em>_

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the club house Kelly felt relieved, most of the bikes were not parked outside. Maybe it was easier for her to confront Clay without the idea of everyone hearing her, and then she kept getting a sinking sensation that was making it harder for her to get out of the car.<p>

Opening the door, her eyes went to the motor shop, part hoping Gemma would intervene, but closing and locking the car leaving her with more dread. So Kelly walked passed heading straight for the club house, only the other prospects doing what they did best. "Hey…" She felt her voice not quite up to its normal self.

"Guess you're not dead," Phil looked up from the bar holding a rag, he studied her over a few seconds before going back to his work. He knew that prospects stuck together, he was as surprised as anyone when a female was aloud.

Kelly inhaled, "Nope, alive and kicking." She brushed her hand along the bar, "Clay here?" She asked quickly looking around the club house; she tried to keep her cool.

Phil titled his head towards the rooms, "Him and his old lady went in there about thirty minutes ago." He seemed to have a tone in his voice that was equal parts scared, and respectful.

"That old lady is my aunt, and I think I can wait." Sitting on a bar stool she brushed a hand into her hair pushing it back, her eyes trying to avoid looking towards the rooms. "So I miss anything good?"

"Not much, shit hitting fan, gun problems…" Phil placed the rag down again, "I guess Clay's going to want to see you after what you saw." He dropped his voice thinking he was saying something he shouldn't.

"It's why I'm here…" Kelly lent forward whispering too, her hands holding onto the surface looking over the other side of the bar, then up to Phil again. "Also you missed a spot." She joked taking a bottle of beer. "I guess I'll be facing them both today." She sat back up opening the bottle taking a sip.

"Yeah, well everyone has just been wondering where you was staying." Phil took a bottle for himself; he knew he'd done his fair share of work, now moving out of the bar to sit with Kelly. "Where were you?"

"A friends." Her words blunt placing the bottle down, "It's doesn't really matter, I'm only here to talk to Clay, then I have stuff to deal with." Her head turned to the sound of a door opening with Clay and Gemma walking out laughing.

"Speak of the devil," Clay joked seeing Kelly sitting at the bar, "As I told you, she's just fine." He kissed Gemma's cheek, he knew she wanted to have her words, but he wasn't going to wait longer to speak to Kelly. "I think you know what we have to talk about." His attention was going from Gemma to Kelly and back again. He gave Gemma the smile, "You can have her when I'm finished with her."

"I'll be in my office," Gemma said as she passed Kelly, her voice didn't sound as angry as Kelly would thought it would be, but then Kelly knew Gemma very well.

Getting to her feet Kelly nodded, "As soon as I am done here." Walking towards Clay, he was holding the chapel door open for her, "If I still have a pulse." Her voice was trying hard to keep its confidence.

Closing the door behind himself Clay watched Kelly; he sat down in his chair seeing she kept standing. "First, you scared the shit out of Gemma, no call or anything." He exhaled, "For all we know, someone might have silenced you."

"Well as you can see, I am clearly alive." Kelly knew her sassy tone wasn't good, but it was her defence mechanism. "Sorry, rough few days." She quickly added trying to remember he wasn't her uncle right now, but the president of the MC.

"I had to get the uncle thing out the way," He pointed to a chair, "Sit." His tone changed, it was now business, and Clay took his serious. "I know what you saw, and you should know that cops are looking for you." He picked up a cigar lighting it. "You were the only witness."

"I kinda guessed that part," Kelly placed her hands on the table; she knew the feeling in her stomach wasn't going to go any time soon. "But I have to know, did you know this was going to happen?" That question had been eating away at her, if she didn't ask it would haunt her for a longer time.

Clay watched Kelly, "No, I didn't know, but I can only assume it's been building up since our truce with the Mayans." He flicked ash off the tip of the cigar, "But right now I need you to know I never set this up for you to get hurt." Kelly didn't know how to feel, he was using the tone he used when she fell off her bicycle when she was little, and she knew deep inside it was hard for her not to believe him. "So what is best, if anyone, I mean anyone asks you about it, you don't know anything."

"I don't," Kelly cleared her throat, "I'm not the type to say shit to anyone." Getting to her feet she looked over Clay, "But whatever is going down, if you need me, I'm there." She watched Clay carefully, she knew this was how she was going to get out of cleaning jobs, and she wanted to be the real deal.

Clay nodded, "I guess your aunt will want to talk to you now." He said avoiding answering her statement, in all of this he was hoping what Kelly saw would frighten her away, not spur her one. "She's going to ask where you was staying."

"Where I am staying, and I'm staying with a friend." Her voice was casual, tapping the table, "I'll go see Gemma, and then pick up a few more of my things."

Clay nodded, "Be good." He joked watching her leave, he exhaled smoke trying to think, and it seemed it was going to take a lot more to scare this girl.

* * *

><p>Opie and Tigs pulled up as Kelly walked out of the club house, both men looking at each other. "I knew she'd return." Tigs joked watching her get closer to them. "Miss me?" He asked her as he turned off his bike in unison with Opie.<p>

Rolling her eyes Kelly tried to keep a straight face, "You got me Tigs, see I tried to run, I did." She placed a hand to her chest, "But I just can't resist your creepy charm." Her tone was clearly being sarcastic. "I needed to clean some stuff up on my own."

"You still taking Ellie out tomorrow?" Opie asked, he hadn't told Ellie about Kelly going missing; he didn't worry his kids with anything. "She's been bugging me for days." He lied keeping a good poker face.

Kelly smiled, "I wouldn't let her down for the world." She placed her hand into her pocket taking out a smoke, "I couldn't let that girl down."

"Good," Opie got off his bike, "But just next time you go AWOL, let someone know where you're disappearing to." He lightly brushed a hand against her shoulder.

Kelly nodded, "I'm staying with a friend, and I am perfectly safe there."

"By friend, this is a woman that I can try and use my charm on?" Tigs asked with a dirty grin on his face, he started to walk towards the club house.

Kelly laughed, "No, I don't think my friend would be much use to you, but then I do sense some you might be Bi curious."

Tigs froze, "You got a boyfriend then?" His tone was somewhere between serious and kidding.

Kelly shook her head, "I don't have a boyfriend…" She sighed looking to the office, "Plus I am going to face Gemma and deal with more stuff, so I'll see you later." Her attention going back to Opie, "I'll see you tomorrow if I don't see you later." Turning her back on them Kelly opened the door to the office.

Gemma glanced up from her paperwork to see Kelly, "So what have you to say for yourself?" Her tone was calm, a very scary calm.

"I love…" Her voice soft, she was still holding the unlit cigarette, "And I'm sorry I didn't call." She added for good measure.

Gemma rolled her eyes, "You should be sorry," Getting to her feet she walked over to Kelly pulling her into her arms. "I didn't like it when all I could think of was the worse, I don't want you doing that again, you hear me?"

"Yes, but I am staying with a friend, I am perfectly safe, ish."

Gemma raised her eyebrow, "Well, are you going to be coming home?" She asked trying to work out where she was staying just by looking at her.

"Some point…" Kelly knew the look on Gemma's face, the fact she knew how much Gemma needed to know all the facts. Plus even if both sisters hated each other, Kelly's mother wasn't much different than Gemma, just that where Gemma cared about family, Kelly's mother didn't care at all. "I just thought I'd give you and Clay some space."

"Right, so you're not avoiding me?" Gemma asked placing a hand on her hip, then gave the look that was hard to lie to.

Kelly exhaled, "I was, but now I just have to try and branch out, get my own place, not live with parental figures."

Gemma paused before saying what she wanted to say, "You see me as a parental figure?"

"Well, you were practically my mom when I was little." Kelly replied, "But anyway, I would love to stay, but I have so much to do, so I'll see you tomorrow after I take Ellie out."

"Okay, if you're picking more stuff up, I did a load of your washing; it's in the hamper in the laundry room." Gemma kissed Kelly's forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you too." Kelly felt better leaving the office; she lit up her smoke feeling like someone was watching her, but put it down to paranoia.

* * *

><p>Opening the door carefully Juice could hear the music from down the hall; it had been a long day for him. Even if he didn't work the regular nine to five, it was still a long day involving going back and forth.<p>

But coming home felt good, the hallway had been cleaned and he couldn't wait to walk into the living room. He spent most of the day thinking of what he would do when he got home.

Kelly had finished cleaning a while ago, her long hair pulled up into a messy bun, she wore an old T-shirt of Juice's and the same shorts she wore to sleep.

Standing in the doorway, Juice watched as Kelly danced along to a song he'd normally avoid listening to. But as Kelly playfully moved around, he couldn't help but smile, fact was he didn't see Kelly as someone he just had sex with. He'd played the field, it was fun, but now it was getting to the time to find something more than casual sex.

Turning around Kelly jumped letting out a small scream, which sounded more like a squeak. "Shit you scared me." Kelly brushed her hands down herself, "I wasn't expecting you back so soon." She composed herself, but for some reason something felt odd. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, just." Juice smiled, "You look good in that." He pointed out the SAMCRO T-shirt, it was old, had a few burn holes here and there.

Kelly laughed, "Well I didn't want to mess my clothes up." She turned the music down, for a few seconds watched Juice watching her. "But seriously, why you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing," Juice moved from the doorframe to stand in front of her, he brushed some of her hair behind her ear looking down into her eyes. "I've been thinking of you a lot." He added feeling nervous; it was strange for him to be nervous of someone else's feelings.

"Really now," Kelly smiled brushing her hands up his chest, she could feel his hands around her waist holding her still, but she couldn't help but know where this was heading. "So, I guess you had a good reason to rush home…" Her voice trailed off.

Juice felt his eyes going over her face, "Well I know you came to the club house, I also know that you are telling everyone you're staying with a friend." He kissed her forehead lightly, "Also, happy no one has suspected anything."

"Well of cause they won't, unless you say something." Kelly didn't have an idea what was going on, her hands going to her sides taking a step back. "But right now, I am seriously confused."

"I've been thinking it over, and I know when we first started you said it was just sex," Juice let out a breath, "But now I don't see it like that, I see it as we're more than that and you can't deny you feel it to." He felt his hands reaching out, scared of her reaction. "I just want to know why you insist on sleeping on the couch."

Kelly inhaled, she wanted to run, but even her feet weren't listening to her brain, "I'm not good when it comes to anything remotely relationship territory, and I'm not good when it comes to them either." Her voice felt rough in her throat, and Kelly knew that all she feared would go wrong with what was going to happen.

Juice kept a straight face, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not much of a relationship guy, I've never really saw the point, but since everything with Jax and Tara, it's made me think."

Kelly took another step back, "I don't want that." Her voice sharp, "Tara and Jax are amazing, but I don't need a man in my life to be a hero, I just don't know what I want and it's the scariest thing is losing you because I don't know."

Juice wanted to laugh, he kept it to himself, but broke into a grin, "Kelly, right now I'm not asking us to get married and have kids, I just want to know that I can say that I like you, and it's not just the sex." He lent forward kissing her, the kiss that started off slow but grew in passion.

Fluttering her eyes closed, Kelly felt some sort of relief, kissing back her hands worked up the back of his shirt, feeling her fingernails lightly drag along his skin. His reaction was immediate; Kelly felt his hands grabbing at her ass pulling her in tighter.

Juice wanted to feel her, lifting her up, her legs wrapping around him, feeling her kisses moving down his neck. He used this time to walk to the bedroom, he didn't care where they had sex, but he wanted to make a point to her.

With each kiss Kelly knew she couldn't turn back now, she wasn't going to be able to turn it off either. Spending so long trying her hardest to stop her feelings, it was just easier to let it happen. Lying on her back, eyes closed with Juice kissing up her calf, moving up her body taking of the shorts, shortly followed with the T-shirt thrown on the bedroom floor.

Eyes meeting eyes, Juice knew he could get used to looking into one set of eyes, her pupils dilated from excitement, his hand taking out the messy bun watching her hair full free, he felt how soft it was between his fingers. "One night…" He whispered feeling her fingerings playing under his shirt pulling it off.

"One night what?" Kelly asked, her hands playing with the buckle of his jeans helping him take them off too.

Juice brushed his hands up her thighs, lying above her, he knew he wasn't going to ruin the moment, he couldn't. "Stay in the bed, with me for one night." He brushed his face into her hair, lightly kissing her shoulder.

Closing her eyes Kelly took in the sensation of his lips moving down her collarbone, her breathing getting heavier with each movement. "More than one night." She whispered feeling him stop, her eyes opened to see him smiling. "I want this to work, I do." Her voice was soft, his hands moving to her hair again.

Breaking into a bigger smile, Juice laughed, "Me too…" He kissed her again.

Kelly feeling her stomach knot, even if they both felt the same, she had only one hope of this not blowing up in their faces, and that was making sure they could keep this a secret as long as possible.


	15. Too close for comfort

**AN:** Well another update, and boy have I to say that it's getting really harder to keep up with you guys, so I am doing my best to keep the updates moving the story forward.  
>With another big thank you to everyone alerting and reading, I am so happy to have a story with a strong following, so I'd like to tell you all, from the bottom of my heart, that you have made me the happiest Fan fic writer ever!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Chapter fifteen<strong>****  
><em><em><em>Too close for comfort<em>__

* * *

><p>Waking up Kelly didn't want to open her eyes, she held onto the feeling of his arm wrapped around her. She could feel his light breathing on the back of her neck as she smiled softly to herself. She'd not had this in a long time, the warmth of the bed made her want to stay. She didn't want to wake up, or leave the bed.<p>

Rolling as carefully as she could Kelly smiled to see that Juice was still sleeping, her hands brushing against his cheek lightly placing a kiss there. Her eyes kept taking in the little details that she didn't want to before now. Her fingers were trailing along the tribal tattoos of his head.

"Morning…" Juice's voice was a low moan, his arm still around her, the other hand moved to brush her hair from her face. "What you doing?"

"Nothing," Kelly replied, her hand dropping from the top of his head to his shoulder, "Just, I have a habit of studying ink…" her finger trailing another tattoo.

Juice watched her as her fingers running alone the tattoo on his arm, "Well, study away." He smiled looking over her arm, the green vines with different colour flowers, his finger started to trace them up to her elbow. "I love this one." He whispered before brushing his face into her hair.

Kelly closed her eyes feeling his hand moving down her waist; it paused at her hip playing his fingers over her. "I'm not really fond of that one," Her eyes going down to see his hand playing with her oldest tattoo, her first one. It was on a small star, her hand covering over his.

"Why?" He asked watching playing his finger around the lines of the star.

Kelly's eyes met his, "I got it in such a rush I never gave it much thought." Her voice was soft, even if aside from the star, she had a little skull tattooed on her shoulder blade.

"I guess it's simple, looks like you've had it for a while." He now moved on the bed freeing his other arm. "I guess you learn a lot about someone by the tats they've gotten."

Placing her hand to his cheek Kelly pulled Juice into a kiss, she could feel him smiling into the kiss as he moved his hand wrapping it around her holding her against his chest.

Breaking the kiss Kelly looked over to the clock, "I have to get up…" She sighed trying to move from the bed, "I need to get up." She added.

"What do you have that can be more important than me?" Juice asked kissing down her shoulder, "As a member, and you being a prospect, I think I should order you to stay in this bed with me." He purred kissing up her neck.

Closing her eyes Kelly laughed, "I would love to, I would, but I promised Ellie, and I can't break a promise to a kid." Her eyes opened to see Juice pouting. "Don't do that it's not attractive."

"Fine, but tonight…" He paused, "I am going to be late." He now sat up in the bed, "Big thing Clay wants me to take care of." He brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Kelly nodded, "Well I guess I'll see you later." Moving the sheets she got out of the bed.

Juice reached pulling her back; he kissed her shoulder his hands running down her stomach, "Give me thirty minutes." His hands kept moving down.

Kelly let out a small moan, "I don't want to be late," Her voice pleading, but she didn't move keeping her eyes closed. "You're making it impossible to leave."

"Then don't." Juice pulled her back into the bed; he lay above her brushing more of her hair out of her face, "Say you're sick." He lent down starting to kiss down her body.

Hearing her cell phone buzzing along the night side table, she quickly grabbed it pressing the answer button, "Hello…"

"Hey it's just me, checking to see what time you're picking Ellie up again." Opie looked across the living room to Ellie staring out the window.

Kelly bit her lip, quickly she slapped Juice's head making him stop, "Sorry I'm running late, I had a late night, but I'm just on my way now." Quickly moving off the bed she watched Juice face crash into his pillow. "Tell Ellie I'll get her something cute to make up for running late."

"I'll do that, and Kelly." Opie walked out of the living room, he closed the door behind him. "I've got something important to talk to you about."

"Sure, I really am sorry; I guess time got away from me." Kelly awkward balanced her phone on her shoulder pulling on a vest, "I will be there in no time." Hanging up the phone Kelly pulled on her jeans looking over Juice still face down in the bed.

Lifting his head up Juice looked over Kelly pulling on another shirt over the vest, "I guess you should go." He got off the bed standing in front of her, his hands running in her hair, "See you when I get home." He kissed her.

"Yeah," Kelly smiled glancing down over Juice's, "You were so close to winning until Opie called." She kissed his cheek.

Juice rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Opie had to go and cockblock me." He gave her one more kiss, then let her go watching her pulling on her boots. "Just know I'll have to take care this of myself now." He glanced down.

Kelly looked down with him, "I'll make it up to him, and you later." Patting his chest, she walked out the bedroom picking up her jacket and keys. "Have a nice day sexy." She waved at him walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the driveway Kelly inhaled the last of a cigarette; she flicked it away stopping the engine. All the drive she felt bad, she knew that in the end she'd never let anyone down, but getting out of the car she caught a glimpse of Ellie in the window giving the girl a quick wave.<p>

The front door opened, Kelly smiled seeing Kenny running straight into her arms, "Whoa there cowboy." She joked giving him a hug; she looked up to see Opie standing in the doorway looking over her. "I feel horrible."

"Don't worry about it," Opie watched her heading towards the house, he brushed a hand over Kenny's head. "You're here now." He added as Kelly got closer to him, he took the time to quickly look at the car. "Still I told Ellie you're going to make up to being late." He stepped aside letting Kelly into the house.

"I need to know what this important thing you need to talk to me about." She walked into the hallway, Kenny already in the living room with his step brother, Ellie watching her from the couch.

Opie closed the door to the living room, he inhaled, "I'm worried," He held a hand up before Kelly could protest. "The Niners are not like us; well as much as I care to know about them they would go to any length to protect themselves." He reached into a draw, Kelly's eyes going wide. "I want you to have this." He placed the gun in her hand. "Don't argue."

"Opie, I don't know what to say." She moved the gun from one hand to another, "I've never fired a gun before in my whole life." Her eyes meeting his, she felt weird holding it, but it wasn't anything like she expected.

Opie took a step forward, his hand covering her hand holding the gun, "I'll show you how to shot it, not now, but I will." He then turned her hand, "Safety on," He then used her hand to move the switch, "Safety off." His voice was low; it had a calming tone to it. "It's a nine millimetre, easy to handle." He moved her hand to be holding it, "Best thing is to hold straight, it has a bit of a kick to it, but nothing you won't be able to handle."

Kelly listened, her eyes meeting his, "Ope," She inhaled quickly, "Thank you." She placed the gun in her bag, and then smiled. "So teach me to shot, we've come a long way from you teaching me how to ride a bicycle."

"Yeah, guess we have." He closed the draw he took the gun from, "I don't want anything to happen to you." He spoke honestly, but whenever he looked at Kelly now, he felt like he had to do anything he could to stop anything happening to her.

Kelly straightened herself out, "Well I better take Ellie, before she explodes." Her hand went to her hair pushing it back.

"So, another thing I have to ask, who are you staying with, and please don't say a friend." Opie's voice serious, he studied over Kelly carefully.

Biting her lip, she inhaled, "It really just someone I've not seen in a while letting me crash on their couch." Kelly was finding it harder to dodge the subject, but she just couldn't have any of the members know, it was too risky. "Don't worry about it, please."

"Well just let me know who this guy is, so I know I can trust you staying there." His voice hit a rough tone, and Kelly closed her eyes trying to keep herself from exploding. "Okay, okay I get it." He touched her shoulder giving it a light squeeze, "Just have fun with Ellie, then I'll see you at the club house tonight, Tigs planning a thing, so we'll need you as barmaid."

"Cool, I'll be there," Kelly felt like she dodged a bullet for sure.

Opening up the living room door again Opie smiled to Ellie, "You be good for Kelly." He watched as she grabbed her coat running out the door.

Kelly laughed, "I'll bring her back in a few hours, and again thank you Ope." She walked out the door, she watched as Ellie was excited to get into the car, but all Kelly could do was think of a way to get Opie from pushing her secret further.

* * *

><p>"Boy you ate a lot of pizza!" Kelly laughed holding the shopping bags heading to the car, Ellie walking beside her with a spring in her step. "I mean a lot of pizza."<p>

"They said all you can eat," Ellie giggled looking to the bags in Kelly's hands, as well as the bags she was holding. "So I ate all I could eat." She kept a smile on her.

Kelly's smile dropped looking over the other side of the road, her stomach that was full felt suddenly hollow as the new sheriff stood by her car.

Walking across the street, Kelly stopped looking over the uniform, but ignored him opening the car for Ellie to get in. "Miss Madock…" Roosevelt smiled to her, "I have to say you are one hard girl to find." He glanced to the front passenger seat at Ellie; she looked out of the window concerned. "I think you know what I need to speak to you about."

Kelly inhaled brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, she had to keep a level head, "I know what you want, but right now isn't good, so unless you want to charge me with something." Her voice strangely stronger than she expected, "I really don't have the time right now, but to make a very long story short, I'm not testifying to anything, and as far as I'm concern, you're just wasting your time."

Roosevelt kept smiling; he knew that he wasn't going to let it go, "Well," He reached into his pocket taking out a card, "If some how you happen to change your mind, give me a call." He held the card out to her.

"I won't." Kelly took the card she ripped it up and dropped it on the ground before getting into her car, she closed the door, but he opened it again placing another card on the dashboard.

"I'm giving you a chance to come in willingly; I will find a way to get what I want." His smile was starting to get creepy, "And trust me when I say in the end I get what I want." He closed the door walking away.

For a few seconds Kelly sat in silence, her eyes kept looking at the card before putting it in her pocket; she knew this wasn't going to end well. But her eyes were going to Ellie looking upset next to her. "Lets get you home." She started the car, Kelly didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew this was something she had to tell someone soon.


	16. Breaking down

**AN:** I'd like to make a quick apology for the little mistakes in the last chapter, I am pretty sure I've read through this one proper, but if you do spot any of my mistakes, don't feel scared to let me know, I am always open to constructive criticism.  
>Hope you enjoy, I am busting this updates fast, but if I start getting really over friendly on Juice, it's only cos Season four is killing my emotions...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Chapter sixteen<strong>******  
><em><em><em><em>Breaking down<em>___

* * *

><p>Gemma opened the front door when she saw the car pull up, but paused seeing the look on Kelly's face as she got out locking it behind her. "Are you alright?" She asked, for a second she tried to see if anything was physically wrong.<p>

"I'm fine," Kelly stepped into the house, she handed the keys to Gemma, "I just completely flaked on the rental car, so I think I should just give it back before I get into trouble." Kelly looked around the living room before sitting on a couch.

Gemma placed the keys down on the coffee table, placing a hand on Kelly's knee she tried to figure if she was reading too much into this. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Her voice was concerned, but watched as Kelly shrugged it off. "Kelly, I think if something is bothering you, you should be able to tell me."

Kelly laughed, "Seriously, all that is wrong is that I ate way too much pizza today, and felt horrible for being late picking Ellie up, that I practically brought her a whole new wardrobe." Her hands were patting her knees, when really there was so much that she was keeping from Gemma, from everyone, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Well if you're sure," Getting to her feet Gemma looked over Kelly, "So have you got any plans tonight?" Her hand swopping up the keys studying them over, "I have to admit, I'm thinking about buying a new rental car," She tossed the keys back to Kelly watching her catch them. "I've put you on the insurance plan, and it's registered to you now," Breaking into a smile.

Kelly glanced over the keys, "Wow," Giving Gemma a hug. "Really, this is just amazing." Kelly pulled back kissing Gemma's cheek. "But I only popped her to pick something up."

"Yes going back to this mystery place…" Gemma raised her eyebrow, "I would really like to know where you're stay."

"Really Gemma?" Kelly placed the car keys into her pocket, "I am staying with a friend, who said I can stay with them a few nights." Her hand held up, "If you don't trust me, I could say that I am secretly working for a brothel where I service old business men." She watched as Gemma didn't look too impressed. "Did I mention they were German men, big old Germans."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Okay I get your point, you going to the club house tonight, Tigs all excited about no reason, but a big reason to celebrate."

"Yes, I'll be serving drinks from eight till eight possibly." Brushing her hair back Kelly laughed, "I'm just going to try and keep a good time going." Now headed to where her room was Kelly closed the door behind her. She reached a hand into her pocket taking out the card; she looked it over before putting it back into her pocket.

* * *

><p>Opie passed a case of beer over to Jax, "So you think Kelly is up to something?" He asked looking over the other cases of beer that were going to be gone in a matter of hours.<p>

Jax shrugged, "I never gave it much thought." He stacked the cases behind the bar, taking two beers out passing one to Opie. "But I just think it's amazing to how far Gemma is going to figure out where she's staying." He took a sip of the beer, "I don't really care."

"Yeah, but you have to be a little bit curious?" Opie popped the cap off his beer taking a swig, "I mean she was late picking Ellie up, plus when I called her she sounded…"

"Okay, I don't really want to know Ope!" Jax held a hand up in protest, "Plus I am curious, but not enough to worry unless she is staying with some dirt bag, and if this dirt bag hurts her, then I'll just have to make it my business."

Opie took another sip of the beer, his hand playing over the label, "I thought I'd let you know, today I gave Kelly a gun."

"You what?" Jax put the beer down on the table; he didn't really know how to react.

Opie raised his eyebrow, "I feel a lot better after giving her the gun, if there are people after her to stop her saying anything. I think it's not fair if she's unprotected."

Jax picked his bottle up again, "I guess you're right, plus she's not really going to walk around flashing it." He nodded, "But does she know how to use it?"

"Yeah, tomorrow I'm going to take her to the shooting range, give her some help." He looked over the bar seeing Juice getting himself a drink. "Excited about tonight?" He asked quickly.

"Sure," Juice knew he had to keep his cool, but over hearing about Kelly getting a gun, he didn't really know how to act. "Just getting a beer," He waved the bottle heading off quickly.

Jax and Opie exchanged glances, "I really don't get him sometimes…" Opie now picked up another case passing it to Jax.

"I think it's that way with all of us," He took the case with a grin; "No one gets him." He placed it down seeing Kelly walking into the club house. "Took your time," He joked.

"Sorry!" Kelly quickly rushed behind the bar, "I was, well I am here now, and I just needed to put something clean on." She looked to Opie, "Well pass the case."

Opie passed the case looking her over, "So Ellie said that something happened today." He watched her face carefully. "Wanna tell me about it, instead of me hearing from her."

"It was nothing," Kelly started to take the beers from the case putting them into a fridge, "I guess the guy must of spooked her."

Jax nodded, "Well just making sure you're doing okay." He ran a hand into her hair messing it up.

Kelly pushed him away, and then lightly straightened her hair out, "You're a jerk. You know that." She carried on putting the beers away.

Opie laughed, "Well is there a change your friend will be turning up?" He lifted his bottle; he had placed the last of the cases on the bar, but was watching Kelly carefully.

"No, they're busy." Her voice drifted off as she glanced down the bar seeing Juice talking to somebody. "But they wished they could have…"

Jax laughed, "You're shitting us right?" He watched as Kelly laughed at him, "You know we all will find out who this guy is."

"And what makes you think it's a guy, could be a girl." Picking up a beer for herself, she could see the people coming in for the big night, well more Tigs excuse to get drunk.

Opie laughed, "Well then I guess if you live with a girl, you'll have a lot to explain with what I overheard…" He raised his beer up waiting for a response.

"Oh shh!" Kelly waved a bar towel at him before walking away to start serving. Jax climbed over the bar to stand next to Opie, both of them laughing at the look on Kelly's face.

* * *

><p>Normally Juice would be in his element here, watching all the girls walking around, he brought his beer to his lips taking a drink looking at the only girl he wanted. She was standing behind the bar serving Tigs another beer and a shot, he kept thinking of getting up and grabbing her, he wanted so badly to kiss her, but knowing it was too soon. The consequence of them being together wasn't sure of, but it wasn't a risk he was willing to make. So as he drank his beer he watched as other men in the club kept dancing with girls, while all he did was sit and not know what else to do.<p>

"So how much longer are you going to be behind that bar?" Tigs knocked the shot back, placing the empty glass back onto the bar looking over Kelly with greedy eyes.

Kelly poured another shot with a smile, "Well, seeing how you lot drink, all night." She pushed the drink towards him, out of the corner of her eye seeing Juice alone, she knew that most of the night he'd been watching her. "But I'm hoping to be having fun as soon as Phil gets his ass back here to take over." Her voice dropped.

"Will you be having fun with me?" He purred leaning closer to her, he brushed a hand into her hair watching her eyes, he could feel them staring down into his, even giving him a glare, "Or not." He picked his bear up knocking back the other shot to find a girl.

Kelly rolled her eyes looking down to her phone dancing along the table, she quickly glanced to the name feeling her fist clench as she picked it up to go someplace quiet.

Juice getting to his feet started to head towards the bar, he stopped as someone stood in his path. "Hey, you look like you need some company." Ima gave Juice the quick look over, "Wanna have some company." Her hand ran down the front of his chest, her eyes looking into his while lightly biting her lip.

"I don't think so," He couldn't believe it, his eyes going to the bar seeing that Kelly had been watching, but she turned around heading for the back room. Juice felt his stomach drop, but watching Ima he knew what she was talking about. "Sorry." He pushed her aside heading for the bar.

"Hey!" Tigs stopped him; he placed a hand on Juice's shoulder before his eyes followed Ima to the girls bathroom. "Please don't tell me you're turning down tail." He laughed, "Cos I made this a night for the boys, get a little fun, and you turn it down." He pointed, "That is a porn star." He turned to Bobby, "Tell the guy you don't turn down a porn star."

Bobby smirked, "Juice, I guess maybe we got the wrong kind for you." He snickered, "He's been turning it down all night." He pointed out, "As matter of fact. I guess you're losing it."

"It's not like that..." Juice tried to get passed both Tigs and Bobby, but was proving not to be so easy, "Seriously?"

"Prove you ain't no pussy, and we'll let you walk on by," Tigs kept watching Juice.

Juice turned to Bobby now, "Come on, I'm not in the mood!"

"Oh, well…" Bobby clicked his fingers and a tall woman headed over, "I need you to tell me if you think this one is gay."

The woman eyed Juice up, but all Juice could do was feel all his frustration going into his hands. The woman finally lent in brushing her lips onto Juice's, she held it there for a few seconds before letting go. "No.., he's not gay, but very sexy." She gave him the come on look towards a room.

Juice went to open his mouth, but suddenly see Kelly throwing a rag down walking away from the bar again; he watched her walking out of the club house. "I hate you guys!" He snapped before pushing away from them heading to the bar, he couldn't make it so obvious that he didn't want any of the women here; the one he wanted was pissed off.

Kelly sat on a bench everyone else was inside; it was too cold to be outside anyway. While she brought a smoke up to her lips she exhaled looking up to the sky, her hand looking over her cell phone feeling the pit of her stomach hollow for the second time today.

She closed her eyes for a second listening to the ring tone again; she looked to the number quickly answering it. "Hey mom…" She exhaled the smoke into the cold air.

"Kelly, I wished you wouldn't have hung up on me." Lynda snapped down the phone, "And I want to know why the Hell are you back in Charming?"

For a second Kelly kept quiet, "Well for one I can do what I want, and two I really don't have to tell you anything!" Her hand gripping on the phone, she felt like she was going to scream, but controlled herself.

Lynda could be heard gritting her teeth, "Well I guess you really are taking a page from that whore of a sister of mine." Her voice bitter, and Kelly felt her chest tighten. "Kelly, do you have any self-respect?"

"Nope, I guess I don't. And if you're going to call me, just to give me these little pearls of wisdom, shove them up your ass and leave me alone!" Kelly shouted down the phone before throwing it across the lot.

Getting to her feet Kelly inhaled the last of the smoke throwing the butt down, turning around to be face to face with Juice. "Kelly…"

"Not now, I really can't handle it." Kelly cut him off heading for the door, but felt Juice's hands holding her still. "Please, I'm really not in a good mood."

"Because of what you saw?" He asked softly, his hands loosening up on her arms.

Kelly bit her lip shaking her head, "I don't know what you're talking about, the first girl chatting you up, or the second one you kissed." Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't really care, but what I do care about is that somehow my mother found out I was here, so she's been calling me nonstop."

"Oh," Juice took a step back looking in the direction her phone went, "So, you're not mad at me?" He asked feeling confused.

Kelly let out a small chuckle, "I'm not mad," Her eyes looking up to his, "Unless you want me to be mad?"

"I, well I've never really been exclusive, plus I didn't know if that was what we were doing." He ran his hand under his nose, "I'm not saying I want to cos, I really don't."

Kelly raised her eyebrow, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" For a second she smiled brushing a hand across his cheek.

Juice smiled back, "I like the idea of us being exclusive to each other." He lent down lightly kissing her.

Kelly closed her eyes taking in the kiss, her hands running up his arms holding herself against him. "Well, I guess you can go back and enjoy the party, while I'm going to find my cell phone." She gave him one more kiss, "Just stop making it obvious that you don't wanna score, just play along, have fun and know I trust you." She now started to walk away.

Juice watched before heading back into the club, he stopped seeing Piney standing at the door, "I guess you saw that."

Piney nodded, "I did," He drank some beer from a bottle looking to Kelly searching for her phone, "And you got nothing to worry about, I want say anything to anyone."

Juice patted his shoulder, "Thanks, but I don't even know what is going to happen." He glanced back to see Kelly picking up her phone, it hit him how much was being put on the line.

Piney's eyes followed Juice's, "I don't know either, but you better have a mighty good plan." He started to walk towards his bike, "Goodnight."

Juice waved him off, lingering at the door watching Kelly on her phone, he inhaled feeling like a big weight had now been placed on his chest, and he wasn't even sure how much weight was going to be put on top of that.


	17. Choices

**AN:** Well, well, I am slightly annoyed with all the times this site has been down, but lucky enough I can update.  
>Also want to add that right now I am going to be trying to keep my story quality under control.<br>Plus I really need to remind myself that the story has to move forward.  
>Ah mindless babble, I love to babble, but without further a due, The new chapter...<br>Second note, I really do love updating, plus this is officially my most alerted story, so thank you all so very much!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>******Chapter seventeen**  
><em><em><em><em><em>Choices<em>____

* * *

><p>Opie placed his hands around Kelly as she held the gun, "Now you just need to aim." He said slowly watching as she was focused on her aiming. "Then when you're ready squeeze the trigger." He added slowly pulling her finger down letting a round off.<p>

Kelly felt the kick of the gun, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she laughed feeling Opie letting her hands go, he took a step back. "So that is pretty much the shooting part." Letting her hand fall to her side she turned to face him. "What's next?"

"We've got reloading, but maybe you should let some rounds off on your own." He took a step back taking his own gun out, he looked to the target aimed and fired.

Kelly looking back to the target, she lifted the gun again, without the help of Opie she aimed letting off a few rounds, she wasn't perfect, but she knew that practice needed to be had before she'd be able to aim better. "You have a good time last night?" She asked letting the last few rounds go.

"It was alright," Opie replied, he let a few more rounds go, but stopped watching Kelly. "Did you?" He watched her fire the last of her clip.

Kelly just shrugged, "I don't know, I guess breaking my phone didn't help my mood." She stopped talking turning around again. "My mom found out I was here."

"Really?" Opie pulled a clip out his pocket, "What did she have to say?" He walked over to Kelly taking the gun from her hand.

Kelly sighed, she watched over him holding her gun, "The same thing, just how unhappy she is with my choices in life." Stepping closer she studied the gun. "What you doing?"

Opie smiled, "Well unloading is straight forward," He started, "You eject the empty clip." He showed her the button with the empty clip falling into his free hand. "And then you slide the new one in." He pushed the clip in, it snapped as it locked into place. He pulled the barrel back, for a second looking to Kelly. "And now you know everything about looking after your gun." He gave the gun back, "So I was thinking, since I don't normally want to make a habit." He exhaled, "Me and Lyla want to take a few days, just the two of us."

"And you want to know if I'd watch Ellie and Kenny?" Kelly added with a grin.

Opie loaded his own gun up, "Yeah Lyla's son is gonna be staying with his Granma," He shrugged, "You don't have to if you don't want to." He added while aiming for the target again.

"No, I don't mind." Kelly replied as she watched Opie shot, "Let me know when and I'm all for it."

* * *

><p>Gemma sat in the office; every now and then she would look out the window hoping to see something. Right now everything seemed to be too quiet. The past few days had seem to pass quickly, her hand playing on a stack of paperwork that needed to be finished by the end of the day, she couldn't help but keep thinking too much into things.<p>

Hearing the phone ring Gemma jumped before picking up, "Teller Morrow repairs, how can I help you?" Her voice was polite.

"Gemma," A dark tone spoke from the other end of the phone.

"Lynda!" Gemma dropped the polite tone, replacing it with her own sadistic tone. "What do you want?" She added while glancing to the window.

Lynda was quiet for a long time on her end; the silence was getting on Gemma's nerves. "I was informed that Kelly was kicked out of college, the only reason I know is they send stuff she left in her dorm here."

Gemma exhaled, "Look, if it's that important, I can get a courier come pick them up if it makes you feel happy to have her off your hands." Her eyes were shifting around the office looking for a number.

"That's just you Gemma, just what you always wanted." Lynda kept her tone even, but even in that Gemma could still make out the edge. "I wanted my daughter away for that shit, I may not be mother of the year, but I didn't want Kelly involved with that club, or that man you married after John."

"Well Lynda, if you only called to make remarks, I'm going to hang up." Gemma went to put the phone down.

Lynda's voice shouting down the phone, "Gemma, you just don't get it, Gemma don't you dare hang up. Gemma!"

Gemma placed the phone down jumping to see Kelly standing in the door way, "My mother!" She waved enthusiastically.

"Yes, she wanted to let me know you have stuff at her place." Gemma smiled again seeing Kelly, "So how did it go with Opie?"

"I can now pretty much say I know all I can know about guns." She sat down watching Gemma, "And also, I am going to be getting back to work, but seeing if there is anything I can do for you?"

Gemma exhaled, "Well I have this to do, but if you want you can just tidy around."

Kelly got to her feet, "At least the mystery of how my mom knew I was here, but I really wished she just let me live my life."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about her, you just be happy." Gemma put her glasses on, she felt a lot better, but a nagging feeling was eating away at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>There was one thing that Kelly didn't like about Charming, it wasn't a big deal, but when it came to her cell phone, it was a pain to get it replaced. Being that she threw her old one and broke the screen, to save trouble she was driving to buy herself a new one.<p>

It wasn't long before she found a place; she locked the car walking in. She didn't take long to find and buy the new phone, but walked out the store to be face to face with the same man that warned her after the shooting. "We need to talk."

Kelly inhaled, she felt her hand going to her purse pushing it back, she wasn't scared, but knowing her gun was there was enough to give her reassurance that if it came down to it, she'd give as good as she got. "It all depends, what you need to talk to me about?" Her eyes were never leaving his, "I gave Clay your message; I am just trying to replace my phone."

Laroy looked Kelly up and down, "We are talking about our current situation, and how that involves you." He gave a side smirk, "I don't think you want to have to ruin that pretty face." He added running a hand against her cheek, "And what a lovely face that is." He purred as a car pulled up.

Kelly took a step back, her eyes were staring him down, "If you need to know anything, just know I'm not saying anything to anyone, and I am not getting in that car." Her voice was starting to shake now, her hand going for her purse, but it was all a last resort.

"I think it's best for us all if you just get in the car…" Laroy stepped closer, his hand reaching out for Kelly's arm, but her knee came crashing into his groin.

Kelly watched him go down, her elbow quick to meet his nose as she made a run for it; she kept her purse tight on her shoulder. Running wasn't one of the strongest points in Kelly's abilities, but as she ran quickly, she could only keep thinking of what she was going to do.

Getting to his feet Laroy brushed the blood that was starting to pool from his nose, he looked to his crew. "Why you just standing there, get her!" He pointed in the direction Kelly was running in.

Running forward, Kelly kept trying to think, but with her running, determination to keep away from a group of men chasing her. Every logical thought went flying right out the window. She was scared, most of all, she needed to outsmart them.

Quick as she could Kelly jumped a fence, she didn't know how far they were behind her, but her hand went into her purse taking the gun. Safety off, her hands held it ready, she wasn't even sure how this was going to work. There were at least four of them, not including Laroy, so she was seriously out numbered.

Inhaling through her nose, exhaling out her mouth, she heard them run passed, her eyes closed for a few seconds, all her mind was screaming at her was to keep still. Kelly sat still for twenty minutes, her legs started to go numb when she realised they had lost her.

Reaching into her purse, she put the gun away getting out her new cell phone, dialling in a number she closed her eyes listening to the ringing. "Hello…" Her voice whispered when someone answered.

"Hey, you okay Kelly?" Jax's voice was soft down the phone, he picked up in her hello that something wasn't right. "Kelly, speak to me."

Kelly bit her lip, "I need you to come get me," Her voice still shaking, she bit her lip trying to control her emotions, but even if she wanted to be tough, it was hard not to feel scared.

Jax exhaled sharp, "Kelly, I need you just to tell me where you are, and I'm on my way." He kept his tone serious now, Jax knew the fear in her voice, and he couldn't just leave her.

Kelly slowly told Jax where she was, she was not going to move from the spot, and as she kept in her hiding place, her eyes kept more of an alert around her.

"Okay Kelly, I will be there real soon." He hung up the phone.

Kelly rested her head against the fence, "Fuck!" She muttered while running her hands through her hair, she rolled down on the fence sitting on the grass, taking a smoke out of her pocket she lit up. All she had now was waiting for Jax to show up, now realising how serious this all really was.


	18. Evil in your own backyard

**AN:** As I've had a slow day at work, I used this time to outline the next three chapters after this one, and I'm pretty sure I am going to die of emotions.  
>Just hoping you all are enjoying the ride, as I am pretty sure that I am plotting the end of this tale.<br>As always it's amazing to have such a following, and to my amazing reviews keep me going strong.  
>Again, Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>****Chapter eighteen**  
><em><em><em><em><em><em>Evil in your own backyard<em>_____

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jax parked his bike by Kelly's car, he could see the tires had been slashed and the bonnet smashed in. He glanced around trying to figure out where Kelly could be, picking his phone up he called Opie, "Hey, I'll need a tow truck."

"What you need it for?" Opie asked stepping away from a car he was working on.

Jax scanned the area, "Kelly's car is totalled. I'll tell you more later." He exhaled starting to walk down the street, "I just need the truck." He added.

"Okay, just give me an address." Opie didn't like this, the idea of someone trashing Kelly's car, because he had a feeling Kelly didn't crash it.

After giving the address Jax listened to Opie hanging up, he started to walk faster, placing the phone back to his ear after dialling Kelly's number he listened around, "Jax!" Kelly sounded relieved; he studied the area around him.

"Where are you?" He asked, for a second he had a feeling she was close.

Kelly stood up from where she'd been hiding; she waved seeing Jax hanging up the phone, she jumped over the fence walking over to him. "I'm fine." She said before he had a chance to say anything to her. "I just need to get away from here."

Jax put an arm around her; he didn't really know what to say as he walked them back to his bike, taking one last look at the car. Part of him didn't understand what was going on, if this was a Niners revenge, wouldn't they have come after the club, not just one person.

Kelly sighed looking at the car, "It's just my luck!" Sounding disappointed she took the bike helmet off Jax putting it on.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to fix it," He tried to reassure her, but getting on the bike feeling Kelly sitting behind him, he wasn't worried about the car at all; he was more worried about the safety of his cousin.

Kelly held on tight, she could tell that Jax was taking her to his place. She didn't know whether to be happy about it, or knowing that Jax wanted Tara to give her a look over. Right now she just wanted to go somewhere she could feel safe, but all the while the little things kept playing on her mind about the whole thing.

Pulling into the drive Jax stepped off the bike after Kelly, she didn't seemed too shaken up, but her placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are more than welcome to crash here." He brushed his hand down her arm.

"Thanks." Her hands went into her pockets heading into the house, in the back of her mind she knew she should be letting Juice know she's okay, but a bigger part of her didn't want to worry him. "Can I use the bathroom?"

Walking into the house Jax after Kelly closing the door he nodded, "Yeah, I'll get Tara to make you a coffee," He headed to the kitchen seeing Tara waiting for an answer to what was going on. "She's fine."

"Well it just gets worse," Tara started to make the coffee, her attention focused on her task, even if she couldn't stop thinking how Kelly must be feeling. "You are going to do something?"

"Clay hasn't said anything, I've wanted to talk about it with the club, but it's like he doesn't want to know about it." Jax felt frustrated with it all, Kelly was Clay's niece. The man practically raised her.

Tara signed, "Maybe you should," Her hand running up his arm, her eyes focused on his. "Jax, what if this happens again, what if this time she's not so lucky."

"I think I will be better prepared," Kelly placed her gun on the table, "I won't let him threaten me, not again." Her head shook making her hair bounce from side to side. Kelly didn't spend all her life being tough, just to be scared by a few gang members.

Jax walked to Kelly, placing both his hands on her shoulders he could tell she wasn't over her fear, "I need you to be cool. I know you want to do this, but you need to understand there is a system."

"Maybe you should take a shower; I can make you something to eat." Tara stepped in, "Jax will figure something out." Her eyes looked over Jax; she tried so hard to calm everything down.

Jax nodded, "You just need to calm. I'll go to the club house and see what is going on." He gently placed a hand to her cheek, "No one will get away with trying to hurt you."

Kelly nodded, "Fine." She couldn't argue with him, letting out a sigh, "I'll shower, but I'll need something to change into."

Tara nodded, "I think I have something that might fit you." She smiled, "I'll get that now." She headed out of the bedroom, for a second turning to look at Kelly and Jax together. She knew Jax would do anything to protect his cousin, and Tara was going to stand by him.

* * *

><p>Opie got back to the shop, the car was a complete mess, but all he cared about was getting to the bottom of this. He unhooked the car from the truck as Jax pulled up on his bike, both men looking at the car. "I don't know why, but I just have a feeling that something isn't right." Opie turned to face Jax.<p>

"I know man." He brushed a hand under his nose before taking out a smoke, "I mean if the Niners had beef with us, they'd come after us, why are they wasting their time scaring Kelly?" He inhaled some of the smoking letting it out. "I just don't get it."

"Seems like something to take up with Clay." Opie took his own smoke out lighting up; he could tell that everyone was doing something. "He left a few minutes ago, but didn't say where."

Jax rolled on the balls of his feet; he didn't know what to do now. "I better get back; I know Kelly keeps insisting she's fine, I know her better."

"Yeah, I'm gonna start on the car," Opie looked to his watch, he didn't have much else planned to do, plus it gave him a reason not to go home for a few hours.

Jax nodded, "Cool, well I'll speak to you once I hear anything, oh and when you see Clay tell him I want a meeting with a vote, We're going to get to the bottom of this."

Jax jumping back on his bike he rode off, Juice on the other hand stepping out of the club house, he heard a lot. Glancing over his phone he could see Kelly hadn't contacted him, he didn't really know what to feel walking over to Opie studying over the wreak that was Kelly's car. "What happened?"

"Niners, they're shaking Kelly up again." He exhaled smoke flicking the butt away. "She's at Jax's place." He lifted what was left of the bonnet taking a better look of the car.

Juice pushed his phone back into his pocket while looking over the car again; he felt a lump in his throat. "She's not hurt? Like none of them hurt her."

Opie paused, "She's a little shaken up, but she's going to insist to everyone she's fine." He pushed the bonnet down. "This car is a complete write off." He grunted.

"So when are we going to retribute this?" Juice tried to calm his temper, but the fact of it was Kelly and he didn't want anyone to get away with hurting her.

Opie couldn't believe the look on Juice's face, he inhaled slowly trying to keep a level head, "I don't mean to sound rude, but." He stopped trying to think of the right words, "Do you have a thing for Kelly?"

Juice took a step back; he didn't know what to say. His emotions were getting the better of him as he headed back to the club house; he picked his phone out of his pocket to send Kelly a text. All he could do was hope she'd tell him what happened and not her it from every other member of the club.

* * *

><p>Clay turned his bike off making sure he was alone, he got off walking over to a bench sitting down next to Laroy. "You did a better job this time." He faced the other man, for a second there was silence.<p>

Laroy laughed, "I am pretty sure she's scared, but boy that girl can run." He snickered, "My boys didn't even have to pretend to run after her, she was like a bullet." He now turned serious, "But just because I'm doing this favour for you…"

"Look, you are doing this as a favour, but like I said, we're going to be making our normal order." He smirked, "Just hoping this time she quits." Clay looked out to the park; he knew this was for the best.

Laroy shrugged, "If you don't have women, why let this one even try?" He wanted Clay to look at him, but he'd known Clay too long to think he was ever going to get a straight answer.

"I guess I thought it wouldn't even pass the vote, I was humouring her, but now I just think it's best to show why woman don't make the cut." He got to his feet heading back to his bike.

Laroy watched, "And my guns!"

"We'll be getting a new shipment from the Irish any day, and you get your first pick of the litter." He smiled broadly getting on his bike, "You have my word brother."


	19. Past is never passed

**AN:** Try and be short and sweet, as I am pretty sure I am going to be little hyper.  
>I love this chapter, and I think it will be one of the best.<br>Hope you love it, reviews are like fuel, I love hearing your feedback.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>****Chapter nineteen****  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Past is never passed <em>______

* * *

><p>Lyla opened her eyes and the first thing she did was stretch her hand across the bed to find herself alone, she'd grown used to waking up with an empty feeling. She loved Opie, but part of her knew he'd never really love her the way he loved his dead wife. In the back of her mind she didn't want him to either; it wasn't easy being in love with a widower.<p>

Getting out of the bed Lyla found her dressing gown putting it on, her hand running through her hair thinking of the shoots she had today. Walking into the living room all the kids were already watching cartoons, she smiled seeing Opie in the kitchen doing school lunches, and a part of her knew he was good father, as well as a good man.

"Morning…" She whispered standing beside Opie looking to the row of sandwiches he was making.

Opie glanced up to her, "I thought I'd give you a break, and something to clear my mind." He started to wrap the sandwiches up putting them in lunch boxes, "I just feel like we should be doing something."

Lyla sighed, getting to the coffee machine she started to make a fresh pot, she'd not really spoken to Kelly, but she'd heard Opie say so much. If she didn't know how much like family they were, she'd assume Opie was in love with Kelly, but lucky Lyla trusted Opie.

"I was thinking about that trip," Her voice was soft, her hand running up Opie's back as she stood closer to him. "Maybe we should rain check. Just until everything is sorted out with Kelly, and the club." Her eyes met his.

Opie turned around, his hand holding onto her face, "Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked trying to think straight, he knew he couldn't go away now, not with the possibility of something bad happening to the club.

"Yes, it's important to you, which means it important to me." Her fingers stroked his face, her eyes looking into his. "I love you, and I want to make this work with us."

"I want this to work too," He lent in kissing her; he felt his hands brushing up her waist making the kiss deeper.

Lyla smiled in the kiss, her hands playfully pushing him away, "We can finish this after you drop the kids off at school." Her eyes were studying over him. "I'll just clean up here and we can finish off when you get back."

"I think we're getting close to making that baby," He smiled touching his hands to her stomach; he quickly kissed her forehead putting the last of the lunch stuff in the boxes. "Kids, get your coats on we're leaving in five."

Lyla watched Opie walking out the door with all the kids following; she let out a sigh going over to a draw. Pulling it out, then moved a hidden panel she made, she glanced over the birth control pills. Popping one out she knocked the pill back chasing it with a sip of coffee. She did want to have another baby, but right now wasn't the time, she needed time. And most of all she felt Opie wasn't really as ready as he was making himself out to be. He just wanted to give her a reason to quit her job, and she really loved her job.

* * *

><p>"It's my turn!" Kelly stomped her food down, her arms folding over her chest as she playfully glared at Tigs. She looked like a five year old, but she didn't really care. "You always pick the songs to put on."<p>

Tigs rolled his eyes, "Senior member, senior staff." He pointed to the CD player, "So it's fair to say that I pick the music doll face." He smirked going through the CDs, he picked out his favourite, but Kelly pushed him.

"Ever heard of ladies first?" Kelly reached for her bag taking an iPod dock with her iPod, "So really I am going to play something I want to listen to when I work, cos you're being a giant dick!"

Tigs laughed, he reached out pulling Kelly closer to him, and his arms wrapped around her waist with her back to his front. "What you meant to say is I have a giant dick," His voice a purr in her ear, "And anytime you wanna ride, just say it sugar." He smirked licking the side of her face.

Kelly pushed herself away from him; she brushed her sleeve against her face looking disturbed. "No!" She waved her hands, "I don't care how big your dick may, or may not be." She set up her iPod dock. "I don't ever want to ride your disco stick."

"Don't know what you're missing." He turned back to work, and then felt himself cringing as Kelly's music started to fill up the garage. He disliked anything pop culture, and hated the music even more. "But if you want me to take a gun to my own head, I think this song just might."

"Oh come on, it's just Katy Perry." Kelly now started to sing along to California gurls. She danced with the lyrics, each time getting closer to Tigs; she knew she was pushing his buttons.

"Once you party with us… You'll be falling in love, oh, oh, ooh oh!" Her voice sang into his ears while dancing next to him.

Tigs closed his eyes, for a moment he thought to himself if anyone wanted to really torture him; they just needed to lock him in a room with this song playing over and over. "Kelly!" He gritted his teeth.

"Sun kiss skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle!" Her voice was getting louder as she kept dancing about.

Tigs faced her, he held her arms at her side, for a second their eyes meet before he pushed his lips onto hers, and he kissed her hard making her shut up.

Kelly pushed away, her hands brushing over her mouth, "Eugh!" She looked as if she was going to throw up. "Not cool Tigs!"

"Change the song, or I will do worse!" His voice was serious, but Kelly knew he wouldn't do such a thing, but then he couldn't stand the song.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I'm still picking." She quickly changed the playlist to The Pretty Reckless. Her favourite song coming on, Make me wanna die, and she went to the bike she was fixing up.

Tigs let a sigh of relief, it wasn't as bad as the other song, and he didn't even mind when Kelly started to sing alone to the lyrics, he even got to the point where he learnt the chorus starting to sing along with her.

"Kelly." A male voice was made Kelly jump; she slowly turned around to pray it wasn't who she thought it was.

Dropping her tools, her hand met a face with such a force that Tigs quickly turned to see what was going on. "How dare you!" Kelly hissed at him.

Gary rubbed his hand to the side of his face, he looked over Kelly, and it hadn't been so long since he last saw her. But when she did last see him, it was when she was kicked out from college. "I deserved that." He pointed out quietly.

"And a fucking lot more." Her hands were vibrating at her sides, she knew this couldn't be happening, but with her luck it was. "You told me to stay out of your life; you went and told the school board I was stalking you so you could keep happy family with your wife!" Kelly pushed him away from her. "Why?"

Tigs didn't like the sound of the conversation, he hated the look on Kelly's face as the man stood in front of her in a clean shirt, his jeans looked brand new, and most of all he didn't look like the type of guy Kelly would go for.

"Is this guy bothering you?" He stepped in between the two people, his eyes more focused on Gary, he didn't like men who looked like Gary, too clean, and too much to hide.

Kelly tilted her head to one side, "No, he's just going back to his wife!" Her voice was a dark hiss, everything she had pushed away was boiling back to the surface, and all she wanted to do was kick his ass up and down Charming.

"Kelly…" He pleaded, "Don't you know how much I miss you?" He tried to get passed Tigs who made himself a human shield. "I was wrong, I'm sorry."

Tigs kept his mean face; he didn't really care what had happened between them. All he cared was that this man was making Kelly angry. "Look, she clearly doesn't want you here, so do yourself and your jaw a favour and fuck off!" He pushed a finger into his chest, "Or I'll make that slap she gave you look like a soft breeze."

"You know I wished I chose you," Gary took a step back from Tigs, but his eyes never left Kelly's face, her eyes that he used to love were welling up. "I made a mistake."

Gemma who was peeking through the office window was now making her way out of the door; she stormed over to stand beside Kelly, "What's going on?"

"This man is leaving, he's going to get out of town and not come back." Tigs felt his hands clench into fists, he liked the idea of him staying just so he had an excuse to kick some ass.

Biting her lip Kelly and stepped forward, her hand on Tigs shoulder. "I can deal with this myself. She didn't want someone else fighting her battles. She lightly pushed Tigs out of the way to be face to face with Gary. "I don't miss you, I don't love you anymore." She spat in his face, "So go away, I don't want you anywhere near me." Her voice shaken up, but if anything she wasn't going to let him see her cry again.

"I," Gary started slowly; he brushed the spit from his eyes.

Gemma taking this time to step in, she got close to Gary's face, she didn't know him, but all she knew was Kelly wasn't happy. "I'm telling you, you leave now, or I will get my old man, and he's someone you really don't want to piss off." Her voice low, her eyes glaring at him, "So I think it's best you leave town and never come back here."

"Kelly, I'm not going to give up." Gary started to walk away, he knew Kelly told him of her past, but he didn't expect it to be half as bad as what he thought it was going to be.

Gemma spun around to see Kelly now resting against a car, her hands going into her hair. She ran to her niece holding her in her arms. "Kelly what on earth was that about?"

Kelly exhaled lifting her head, "He's my ex, well I would say ex-boyfriend, but he's married with two kids, and it was the biggest mistake of my life." Her voice cracking, it was the worst time for him to show his face, but most worrying was how he found her in the first place.

* * *

><p>Tara stood in the kitchen as Gemma was dishing up a meal big enough to feed an army, but it was typical food that would be made for the club. It was all last minute, but after what happened at the auto shop it seemed needed.<p>

Gemma moving plates from the kitchen to the dining room with the help of Tara, she turned to face her future daughter in law, "I think I've never seen someone so angry." Gemma stated placing a large platter of meat on the middle of the table.

"Did she ever mention him to you before?" Tara putting a bowl of mash potatoes on the table, she brushed her hands down her shirt. Mostly she remembered Jax mentioning something like it once, but didn't know if Gemma knew or not.

Gemma shook her head, "No, but I have a pretty good idea why it never came up." Her hands going to her hips, she looked over the table to make sure it was perfect. "But we need this, a nice home cooked meal for the boys to take their minds off their troubles."

"So pretty much this is what you do best?" Tara laughed, it wasn't meant to insult Gemma, but when it came to the things she did for the club, there was a good reason she was known as the queen.

Gemma laughed with her, "Well you being the old lady of Jax, and when he takes over the club you'll be the new queen." She walked back into the kitchen to get the last of the food, looking out into the yard to see the sun was setting finally.

Tara followed, but didn't really know what to say, yes she loved Jax so much, but it still felt weird being referred to as his old lady, it was something that slowly over time started to sink in. "I guess I have some very big shoes to fill." She said light hearted, but as she spoke, she turned hearing the front door opening knowing people were starting to show up now.

Gemma tapped Tara's shoulder, "Trust me, you're doing better than I ever gave you credit for." She kissed her cheek, "You're the perfect woman for my son to call his wife." Her attention now went to the men starting to fill the dining room.

* * *

><p>Pulling on a dress felt weird, but Kelly wanted to do something that made her feel good about herself. This week had been getting from bad to worse and she didn't know how much more she could take, or how much more was going to happen. In the back of her mind bad things came in threes, so pulling a hairbrush through her hair, she focused on the mirror making sure she looked just right.<p>

"You look nice," Juice said standing in the doorway to the bathroom, his eyes going over the knee length deep purple dress, her hands in her hair styling it. "You're wearing that to Gemma's dinner?" He asked, but there was something in his tone that Kelly didn't really like.

She waited a few seconds to face him, studying over the way he was standing, it was making her nervous. "Yeah, I guess I thought I needed to wear something to cheer me up." Placing her hairbrush down, she stepped closer to him. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No," He said in a dull tone, "So anything happen today?" Juice knew in his own tone that he didn't sound like himself; he hadn't felt like himself all day because of everything that he overheard Tigs telling Bobby, Chibs and Happy.

Kelly raised her eyebrow to this, "I had a shit day, and your attitude isn't helping it either." Her voice was trying hard to control her already over heated tempter.

The both of the stood still, it was hard for Juice to say anything without feeling the need to scream, he kept still not wanting to be the first person to move, but as Kelly rolled her eyes she pushed passed him heading into the bedroom. Her shoulder smashed into his on the way.

"So you're just going to be like that then?" He snapped before he had the time to really think what he just said out loud.

Kelly turned quickly, her eyes glaring at him, "What!" Her voice was hard, in her hands the shoes she was going to put on now thrown on the bed. "If you've not noticed I've not been having the best month, I've felt like shit and the last thing I want is you turning into an instigator. So if you have something to say, just fucking say it!"

Juice took a step back, in front of him wasn't the Kelly he'd gotten to know over the past two months, but someone who was ready to seriously tear him a new one. "I do have something to say." He snapped, "How about what happened with the Niners, you don't tell me anything, you run to Jax and Opie, and this morning, you don't even care to inform me your ex is in town. No I hear from Tigs Kelly. Fucking Tigs!" He waved his hands, "I don't know if you've notice, but I care about you, and you act like I'm not a part of your life when shit happens."

Kelly let out a dry laugh, "Really!" Her face turning to stone, her tone filled with sarcasm. "I'm sorry that when I had a gang of black thugs chasing me, my first thought wasn't you!" Her fist clench, "Sorry I phoned my cousin, I'm even sorry for when my ex showed up and I didn't beg you to take care of it." Her fingernails were starting to dig into her palms; she felt her whole body shivering. "I said from the start, I don't need a hero, I don't want you to mould me into your old lady." She lifted her hands waving them.

Juice felt sick, he moved across the room, he closed the space between them in a matter of seconds grabbing her arms. "You're really being like this," His own voice getting intense, "There is nothing wrong with wanting someone to take care of you, and if you ever stopped and used your brain you'd let me do this!"

Kelly felt his hands gripping on her arms, he was pinning them to her sides as she got full blaze of his glare. "Let go of me!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why is it so hard to let me do what I have to do, this douche bag comes around, a guy that you've never told me about." His eyes were searching hers, "And let me give him the message that he's not welcome."

Kelly's face turned to stone, her stomach felt completely hollow and all she wanted to do was hit him, but with her arms pinned down, it was hard to do anything. "You are fucking shitting me!" Kelly finally said, "I don't need you, or anyone to take care of my business. If anyone is going to tell him to fuck off and stay away it's going to be me, cos I don't need you acting like…"

"Like what Kelly!" Juice spat out, his fists holding tighter.

Kelly's eyes started to well, she felt it burning through her like acid and it was hurting like hell. "Like you own me!" She finally shouted in his face, her knee coming up hard to hit him in the groin as he finally let her go.

Juice fell to the ground holding himself, he watched as Kelly picked up her shoes and jacket heading out the door. It slammed hard, and all Juice could do was lie there and think of what a giant mistake he'd made, and how he'd ruined everything.

* * *

><p>Opie driving his truck kept searching the streets. When Kelly didn't show up for the dinner Gemma wasn't happy, when Gemma wasn't happy it turned into Opie volunteering to look for her. He knew that from what he'd heard from Bobby that Kelly wasn't having a good day, he slowed down when he could see Kelly walking the streets.<p>

Kelly didn't really know what to think, or how to feel as she smoked a joint walking nowhere in particular. She inhaled the smoke seeing the headlights casting a shadow, the sound of a car slowing down. "Kelly, everyone is worried sick about you." Opie said from his open window, he froze seeing the tear tracks down her face. "Get in." He opened the passenger side door quickly.

Kelly inhaled the last of the joint throwing it aside; hopping into the truck she brushed her hand under her eyes. "Can I go to your place?"

Opie nodded, "Did that guy who came to the shop today do this to you?" He asked, but in the back of his mind he was plotting how to hurt this man.

Kelly shook her head, she couldn't think of the words to say, every part of the fight kept replaying and she felt sick. "No, it wasn't him." Her voice was shaking, her hands in her lap trying hard to stop crying all over again.

Starting to drive home, he felt some relief that Lyla and the kids were still at Gemma's. "Kelly, what happened?" He asked getting closer to his house.

"I had a huge fight, it was horrible, and I keep thinking I wish I never said the things I…" She stopped speaking as Opie stopped the truck in the drive, his attention on her completely.

Opie didn't like the sound of her voice, but before he could reply Kelly had already gotten out of the truck heading to the front door.

"Kelly, who'd you have a fight with?" He opened the front door letting her walk in first; she took her jacket and shoes off, her hands covering her face feeling worse. "Kelly…" He brushed a hand under her chin so she couldn't look away where else. "Talk to me."

Feeling it building up, her tears starting to stream down her face faster, "I fucked things up, I love him and I fucked it up so bad!"

"Fucked up with that douche bag, you did nothing wrong Kelly, he took advantage of you, and we're going to make him pay!" His voice filled with anger.

Kelly shook her head, "No Ope, not Gary." She felt the words choking out. "With Jean…" Her voice was small. "I love him and now I ruined it."

Opie felt frozen on the spot, "You're in love with Juice!" He couldn't believe it, but then it all made sense.

Kelly biting her lip, her body wouldn't stop shaking, and in a matter of seconds Opie was holding her in his arms. He'd never held her like this before, and soon she was in floods of tears again. All Opie could do was hug her, rubbing her back not knowing how to handle this mess.


	20. Do over

**AN:** Super fast update I know, but then I've had this chapter burning in my head for a very long time, so it was the easiest to get into written form.  
>Hoping you're all still enjoying the story, and I'll try and keep my updates coming strong.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Chapter twenty**  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Do over <em>______

* * *

><p>She woke up with a massive headache, her hands running through her hair as she moved on the couch to see last night really did happen. Kelly didn't like the feeling that had settled in her stomach, every detail was still fresh in her memory.<p>

Getting to her feet she walked into the kitchen, she'd never been in this house, but found a glass pouring herself out some water turning to see Opie standing in the doorway looking at her. "You sleep alright?" He asked as he looked unsure of what to do.

Kelly took a sip of the water, her eyes going up to Opie standing in just a pair of jeans. "Yes and no." She replied, but she knew he was only trying his best to make her feel better. "I'm just having one of them moment of feeling like a complete idiot."

Opie stepped into the room, he brushed a hand against her arm, he tried to give a smile, but there was nothing to really smile about. "It's just how we are Kelly." He knew it wasn't easy to explain, "When we find a woman we care about, it's how we show them how we feel, we need to protect the ones we love." He touched her cheek seeing her eyes looked swollen.

"How do I even know if he loves me?" Kelly asked placing the glass down, "I just never got the concept." Her hand brushed through her hair, "Ope, I don't even know what I'm going to do anymore."

"Kelly," He whispered pulling her into a hug; he stroked her hair feeling her face resting against his chest. "I wish I could tell you what to do, I really do, but you're going to have to talk it through with him." He glanced down to her face, she wasn't crying, it seemed she was all cried out. "You're going to have to talk to Juice."

"I knew you was going to say that," Pulling away from him, she rolled her eyes, "I came here to prospect, and end up doing the one thing I thought I'd never do." She laughed, "I can't believe I feel in love with a member!"

Opie smiled, "Kelly, if it makes you feel any better, you did a pretty good job at covering it up, but I don't really know how the others will feel about it." He inhaled, "I guess we've never come across this issue before."

"What a prospect fucking a member of the MC? Or that they feel in love with that member when they didn't plan to?" Kelly snorted out a chuckle feeling like it was a very weird thing for Opie to hear.

Opie ran a hand over his beard, he couldn't help but chuckle too, "I guess not, but then I never really expected any of the MC to be well, gay." He moved around the kitchen looking for coffee, he started to go through draws pulling one out. "But I guess when Clay figures it out, he'll think of some rule to go against it." He took a spoon out the draw, but noticed something wrong. But he brushed it off closing the draw again. "So I guess you'll need to think about what is more important to you."

"Na! I hate thinking." Kelly headed out of the kitchen, "I'm just going to clean myself before heading back to Juice's place." She paused at the door seeing Opie's face, "Yes, it was where I've been staying."

"I think I assumed that last night," He pointed out making a pot of coffee, "You want a lift?" He asked.

Kelly shook her head, "I think I'd like the walk, it'll give me time to clear my head." She tapped the door frame, "But thank you for last night, I think it really helped for me to talk to someone about it."

"Anytime," He replied, "I'm always going to be here for you Kelly, you know that right?" He turned the coffee machine on, he kept thinking how fast she'd grown up, but he'd always see that little girl who cried that she didn't want to go when her mother dragged her off to live in Arizona.

Kelly smiled, "I know Ope. You're a great friend." She turned heading towards the bathroom, she had a lot of things to juggle, but right now she just needed to figure out where she was going from here.

* * *

><p>Juice woke up looking around his room at the club house, after the fight with Kelly he couldn't stay in the apartment. He couldn't believe his actions, he knew in the back of his mind he blew it. He wouldn't be surprised that he had broken the relationship up, he couldn't expect her to want him after the way he treated her. How could he be so stupid to think that it was going to work with how he felt.<p>

Getting out of bed he pulled on his jeans heading out of the room for the kitchen, he found his mug getting to the coffee machine; he turned slowly to see Ima standing behind him. "What brings you here?" He asked starting to make some coffee.

Ima smirked, "I left something here the other night." She brushed a hand down her waist to her hip; she studied over Juice feeling her grin getting bigger. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be up." Her voice was a soft purr getting closer to him.

Juice took a step away from the coffee machine; he could tell she was making an advance towards him. "I don't think anyone else is awake."

"So about what I was saying to you," Ima started, she stood face to face with Juice, her finger running down his bare chest, "I'm more than happy to keep you company." Her eyes going with her hand running to his belt.

"And what kind of company is that?" He asked, he knew what she was talking about, but kept along with the flirting.

Ima bit her lip, her hands on his belt, her eyes on his, and she lightly kissed him, he stood still feeling her hands moving into his jeans, "Maybe we'll take this somewhere else…" She purred pulling back.

Juice didn't know what to do, but pulling her back into his arms he kissed her strong lifting her up. He ignored all the pain he was feeling; he carried Ima back to his room.

* * *

><p>Jax got off his bike after parking it next to Clay's in the driveway; he walked towards the house after spending most of the night thinking over his plan. He didn't want to wait for Clay to start a vote; he wanted to take action now before anything else could happen.<p>

Knocking on the door he looked around the yard, he turned as Gemma opened the door, "What brings you here?" She asked checking the time.

"I need to speak to Clay." He stepped into the house, he knew that it was around the time Gemma gave him his injections so he'd be home.

Gemma nudged her head towards the dining room, "He's in there." She headed towards the bedroom to get ready for the day; she paused turning to face Jax. "Did Opie tell you if he found Kelly?"

Jax nodded, "Yeah, she crashed at his place last night." He carried on walking into the dining room seeing Clay sitting at the table on the phone.

Clay exhaled, "Well I can bring the guns around two, but I'm going to tell you the price hasn't changed." He smirked, "Well I'd appreciate that, but I'm pretty sure everything worked, she'd be handing that prospect patch in any day." He didn't even notice Jax standing in the doorway. "Okay, I'll see you soon brother." He hung up to be face to face with Jax. "How long you've been standing there?"

Jax didn't know how mad he felt, but in that second he wasn't surprised about it. "Does Gemma know you set The Niners on her niece?" His voice a dark hiss, he didn't know how he was keeping himself from yelling.

Clay waved a hand, "I think it's best that you keep this between us," He glanced behind Jax. "I am just proving a point." He reached for a cigar; he didn't feel that he needed to explain himself.

Jax clenched his fists, "I can't believe you." He pointed out, "You put this up for the vote." He waved his hands, "Most time a woman would want to prospect, you'd laugh in their face and send them packing, but you gave Kelly hope, hope in an idea that you were never going to let happen." He shook his head smirking. "So you made me and the others think there is a feud with The Niners, when there was nothing, you used them to scare Kelly." He clapped, "Well now everyone is going to be pissed when they find out what you've done."

"I don't think anyone will have a problem," He inhaled from his cigar, "After the other day she's going to just understand that she's not got what it takes." He shrugged, "I'm not saying she can't help the club, but we're both lying if we seriously were going to patch a woman into the brotherhood."

Jax exhaled, he brushed a hand under his chin looking around himself, "I'm just saying this, I am hoping for your sake this doesn't blow up, because you're going to have tell the others we have no feud with The Niners, or I will." He nodded, "And I hope for everything Kelly does quit before you think of another way to scare the shit out of her, or worse get her killed." He pushed himself away from the table charging out the room, he opened the front door slamming it behind himself.

Gemma stepped into the dining room looking confused, "What did I just miss?" She pointed to where Jax had left.

"It's nothing to worry about," He put on his best smile pulling her on his lap, "You can just be happy that Kelly is no longer prospecting for the club." He kissed the side of her neck playfully.

Gemma smile, "Really?" She looked into his eyes, "How did you make that happen?" She asked feeling lost.

"Just know I got it done, and there is nothing for you to worry about." He tapped her knee, "I got it done." He kissed her brushing his hands up her stomach.

* * *

><p>Kelly got out of the shower; she didn't know what to think when she came back to the apartment to find Juice wasn't there. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked through to the bedroom, reaching for her smokes lit up one sitting on the bed.<p>

The bed hadn't been slept in; she could still see everything just how she left it the night before.

She had gone through everything in her mind, she had to find a way to keep her prospect position and still be able to be with Juice. It would be complicated, but every time she'd think about Juice, she'd think of how much she'd miss not being with him.

Lying down on the bed she could still smell him in the sheets, putting the smoke out in the ashtray beside the bed she sat up taking the towel off her head. If he wasn't here he must be at the club house.

Getting off the bed Kelly went on a hunt for something to wear, she had part one of her plan to do, and that was to find Juice and tell him how she felt about him. It was the first time since Gary that she loved someone, and it was going to work this time with Juice, it just had to.

Dressed and ready Kelly pulled her jacket on, she took a final look at the apartment with a smile thinking she'd be back here again with Juice, and they were going to kiss and make up.

Kelly started to make her way to the club house, it wasn't that far a walk from the apartment, but on the way Kelly just kept thinking over all the things she wanted to do to make up for the fight they had. In her mind she knew she could have handle it a lot better, but with everything that was happening with the club, she took it out on him when she shouldn't have.

Walking into the club house Kelly smiled to Opie standing at the bar, he was talking with Bobby. "Looking better," Bobby smiled to Kelly; he watched her walking towards the rooms. "Looking for anything?" He asked with a wink.

Kelly's attention went to Opie, "Just fixing something." She carried on walking towards the rooms feeling good.

Bobby turned to Opie not sure what to say, but laughed. "I guess someone's happy this morning." He reached for a beer. "Anything happen you should tell me about?"

"Nothing you need to know." Opie shook his head, but he didn't want to say anything he knew, well not until Kelly and Juice decided to say so.

Not knocking Kelly pushed the door open to Juice's room, sticking her head in she felt like a bucket of cold water had just be dumped on her. In the bed she could see Juice with the woman she'd known to be called Ima in bed together. Her eyes wide, she felt like her voice had gone completely slamming the door.

Turning around, she couldn't breathe, her hand touching her chest feeling like she could scream but the sound wouldn't come out, and now she just felt all the rage hit her in one go.


	21. Better than revenge

**AN:** Hello, if you're from Tumblr reading this story, I'd like to say thank you for reading, it's been making me happy, but so many nameless readers showing themselves has really made me happy face.  
>So yes, this is a violent chapter, but it's Sons so many shouldn't find that offensive<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty one<strong>  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Better than revenge<em>  
><em>______

* * *

><p>It was hard to describe the feelings that were running through Kelly's mind, she just felt like every part of her wanted to hurt him the way she was hurting right now. Even if she was going to forgive him for the fight, right now she just wanted to make him suffer.<p>

Walking from the club everything felt like a surreal blur, her body was working on auto pilot, her hand finding a baseball bat at the entrance, she picked it up knowing that she had to do something to vent all this rage.

Opie seeing the look in Kelly's eyes, he jumped off the bar stood rushing after Kelly to the lot, he knew where she was walking quickly, even if he was only a few feet behind it was too late for him to stop anything.

Getting to her destination Kelly's boot collided with Juice's bike, it fell to the ground with a crash catching every ones attention. Kelly looked fully enraged as she raised the baseball bat above her head, she brought it down with enough force to knock the side view mirror clean off, she screamed as she repeatedly smashed the baseball bat into the paintwork of the bike. All her pain was going into doing as much damage as she could possible do.

Opie ran over, but every time he'd get close she's make a swing for him, he stepped back trying to think of the best way to calm her down. "Kelly!" He shouted over her screams.

Bobby shortly out after Opie, he felt his jaw drop, Juice's bike on the ground with Kelly continually smashing it, her face glaring as she did as much damage as she could. "What the hell is going on?"

Tigs pulling up, he wanted to laugh, but seeing Opie trying to control Kelly's anger, he didn't know to help or watch the carnage. "What is this crazy bitch doing?" Tigs made a run for Kelly, but getting in the way of the bat hitting him square in the jaw knocking him back a few steps.

People were starting to gather around as Kelly's screams died down, but the bat kept swinging as pieces of the bike broke off and flew across the air.

Juice ran from the club house pulling a shirt on along the way, he froze seeing his bike, or what was left of it. "What the hell Kelly!" He shouted. He felt like he was going to be sick, he loved his bike, but now he could only see it smashed apart.

Kelly stopped hitting the bike, her eyes snapped up from the mess looking right at Juice, "You thank your lucky starts this isn't your face you fucking shit head!" Her hand was pointing the bat at him. "I can't believe I came here to say sorry to you!"

Tigs did a double take, his hand holding onto his chin, "What are you on?" He turned to Juice, "What did you do to her?"

Opie exhaled, "Juice…" He could see that Juice wasn't happy, but glancing to the entrance of the club house he saw her, "Oh really!"

Bobby felt completely lost now, he tried to make pieces of it, but now Kelly had stopped hitting the bike he made his way over to her taking the bat from her grip. "I think we better take this before you do more damage."

"More damage, you see what she did to my bike!" Juice felt lost, his eyes going to Kelly again still vibrating with rage. "You trashed my bike!"

"I trashed your bike, after what I saw you're worried about your fucking bike!" Kelly went into charge as Bobby quickly grabbed her around the waist. "Let me go!"

"I…" Juice looked from Kelly to his bike and back again, "You walked out, you just walked out and what was I was supposed to think!"

Kelly laughed, "You know, for a second I thought you might be different, I really thought you was the real deal, the one I could admit I love and not have it shit on me, but guess what Jean Carlos?" She waved her hands, "You're just like every other guy I've even been with, just think of yourself and fuck everything else!"

Juice clenched his fists, "I'm sorry!" He watched as Bobby finally let her go.

She turned walking away after giving Juice's bike one last kick knocking the engine off it.

Ima laughed, she kept looking over the bike. "Well I better get to work." She walked over to her car, and she didn't look back starting it up and leaving.

"Fuck!" Juice gripped his head, he rushed to the bike trying to make it stand, but it would only full over again. "Fuck!" He shouted turning to look at Opie. "Why didn't you stop her?"

Tigs let out a dry snort of a laugh, "This is what you call woman scorned." His attention going to Opie, "Did anyone get that on tape?"

Juice did a side glance to Tigs, "That has got to be the most stupid thing to ever come out of your mouth!" He made another attempt of making his bike stand up.

Bobby shook his head, "Yet you're the one who just had a very pissed off girl trash his bike." He tapped Juice's shoulder, "I've no idea what was going on, but if you've hurt Kelly, it's going to be what is momma bear going to do when she finds out." He tapped his shoulder going back into the club house followed by Tigs.

Opie stood beside Juice and his mangled bike, "Why did you do it?" He didn't have any anger in his voice, he sounded disappointed in him.

"I don't know," Juice let the bike fall one last time, "I just assumed she wanted to break up." He turned to face Opie looking worried, "She told you?"

"Yes." He said bluntly, "And she also told me a lot more." He shook his head, "I can't help you." He patted his arm walking back in the club house to leave Juice standing alone.

"Fuck…" He watched the gates knowing that having sex with Ima wasn't worth it; he exhaled turning to head back to the club house to shower.

* * *

><p>With the anger still boiling, Kelly kept walking down the road, she glanced over a few shops feeling like everything was too much. She didn't like being that girl, but with the baseball bat she felt good smashing up something that meant a lot to him. Kelly stopped into front of a nail salon; she froze seeing the woman she caught with Juice walking out of the place.<p>

Ima paused to see Kelly; she brushed a hand into her hair pushing it behind her back. She looked Kelly up and down, seeing her biker boots tucked into her skinny jeans, her white wife beater was covered with a purple and blue plaid shirt opened. "No wonder he came to me." She lied still judging over Kelly; she even had her natural hair colour, her fingers bitten down to nubs. "You're a train wreck."

"Look." Kelly started with a rough tone, "I'm really not in the mood, so best you can do is just don't start with me." She turned to walk away, she felt sick looking at the woman knowing what she'd done with the person she thought she could trust.

Ima laughed, "Just as pathetic." She called after Kelly, and for that second she smirked to herself. "You know he was really good."

Clenching her fist Kelly inhaled sharply, "I'm giving you a warning, don't piss me off!" She growled, her mind was telling her to carry on walking, but she didn't want to walk away. She was begging for an excuse to beat her down.

"Look honey, if it makes you feel better it wouldn't have worked out." Ima's voice was grating on Kelly in all the wrong ways. But what was worse was that she didn't know how far Kelly was willing to go to vent her rage.

Turning on the balls of her feet Kelly was face to face with Ima, "See this is the problem, I don't really take the word of a Biker groupie…"

"I am no Biker groupie, and even if I was." She flicked her hair again, her eyes glaring down onto Kelly. "He still wanted me, and the fact that you're standing here looking like shit just proves how low he scooped when he decided to fuck a piece of white trash."

"See," Kelly pointed her finger, "That was just what I needed you to say." Her face let a smile slip, but her hand reached for the other woman's hair. In her rage, she smashed Ima's face into the wall next to the salon. Ima's face busting open with an explosion of blood, and Kelly pulled her hair to get a better look of her face.

Ima had tears running down her face, the pain was like nothing she ever felt before, but all she could see through her blurred vision was Kelly's face twisted into anger. "You don't fuck with someone who you don't know!" She brought her other fist to Ima's face, bringing her knee up to collide with her stomach.

Letting out a small cream of pain, Kelly kept pulling at Ima's hair while hitting her. Kelly dragged her to a pole smacking her face into it again. More blood coming from Ima's nose, her lip cracked as it started to bleed.

Ima spat out a tooth looking to the blood on the pavement, her blood and started to cry out in pain. "Please, stop…" Her voice was pleading to someone who wasn't listening.

Kelly laughed, "I'm sorry, didn't quite make that one out!" She shouted in Ima's face, she wanted to kill her; her rage had hit that peek. "I guess it's something to do with my white trash gene."

Kelly pushed Ima to the floor starting to kick in her everywhere she could; she was still kicking her as the police officer pulled her back.

Ima curled in a ball couldn't make anything out through her tears as an office tried to help her to her feet, "Don't worry, an ambulance is on the way…" His voice was soothing.

Kicking a screaming, Kelly felt herself being pushed into the swat car, looking out the window to see Ima still curled up in a pool of her own blood; Kelly just smirked as she was driven away.

* * *

><p>Jax pulled up to the sheriff's office, getting off his bike he took his helmet off walking in stopping at the front desk, "Here to collect Kelly Madock." He inhaled looking around the place; he got the one phone call from his cousin telling him she needed to be picked up from jail.<p>

"Hey Jax," The woman behind the desk smiled, "You doing okay?" She asked softly.

Jax did a double take, "Yeah, kids doing good." He then placed his hand on the counter looking through to the holding cells. "How long is this gonna take?"

"She'll be out in a moment Jax," The woman gave him a worried smile; "She's in some deep trouble." The woman gave Jax a receipt that he pocketed right away. "You should…" The receptionist stopped talking as Roosevelt stepped out of his office.

Roosevelt smiled big, "Jackson Teller." He laughed, "I'll find it funny." He rested against the desk looking Jax over. "Your cousin committed some serious GBH on a woman, and the woman isn't even pressing charges."

Jax shrugged, "What you expect me to say?" He kept his game face, "I'm just here to pick my cousin up and take her home." He gave a 'I don't give a fuck' grin.

"Well, I'm going to keep the case open, just in case the victim changes her mind." He smirked, "Make sure Miss Madock has no plans to leave town." He tapped the desk walking towards the holding cells letting Kelly out.

Roosevelt gave Kelly back her personal belongings, "Try not to see you in here again." He called as Jax put his arm around her walking her out of the place.

"Jerk!" Kelly muttered taking the bike helmet off of Jax; she paused seeing the look on his face. "What?"

"Was it worth it?" He asked, his tone bitter watching Kelly standing beside the bike, "And I'm not just talking about Ima's face."

"Juice's bike…" She exhaled looking away from Jax.

Jax snapped her attention by clearing his throat, "Yes his bike, what could have possessed you to do that to a member. It's not going to help your prospecting."

"I." Kelly folded her arms, "He broke my heart first." She then looked to the ground playing her feet in the dirt. "So can we like not talk about this, so you can just get me home."

"Yeah," Jax felt her getting on behind him; he took one of her hands lightly kissing it. "I'm not pissed at you Kelly; I just don't know what to do."

"Guess I'm right there with you." Kelly rested her head on his back as they now drove off home. Jax knew he couldn't tell Kelly, he didn't want to tell her. But for now he was just going to let her make her own mind up.


	22. Being a big girl now

**AN:** Well since I am nicotine deprived, I found writing this hard, I envy Clay and his cigar.  
>But yes I hope this chapter can clear up the many doubts, plus I tried a little something new, so I hope as always you enjoy and I'll keep updating as usual. Way too much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty two<strong>  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Being a big girl now<em>_  
><em>______

* * *

><p>Sitting on her bed Kelly was staring at her prospect patch, her hands running over the reaper feeling like she was losing it all together. The hopes she had of being the first woman to be patch in was dwindling, mainly because she was just trying her hardest but it wasn't good enough.<p>

Events from the other day were getting harder to push aside, even if she didn't want to forget what happened, she couldn't bring herself to admit that she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Kelly didn't even think of talking to him, she couldn't just run and forgive him for what she saw, like he wouldn't just forgive her for trashing his bike.

Making himself a coffee Juice kept looking over the small kitchen of his apartment, of the less of two evils he chose to sleep here, even if her perfume still lingered in the air. He could still remember seeing her sitting on the counter talking to him while he made them something to eat.

Good memories that were short lived; it wasn't so easy to shake the vision of her face, the one that she gave him as Bobby held her back. He wished mostly that she did hit him, but as he poured himself the coffee, he knew he couldn't be pissed at her for the bike, he was luck the bike took the beating and not him.

Looking to the alarm clock on her bedside table Kelly pushing herself out of the bed; she wasn't going to be the girl that sat in bed all day listening to sad music. No she still had so much to prove to the club. Getting to her closet she started to pick out something to wear, finding a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt she quickly got dressed pulling a brushed through her hair. It was a new day, another day of her making sure she got on the good side of Clay.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Juice sat in the living room, he reached for the remote turning the TV on. Not quite sure what he was doing, he flicked to the local news report, but nothing on Ima was there. The club connections with local news always made sure their business wasn't flashed all over the TV or newspapers in a negative light.

He turned the TV off after seeing there was really no point in putting it on, he picked his cell phone up going through old messages, he knew he should delete them, but he couldn't help but smile at all the things she'd text him when they wasn't together.

Getting up, he placed the empty coffee mug in the sink, he opened the closet to see a lot of Kelly's clothes still there, the space it was in wasn't taking up much room, but he ran his hand up a pair of her jeans, feeling frustrated with himself he yanked them out, starting to pull her clothes out of his space throwing them on the floor feeling anger boiling inside of him.

Turning to face the small pile of clothes he didn't feel any better, in fact he felt worse because she did nothing wrong. He assumed too much, and now as he lent down he picked the clothes up making a neat pile, going back to the closet getting a box he went around the room finding little knickknacks that she'd left behind.

Walking from the hallway to the dining room Kelly could see that Clay must have left early, she felt better about this as she sat down at the table looking over the morning paper with relief, no story of Ima.

"You sleep okay?" Gemma walked in holding two cups of coffee placing one down in front of Kelly. Her hand reaching to touch her hair brushing it back from her shoulder.

Kelly took the coffee, but stopped to stare at how Gemma was acting, "I slept fine, but can't stay around long. I have a lot to do today."

"Well I was thinking since I'm not working we could go out, do some shopping." Sitting next to Kelly she played with a piece of her hair, "We can even have something nice done with you hair, what you think?"

Taking her hair out of Gemma's hand Kelly sighed, "I know you're trying to make me feel better." Her voice was soft, "But I'm okay, what happened it was just proof that guys are not worth trusting."

"Kelly I know it's not easier being with a club member, but boys will be boys and you need to learn how to make the ground rules." Gemma patted her hand, "And I guess you're going to have a lot of free time on your hands to figure them out."

"Free time, why would I have free time?" Kelly raised her eyebrow studying over Gemma's face. "If you think I'm quitting prospecting?" She got to her feet, "I really should go." She paused, "Can you do me a favour and pick the things I left at Juice's place up?"

Gemma smiled, "I'll do that." She exhaled watching Kelly walking into the hall picking up her jacket and keys leaving the house.

Juice finally placed the box of things on the coffee table hearing the door, he rushed quickly looking through the peephole, but let out a sigh seeing it was Gemma.

Opening the door he took a step aside, he watched as Gemma stepped in looking him up and down. He was wearing sweats and a grey wife beater, "I won't be long, just picking up Kelly's stuff." Her tone of voice was bland. Juice didn't know how to take it closing the door behind her.

"I put it all in a box, but if I find anything else I'll drop it to the club house." He exhaled watching Gemma walk into the kitchen looking at the box, "Look what happened."

"I've known you a while," Gemma turned to face him, "And as it matters a lot about how my niece is right now." She waved a finger, "She's very used to men letting her, and worst fact she'll still care when she says she doesn't."

"I made a mistake; you can't tell me she's never going to forgive me. I mean you forgave Clay." Juice froze seeing Gemma's face as she stepped away from the box.

Gemma's eyes narrowed and Juice braced himself for the worst. "See that wasn't smart," Her voice dropped, her hands folded over her chest, "What happens between me and my husband, my business, what happens to my family, my business." Her words were sharp making Juice step back. "So if she chooses to forgive you, I'll be warning you not to make the same mistake again." She brushed his shoulder. "Keep that in mind." She picked up the box heading for the door; she opened it letting herself out.

* * *

><p>Lyla walked into the hospital room seeing Ima sitting up reading a gossip magazine, her face was badly bruised as an IV drip was in her hand, "Anything good?" Lyla didn't know what else to say sitting on the chair next to the woman who used to be her best friend.<p>

"Nah, it's old." Ima tossed the magazine aside studying over Lyla, "Come here to judge me." Her voice was bitter, she felt like she was a complete idiot. Plus with how her face looked she'd be out of work for a few weeks, maybe even a month or so.

Lyla held back rolling her eyes, "I wanted to see if you're okay."

"Okay! Okay!" Ima laughed and winched at the pain spreading across her face, "My nose needed to be reconstructed; I am going to be unrecordable, so I am going to be far from okay!" She folded her arms.

"You should have learnt the first time; you don't mess with the club." Her voice trying to keep a sympathetic tone, but the way Ima was glaring she didn't want to be sympathetic anymore.

Ima laughed, "Oh yeah. I forgot all married with Opie, you and your happy family." Her eyes rolled while she snorted. "Just come here to look down your nose at me Lyla."

"No, I came here because if you haven't notice I was worried." Lyla waved her arms standing up; she headed to the door before turning around. "Also if you were smart, you'd keep your mouth shut, and keep away from the Club from now on." She opened the door walking out.

* * *

><p>Clay sat at the table watching as the members came in sitting down at the table, he'd already thought about what he was going to say before even calling the meeting. Mainly the thought of everything that had happened over the past few weeks had passed.<p>

Juice closing the door behind him he sat down looking over the other members with a worried expression.

The whole room had a silence that hung in the air, no one wanted to say anything until Clay had his piece. Every pair of eyes in the room were looking right at Clay as he lit up a cigar, he inhaled the smoke letting it out watching the members.

"I guess I can assume you're all aware of the reason for this meeting, so I'll keep it brief." He shifted his eyes to Jax for a fraction of a second, "We've had a big misunderstand with The Niners."

Opie cleared his throat, Kozik turning to Tigs. Bobby kept a good poker face, while Piney was showing how clearly unimpressed he was with the whole thing. Happy on the other had sat back relaxed as finally Juice didn't want to look at anyone. Chibs folding his arms leaning back onto his chair. "So what is going to happen?"

"Right," Clay continued. "I've spoken with Laroy, and he didn't know that she was prospecting, that he knows that Kelly isn't going to speak to the authorities, so best we don't make a big deal, no one was killed and I like to keep it that way."

Jax kept his mouth shut, around the table it seemed like everyone else was doing the same thing. Turning back to Clay he nodded knocking the gavel onto the table. "Then I guess we're done here." He watched everyone stand up, "Juice we need to talk." Clay added in as Juice stood up.

Everyone else left the room, Juice looking over the table to Clay still smoking his cigar in silence; he wanted to hold onto this moment.

Juice felt awkward, he shifted from one foot to the other, "I'm getting my bike fixed, so I won't be without longer than a month."

"I'm not wanting to talk about your bike," He flicked some ash off his cigar, "What I wanted to talk to you about is Kelly and your relationship. If that is what I can call it." He watched Juice even more carefully now.

"I don't think it's much of a problem." Juice replied, he really didn't know how to answer the question seeing that he didn't know what Clay he was talking to. The uncle or the President, seeing how Clay kept watching him, he was going to assume President. "I made a stupid move by starting anything with her really, but I didn't know if there would be a problem."

"Well I don't see a problem, but I do see one when it involves shit being brought to my club." He lent forward slowly keeping a close eye on Juice. "I'm just saying you keep your problems to yourself and we'll be fine."

Juice just nodded, her felt his hands going into his pockets as he rolled on the balls of his feet, "I'm going to make it up to her, and if I can do that." He exhaled, "I would ask if that can happen? Cos I don't think it's right to sneak around."

Clay thought about it for a few seconds flicking more ash from the cigar, "Just make sure you don't fuck it up again." He relaxed back into the chair before standing up.

"No, no fucking up…" Juice kept still, he was feeling Clay stepping closer, but turned to walk out of the chapel leaving him alone.

* * *

><p>Kelly was still in doubt, when Gemma assumed she wanted to quit prospecting, it made her wonder if she should quit or not. Walking down a long road home, she spent most of the day looking around shops, her hands in her pocket as she was making her way back home.<p>

It wasn't until she turned into the driveway seeing something she didn't expect to see, "Oh my god!" Her hands coming up to her mouth looking to Opie standing in front of a brand new motorcycle. "No!" She gasped.

"Yes." Opie replied watching as Kelly ran into his arms, he hugged her tight before letting her go. "I think it was high time you got your own wheels." He held the keys for her hanging on a purple charm key ring.

Kelly took the keys, her eyes going up to Opie before biting her lip, "For real?"

"For real," He handed her a bike helmet, then smiled, "Wanna see how she rides?"

For a second Kelly went to take the helmet from Opie but froze, "Give me two minutes, I need something before I can ride." She handed Opie the keys running into the house, it wasn't long before she was out the house with her prospect vest on, she nodded taking the keys and helmet. "Now I'm ready."

Jumping on the bike Kelly felt excited, the starting of the engine purring beneath her. She now remembered how much she loved motorcycles, her hands on the handles, revving the engine she took off out the driveway, she didn't even know where she was riding too, but in the moment she knew what she wanted hadn't changed, if anything getting this bike made her more determined than ever to get what she wanted. And that was to be SAMCRO


	23. Life goes on

**AN:** As I post this, SOA is coming on the TV, I am a little hyper, so I will hope you all enjoy it, and yes I have some dark stuff a head, so I know you will all be on the edge.  
>Happy times!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter twenty three<strong>**  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Life goes on<em>__  
><em>______

* * *

><p>"Hey Kozik, what can I get you?" Kelly said from behind the bar. She'd been feeling better about the club, so she hadn't been involved as much as she wanted to, but was happy enough.<p>

Tigs sitting beside Kozik laughed, "Guess you've had a long day." He watched Kelly passing the two beers across the bar.

"It's been okay, it's not hard meeting all your party requirements." Kelly reached under the bar for the list Bobby gave her. "Beer, boobs and more beer," Kelly sighed, "Oh not to mention fine print, don't forget the pussy." She placed the note down again.

Tigs laughed, "Sounds about right." He drank some of his beer looking over Kelly, "So are you planning anything for tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrow to her.

Kelly gave Kozik a beer, she stepped away from the bar looking to Phil, He took over for her as she picked her jacket up with a smile. "I am going to be meeting a friend of mine." She laughed, "So I want you lot to be nice to her, and by nice I mean don't all hit on her at once."

Bobby laughed as he walked into the club house, "You're expecting us not to hit on her…" He sat at the bar looking to Phil getting him a drink. "You get the things on my list?"

Kelly walked over to him kissing his cheek, "I got everything, but I need to meet my friend, then I have to get ready for tonight." She picked the keys up for her bike with her helmet.

Chibs placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder, "You look lovely just as you are." He kissed her cheek, and Kelly tried to stifle a giggle.

"Thank Chibs, but I really want to enjoy tonight cos Clay gave me the night off," She turned to Phil behind the bar, "Sorry about you losing and all."

"I'm cool," He carried on serving everyone, he watched as Juice walked out of his room. "Usual?" He asked as Juice sat down.

Kelly exhaled, it had been like this for the last four weeks, and it wasn't getting easier to deal with the awkwardness between Juice and herself. "I'll see you guys at eight," She waved walking out of the club house.

Tigs shook his head, along with Kozik, "Seriously, I've never seen a more pathetic excuse for a man ever." He then picked his beer up, "Get over it." He patted Juice's back heading for the pool table.

"I think you just need to get your dick wet man, get over it." Kozik touched his shoulder, "Because she clearly has." He felt Juice tense under his hand as he took it back going to play a game of pool with Tigs.

Juice brought the beer up to his lips taking a long swig; he turned to look at Chibs watching him. "What you think I should do?" He knew he could trust Chibs, plus he really didn't want to have sex with any random girl.

Bobby turned to Chibs also, "I'd like to know why, but I think we're going to have to have the talk." Bobby nodded making sure Juice was paying attention. "If she's not coming back to you, big chance, she's not coming back at all." He cleared his throat, "I'd say best bet is just move on."

"Sorry Sonny, but it's clear she's moving on, best not to hold onto the past." He stepped away going to his room, tonight was going to be long. So he wanted to make sure the club house was ready for the amount of people to be here.

* * *

><p>Kelly pulled Gemma's caddie into the airport parking lot, she got out feeling better about seeing her friend. She'd not seen Jessica since she was thrown out of college, but seeing her waiting in the arrival lounge she ran up to her pulling her into a tight hug.<p>

"God Kelly!" Jessica gave Kelly the once over, "You look amazing." She added while they both walked out of the airport together.

Kelly took one of Jessica's bags throwing it over her shoulder. "Thanks…" Her voice didn't sound that crazy about the compliment. Where Kelly was more relaxed in wearing jeans, Jessica was the one of them to be more into fashion. Her hair cropped short just below her ears was bleached blonde with a black under layer. "So how's everything back in Jersey?" She asked.

Jersey was where Kelly and Jessica met when Kelly's mother moved them from Arizona.

Even when Lynda moved them to Salt Lake City when Kelly was seventeen, Jessica always kept in touch with her.

"It's okay, my dad's the same old complaining about everything." Jessica laughed, "But Tom's been asking about you." Her voice lingered on mentioning her older brother who had a big crush on Kelly.

Rolling her eyes Kelly stopped at the car, "I'm so not in the mood for men." She opened the boot putting Jessica's bag inside, "As far as I'm concern, I am just focused on more important thing."

"Yes, but you have to admit being single can get boring." Jessica lent on the car lighting up a smoke, then offering one to Kelly.

Kelly took the smoke lighting up, "Trust me, my life so far has been so far from boring." Her hand going into her pocket looking to the time, "Plus we've got a while before turning up, but I just need to warn you, the guys are rowdy."

"Any cute ones?" Jessica asked getting into the front passenger seat.

Kelly laughed, she thought about all the guys at the club, but mostly how she didn't really see them like that, well not all of them. "Guess so. Just remember Opie and Jax are off the market." She pointed to Jessica before starting up and driving them back home.

* * *

><p>"Well I've seen talking to the Nevada chapter, and they've been saying that there is a chance of being able to find a buying there." Tigs looked over Clay sitting at his chair at the table. "I guess it was an idea to put up for the vote."<p>

Clay nodded, "I think expanding would be easier," He flicked the ash off his cigar, "Then we'll be moving more shipments, means more rides." He thought about it quietly, "But the next vote will be in the New Year." He gave a smirk, "Got to have a day off for the mass of hangovers." He joked.

"Well I think Kelly put a lot of hard work into it," Tigs looked over Clay's face, "You have to admit, she's not that bad."

Clay exhaled smoke, "No, but I'm surprised she's holding out this long." He placed the cigar in the ashtray, "But with the New Year, I guess I can change my attitude a little."

"Well you should know the girl can shot," Tigs got to his feet, "Plus she's a real fire cracker, you just need to let her out of the box and set her off." He tapped the table walking away.

Clay watched, he inhaled more of the cigar letting it out. He spent so long trying to get Kelly to quit, maybe it was time he let her loose to see what her full potential was.

* * *

><p>Kelly sitting crossed let on her bed knocked back another shot, "Okay, but you got to trust me, they will be really, really rude!" She giggled pouring her and Jessica another tequila shot.<p>

"I think I can handle rude, I live with my Biker dad and my older brother is a marine…" She knocked the shot back before getting to her feet straightening her shirt out. "So do I look hot?"

"Hot." Kelly took one more shot, "But then you're next to me, which improves your chances of being smoking." She giggled getting off the bed; she was still in a towel from coming out of the shower, her hair and makeup ready. "I need clothes!"

Jessica laughed, "Okay, I'll put you something together, you roll a joint." She now went into her bag starting to go through the clothes she brought with her, and big chance won't even wear half of them.

"Right boss!" Kelly sat on the bed again getting her rolling kit, she listened to the door as it knocked, "Come in…"

Gemma smiled to the two girls, "I am assuming you're not ready." She walked into the room sitting beside Kelly watching her roll, "You look nice." Her hand was touching Kelly's hair that was in neat ringlets.

"Thanks, I did that," Jessica chimed in picking out a black mini shirt with a dark blue thin strapped bustier. "And I have some boots that will go perfect," She paused, "You're still funny about heels?"

"Still funny with heels!" Kelly laughed while lighting up the joint taking a pull, "Yeah, I'm still funny with heels." She passed the joint to Jessica picking up the outfit she laid out for her.

Jessica laughed, she held the joint carefully looking to Gemma, "So I guess you must love having Kelly home." Her hand rolling the joint taking another pull.

Gemma lent forward taking the joint from her. "It's nice having her home. I really didn't like just seeing her on the rare occasion." Taking a pull from the joint she smiled, "But it's nice to meet you." She passed the joint back to Jessica, "And let you know, Kelly wasn't joking about the boys, they are a handful enough when sober."

Jessica laughed taking the joint in her mouth, "Guess it's going to be a good night." Her eyes going to Kelly finally dressed, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Kelly picked her jacket up looking to Gemma, "I guess we're going to be having lots of fun. I just pray it doesn't end up like Christmas."

Gemma laughed as they all started to leave the house, "I don't think it will, Clay is banning Tigs and Happy from having fire." She unlocked the car door.

Getting into the car Jessica was excited, but all Kelly kept thinking way a night of trying to have fun while avoiding Juice puppy dog eyes.

* * *

><p>Jessica had never been to a party like this before; she'd never seen this kind of scene either. Walking across the bar with her drink she could see Kelly dancing having a good time, but her eyes went to a guy sitting alone at a table watching.<p>

Walking over placing her drink down Jessica smiled, "I'm Jessica." She looked the guy up and down, he was cute, she could tell the type, possibly Porto Rican in him.

"People here call me Juice," He said over the music, he picked up his beer drinking it not thinking much else.

Jessica followed his eyes, then she laughed, "You know, there is always the one." She said to herself, "Ex-boyfriend, or wanna be boyfriend?"

Juice did a double take, he felt lost for a second, "Ex-boyfriend." He played with his bottle studying the girl, he'd remembered Kelly mentioning Jessica before, but now he didn't want to remember all the stuff he knew. "How can you tell?"

"At school, I used to be the one having to pick the pieces up, well of what was left of them." Her eyes going over Juice, "Kelly had a rep as a heartbreaker."

Juice laughed, "Then I guess she never told you about me," He looked at her serious, "Because if you knew, you'd not be talking to me right now."

"Wait, you're Juan?" Jessica asked.

Juice inhaled, "Yes. That would be me." He drank the last of his beer; he could see that Jessica was laughing at him.

Kelly made her way over to the table; she could see Jessica and Juice talking, her hand rubbing her friends shoulder. "Jess, what are you doing?"

"I was just talking to Juan here." Jessica turned back to Juice, then looked at Kelly's face, "And now I'm going to find a party popper for when it strikes midnight." Getting to her feet she rushed away.

Kelly looked over Juice, her hands going to pockets that weren't there, so she stood rocking on her feet. "Hey." She gave an awkward wave. "What you doing?" Her voice soft but Juice made out every word.

"We were just talking…" He stood up looking into her eyes; he felt whenever her eyes would look at him it would be like old times. "I wouldn't try anything with your friend."

"I know." Kelly laughed, "Jesus, I just come over to ask if you wanted to dance." Kelly went to walk away, but Juice caught her hand turning her to face him again.

Kelly could feel it, that feeling she always tried to push away when ever close him, her eyes meeting his again. She'd not been drinking that much, but as she could hear people starting to do the countdown her eyes wouldn't look away from his.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted loudly, and Juice pulled Kelly into his arms kissing her, he kissed her how he'd wanted to kiss her for weeks, but as she kissed back she pulled away looking upset.

"Kelly!" Juice called as she pushed herself away from him, she started to make her way through the crowds of people all starting to sing Old Lang Syne.

Feeling the air hit her face Kelly exhaled looking to the sky, she brushed a hand against her lips still feeling the echo of his kiss, her stomach knotting up with her heart pounding in her chest, she knew she liked it a little too much.

Juice ran out to see Kelly; she was standing by a bench trying to light a smoke up, but threw her lighter when it wouldn't work. "Kelly I'm sorry."

"No," Kelly faced him, her hands at her sides, "This is just too much." She added while listening to the sound of happy people inside. "I'm not even sure I can."

"Can what?" Juice closed the gap between them, "I've missed you, and I know now that you've missed me."

Kelly shook her head, with everything she'd drunk that night, her emotions were heightened, and her hands kept going to her hair, "It doesn't change the fact that whenever I look at you I see her, whenever I try and…"

"I never wanted to hurt you, and what happened isn't going to happen again." Juice moved closer, "You've got to believe me." He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I…"

Kelly exhaled moving into his arms, he held her still; she didn't cry but rested her head against

His chest, "I want to forgive you, I really do." Her eyes were meeting his. "But I just don't think I can." Her voice shaking, but he was looking down on her with them eyes. Those dark eyes that made her heart melt.

Stroking her cheek Juice frowned, "I don't think I'm asking you to forgive me Kelly, I need to earn it, so I'm telling you I want to earn it." He brushed a thumb against her skin, he lent down kissing her again softly.

Kelly closed her eyes taking it in; she didn't want to fight it right now as she closed the gap between them more, her hands going up his arms holding herself against him.

Juice pulled away, he smiled softly, "So do you think we could try?"

"I just need a minute to think…" Kelly said, her eyes still studying over his face, her hands holding onto him tightly.

Juice nodded, "Well I need to…" He pointed away from her, "So you take all the time you need." He walked away from Kelly heading back into the club house.

Kelly felt a smile break over her face, she rocked on her feet trying to think everything else she wanted to say, her eyes focused on the door.

It was a weird sensation feeling something covering her mouth, before she could let out a scream everything went black, and she was lifted off her feet being pulled away.

Juice felt excited, he rushed out the door, but paused looking around, and he couldn't see her. Taking a few steps out he kept looking around. "Kelly!" He called, but nothing, he moved to see if she'd passed out somewhere, but she wasn't that drunk. "Kelly!" She shouted again, but now he was worried heading back inside to see if she was there.


	24. Hold on

**AN:** Right, I don't normally make a habit of two update in one night, but I guess I have no self control, so here is for you lot, the chapter after.  
>I'd warn that some thing in this chapter might be disturbing to some viewers, but I do hope you can still love the story.<br>Read on readers, and keep all the lovely reviews coming my way.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Chapter twenty four**  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Hold on<em>___  
><em>______

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Kelly?" Juice asked someone who was standing at the bar; they didn't reply. Turning around Juice was for someone who'd more likely know. Running to Gemma and Clay, "Have you seen Kelly?" He blurted out quickly.<p>

Clay rolled his eyes; his hand was placed on Gemma's thigh. "Does it look like I've seen Kelly?" He snapped sarcastically.

Gemma on the other hand didn't like the look on Juice's face, "What's wrong?" She asked getting to her feet studying him. "What happened?" Her tone was taking on a more serious role.

"We were talking, outside and I needed a piss, so I came in." He exhaled, "I went back outside and she wasn't there, I've look all around the club house and she's not here either."

Clay stood up now, "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" He couldn't believe it, for the fact he knew he wasn't behind this.

Jessica rushed up to Juice, "I can't find Kelly. I looked." She doubled over catching her breathe seeing the look on Gemma's face. "Kelly, this isn't like her."

Gemma felt her stomach sinking, "I don't know what she's like any more…" Her eyes going over every inch of the club house that she could see.

"She wouldn't have taken off…" Juice felt his voice was shaking, "We were…" He paused feeling awkward as both Clay and Gemma was staring at him, "Making up."

Clay's face was frozen, he inhaled looking as people were still partying, but he cleared his throat. "Okay we're gonna need everyone out!" He shouted and the music stopped.

Gemma waited until every ones attention was on her and Clay, "I need everyone to look for Kelly, she's gone missing and I'd like to know where she is." Her hand was holding onto the Clay.

Jax made his way over to Clay as people were coming out the club house, it was cold outside, but most of the people didn't feel it, but as everyone filled out, it was clear Kelly was in fact gone.

Taking Clay to one side Jax glared, "If this is on you!"

"I had nothing to do with this, whatever it is!" He snapped. He looked to Gemma who making her way over. "Have you tried her cell?"

Gemma nodded picking her cell phone out; she listened to the phone ringing, everyone turning to listen to the sound of the ringing among them.

Opie turned on the balls of his feet, he reached down scooping Kelly's phone that was smashed on the floor, he followed up by walking to the gate seeing tire marks smeared on the pavement and were fresh.

Tara standing on her own seeing Opie's face, turning to look at Juice as he's hand held onto his head. "What's going on Opie?" Tara asked feeling the pit of her stomach drop.

Opie handed the phone to Jax, Jax saw the phone was smashed up, but as he unlocked it, it was still on a picture that was taken.

The picture was of a man holding a bag over Kelly's head, it was badly blurred, but Jax threw the phone across the lot.

Jessica looked confused, "What's going on?" She whispered to Gemma, it seemed like everyone was looking angry or scared.

Gemma didn't know what to do, "It means someone is trying to send us a message, and they're doing it with Kelly." Her voice was shaky now.

* * *

><p>Kelly felt a hand rub against the side of her cheek and slap her, her eyes opening up to see a man standing in front of her. "You awake sugar lips?" His deep southern accent threw her off, but his breath smelt like old dish water.<p>

Moving her face away from the man, she could tell she was in a dimly lit room, "Where am I?" She asked trying to focus on the man without being sick on him.

"Well little dumpling I can't tell you that." He brushed her hair back, "But haven't you gotten the prettiest baby blues I've ever seen." He smirked moving his face closer to Kelly's.

Moving her face back, Kelly felt the chair she was sitting on creak, her eyes darting around her looking for a possible exit. "Look I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong girl to have taken."

"No, Sons of Anarchy club house, pretty girl on the arm of a patch in," He laughed to himself, he turned around and Kelly could see he was looking at a two way mirror. "Assuming they should take better care of their old ladies…" He kept laughing that was making Kelly feel sick. "So we're just going to make sure we make ourselves known here in Charming…" He stopped as Kelly's foot lifted, it hit him in the shins, he growled. "Oh you really shouldn't have done that you stupid bitch!" His voice a hiss, his hand pulling at her hair, but Kelly grabbed his shirt, pulling the skin underneath as she screamed.

The man head butted Kelly, he pushed her off the chair watching here hit the floor. Her eyes still looking around herself, he couldn't help but laugh. "No way out, I only know…" He charged towards her, but Kelly stuck her foot up hitting him in the chest, she ran to a wall feeling around, her eyes every now and then looking behind her, she felt her stomach sinking watching him getting up.

Now grabbing her hair again, he turned her around smashing her back into the wall, "You better behave, or I'll just make it worse…" His eyes glaring at her, the he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Not if I do worse first!" Kelly spat in his face, she tried to bring her fist around to throw a decent punch but he caught it.

Kelly didn't know how to react, he'd pushed her body against the wall harder, and before she knew it he was punching her everywhere he could, all she could feel was the painful blows before blacking out altogether.

* * *

><p>Jessica couldn't have felt more out of place; she sat with a cup of coffee looking around herself. The fact it was six in the morning and all she felt was sick. Her best friend was missing and no one was telling her anything.<p>

Getting to her feet she walked over to Tara, "What's going on?" She placed both her hands on the bar, Tara standing on the other side trying to distract herself.

"I don't know, and if I did I can't really tell." She brushed her own hand on the table, "All I know is Kelly is missing, so they will find her." Tara nodded trying to convince herself of her own words.

Jessica turned to be face with Juice, the men of the club walking out, it seemed a big hand full of them were going out on their bikes, Juice standing beside Jessica. "Right now, do you think you can stay somewhere?" He looked nervous, "We can pay for a motel."

Jessica got to her feet, "You want me to stay in a motel while my best friend is missing?" Her voice rose, but not over the sound of oncoming Motorcycles.

Juice turned running outside to see six bikes pull up, each one had a cut on, so they knew it was another MC, a MC they've never seen before.

One wearing a President patch stepped forward, "We're calling out the Sons of Anarchy!" His deep southern accent thick, but Clay got off his bike walking over to him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" He snorted looking over the man's cut, then to the rest of his club.

The man smirked, his shaved head clean in, a beard covering majority of his face.

The man stepped forward, "I'm Franklin, and I'm from the White Werewolfes MC." He folded his arms, and watched as another member of the sons stepped forward. "We're here to deliver a message." He smirked more, "This is the vocal part, and you should get the free gift soon." The other members were laughing along. "We're going to be taking over your gun running…"

Clay clenched his jaw, "You don't know shit about my club, if you think you can come here and just tell me to hand my business over to you, it won't happen."

Franklin nodded, "You're right, but just wait until the package arrives… See you keep that decision."

Jax watched as they got back on the bikes and riding away, he kept studying all the faces, trying to make it to the blurred photo in his memory. "Son of a bitch!" He snapped out throwing his fist.

* * *

><p>Roosevelt drove to the scene; he got a call in about a body dump just off the interstate. He'd got to the scene in record time seeing that an ambulance was already on there, walking slowly he could see a foot, the leg badly bruise, the face of the girl was covered in light brown hair. Roosevelt had to take a step back, "Can you move the hair please." He said quietly at first, but was ignored, "I said could you move her hair!" He snapped out, the paramedic turning to face him.<p>

"Big chance it's a rape victim, dumped." The paramedic looked grim, but he moved the hair looking over the girl with closed eyes.

"Shit!" Roosevelt took a stepped back, "That's Kelly Madock." He pointed out; he knew that this happening wasn't going to be good for Charming. He reached for his radio, "Hello this is Officer Roosevelt, I'd like to call in all units, we've got a D.B on the bottom of interstate six, repeat all units are needed." He turned around to look over Kelly, her face a mess, her clothes torn. "What kind of son of a bitch would do that to her?" He looked to the paramedic.

Roosevelt exhaled pitching his nose, "Roosevelt, have you got identification of the victim?" A voice said over the radio.

He closed his eyes picking his radio up again, "Kelly Madock, repeat Kelly Madock." He cursed under his breath watching the paramedic working.

"It's sad but it happens." He went to cover her up with a blanket, but paused, "This is…"

"What?" Roosevelt got closer to the body, but it took him a while to see what the paramedic was seeing. "Is she?"

"She's still breathing, her pulse it must be so weak I couldn't pick it up." He turned around, "Okay we need to get her to a hospital stat!" He called as the other paramedic jumped out.

Roosevelt took a step back, he'd never seen a victim this beaten up without being dead, he exhaled knowing he'd have to go and tell her family, he had to the Sons of Anarchy and break the worst news ever.

* * *

><p>Juice was listening to the police scanner, he didn't know what else to do listening for a possible call out, he didn't want to say anything to anyone, but as he kept listening he turned to see Jax standing behind him. "What's happening?"<p>

"I've only had it on a minute or so," He looked back to the scanner, "But if anything comes up," He exhaled rubbing his eyes feeling tired.

Jax took a step in touching Juice's shoulder, "I have to ask?" He started waiting for Juice to look him in the eye, "Do you love my cousin?"

Juice nodded, "I do man," He tried to not cry, but he'd never been this scared in his whole life. "I didn't get you and Tara, and to be honest I still don't, but right now Kelly is out there, and I…" He stopped hearing the scanner.

"Hello this is Officer Roosevelt, I'd like to call in all units, we've got a D.B on the bottom of interstate six, repeat all units are needed." Roosevelt's voice through the speakers made Juice lose all colour from his face.

Jax gritted his fists, he wished he didn't hear it, but he needed to be sure. "Roosevelt, have you got identification of the victim?" Another voice said over the radio.

Juice was closing his eyes holding his hands together in pray. "Please not her, anyone but her, please…"

"Kelly Madock, repeat Kelly Madock." It was all that was needed to be said as Jax picked up a chair throwing it across the room, he screamed loudly as both Gemma and Clay ran to see the commotion.

Gemma could see Juice crying, the tears streaming down Jax's face as Tara tried to figure out what had happened as she walked into the room.

Clay catching Gemma as she feel in his arms, "No…" She whispered, "No…"


	25. Don't you quit on me

**AN:** Right, this is really getting crazy fun for me, so I am just going to thank all my lovely reviews. I am glade you're enjoying the story, and I hope you love this one just as much.  
>keep the awesome reviews coming, cos I know how much you all love Kelly &amp; Juice ;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty five<strong>  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Don't you quit on me<em>____  
><em>______

* * *

><p>The club house felt dead, the silence was making the air thick with tension, no one wanted to break it as no one spoke or looked at each other. Gemma kept looking at the door, her hands on her lap trying to think of what she was going to do.<p>

Tara walked back into the room, the same time as Roosevelt walked into the club house. "I need to speak to Gemma." He said in a serious tone.

Gemma got to her feet, Clay standing behind her, "Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of everyone." Her voice worn out, she looked pale as she braced herself for the bad news.

"We found Kelly on the interstate; she'd been assaulted, and dumped." He exhaled.

"So you're saying she's…" Clay started but got cut off with a wave of Roosevelt's hand.

Tara stepped forward, "I need to get to the hospital," Her eyes going to Jax standing beside her, "Kelly is going to be taken into surgery and they need someone who can fix her…" Tara felt nervous seeing Gemma's face change. "The cardiologist had come down with food poisoning and they need me to perform surgery on Kelly."

Jax nodded, "I'll get you there." He picked his jacket up walking out the club with Tara following behind him quickly.

Juice got to his feet looking to Roosevelt, "Can you tell who did this to her?" He asked seriously, he's eyes were still red, but he pushed it away feeling anger towards someone who hurt Kelly.

"Right now we've got no witnesses, and we've got no way of knowing who dumped her body, but whoever did it assumed she was dead."

"She's not dead," Gemma exhaled holding a hand closer to her chest, "Clay…" Her voice weak, but he held her closer.

Clay now looked to Roosevelt; he didn't really like the officer being here, "We're starting an investigation." Roosevelt kept the serious tone to his voice, "And as much as I know you are going to want to seek your own revenge, I'd advise you to let the authorities take this." He walked out of the club house; there was several seconds of silence that followed.

"We better get to the hospital," Gemma finally said, "I can't just sit here waiting." Her hands reaching for her jacket, taking out a smoke she looked to Clay.

Juice picking his jacket pulled it on, he looked to Clay. "You mind me going as well?" He asked feeling weird about the whole thing.

Bobby stepped into the club with Chibs, Opie, Happy, Tigs, Kozik and Piney with him. "We've looked everywhere, but we can't find…" Bobby stopped seeing Gemma's face. "What happened?"

Clay exhaled, "The sheriff was just here informing us she was found, badly assaulting so the Doc's at the hospital now helping fix her."

Chibs exhaled, "Shit," He lifted his head, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I say we find them sons of bitches and make them pay!" Tigs punched his fist, his eyes glaring. "We're not letting this go."

Gemma sighed, her attention on Juice, "I think right now I need to get to the hospital, I need to be there when she's out of surgery."

"Then I'm coming also," Piney said out loud.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, she'll be okay, Kelly's a fighter." He touched Gemma's arm, they all made their way out of the club house to head to St. Tomas.

* * *

><p>Tara felt a big weight was on her shoulder, she took the face mask off stepping out of the surgery, the gloves thrown and gown covered in blood in the hazard bin walking towards the waiting room.<p>

Seeing everyone standing around, some sat, but mostly every one of the club had come to the hospital. She opened the door watching as Gemma was the first to stand, "How is she?" Gemma asked, and Tara knew this question would hurt everyone when she answered it.

Tara tried to relax, but couldn't help but remember Kelly on the operation table. "Right now she's in recovery," She knew everyone was paying close attention to her. "She's got a lot of defensive wounds, bruises mostly." Her eyes looking to Gemma, "She has a broken wrist, but it was a clean break so it will heal fast, a fractured rib on her right, but broke three ribs on the left, one pierced her lung, one also made a small puncture in her heart that explained her weak pulse."

"Oh god," Gemma felt sick.

Tara turned to Jax, "She had internal bleeding," Her hand going to her eyes, "We've stabilised her, but there is a problem."

"What?" Jax stood by his mother holding her, Gemma still trying all she could to wrap around her head how this could get worse.

Tara inhaled she held it before knowing she had to say it, "Kelly must have had several severe blows to the head, because she had a bleed in her brain." Tara bit her lip, she was used to saying this kind of thing to strangers, but saying it to the people who were practically her family was hard. "Her brain had serious swelling, so the doctor had to drain it. When she recovers from the surgery, we're hoping the swelling goes, so right now she's in a comatose state, and she'll be on an external pacemaker. And a respirator until her lungs are working on their own."

Gemma felt her body move in autopilot, she sat back down brushing her hands into her hair, "So if the swelling goes down, she'll wake up?" Her eyes were looking up to Tara not knowing how to feel.

"The possibility of brain damage has been ruled out, but the longer she'll stay in the coma, the slimmer her chances are of coming out of it." Her hand folding over her chest, she didn't like this. "But she'll be able to have visitors soon; they're just cleaning her up, and assessing her recovery."

Jax pulled Tara into his arms, "Thank you," He kissed the top of her head holding her still.

Juice got to his feet; he felt like someone lit a fire inside him, he turned to Clay, "We know who did this." He thought back to what the President of the other MC said. "We know they took her."

Clay nodded, "I don't think a votes going to be needed." He shifted his eyes to watch the entire club in the waiting room. "But who votes retaliation?"

In one single second all the club in unison said yes, and Jax let Tara go looking over to Gemma, "We'll make sure this happens to no one else, this other club is going to know they brought their shit to the wrong town."

* * *

><p>Gemma stepped into the room; it had an eerie silence to it. All the beeping from machines, Kelly was lying there with a mask over her mouth, the pacemaker attached to her heart, but the doctors said they would be removing it as soon as her heart is healed.<p>

Sitting on the chair next to the bed Gemma took Kelly's hand, her other one was in plaster, and Gemma studied Kelly's fingers. Her fingernails clean, Gemma had never really remembered Kelly's fingernails ever being this clean.

Holding her hand tight Gemma looked to Kelly's face, she looked peaceful, even if it was covered in bruises. Only a few minutes ago the doctors said the swelling was subsiding, so Kelly could possibly wake up any day. But Gemma didn't know how to feel, her hand brushing against the sheets. "I feel stupid talking to you, even if they say people in comas can hear, so if you hear this." Gemma laughed it off. "Why did you have to be outside on your own?"

Gemma knew the question wouldn't have an answer, stroking Kelly's hair she tried to keep herself together. Kelly was lucky all the doctors kept telling her, she'll heal quickly. But all Gemma could think about is when Zobelle's men took her, she still remembered the events, but couldn't imagine someone doing that to Kelly.

One thing comforted Gemma is that no matter how bad Kelly looked, she fought back against whoever did this to her. "I remember when you were born," Gemma started. "You was this loud little thing, you'd scream and you'd scream." Her hand going over her hair, "But as you grew up, you just wanted to be one of the boys, just like me." Her voice so quiet, her hands kept stroking Kelly's hand. "I can't believe how much you remind me of myself, but you're nothing like me." Closing her eyes she kissed Kelly's hand. "So you need to wake up, okay, don't be lazy you're going to wake up."

* * *

><p>Jax walked to Juice's room knocking on the door. "Come in!" Juice called from the other side, Jax opened the door seeing Juice sitting on his bed looking over his phone. "Anything happened at the hospital?"<p>

"Good news the swellings going away, but she's still out of it," Jax brushed his hand under his nose closing the door behind him. "Tara said she'll be off the pacemaker in a couple of days." He tried to think of other possible good news.

"You know I keep telling myself, if I didn't leave her out there." He let out a dry laugh, "I shouldn't have left her out there."

"Hey!" Jax stepped closer to the bed, "You didn't know this would happen. None of us did. So don't beat yourself up, just make sure you're there as soon as she wakes up." He lightly pushed Juice's shoulder.

"I want to be there now, but I guess I don't want to piss off Gemma." He scratched the side of his head looking to Jax. "I'm scared to look at her, I can't."

"None of us want to see what they've done to her, but when she wakes up she's going to need us to be there for her," Jax kept a serious face, "You've got to be there for her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Juice moved off the bed standing up, it wasn't an aggressive movement, but he couldn't sit down for long without feeling helpless.

Jax touched a hand to Juice's shoulder, "You told me you're in love with her, and if you really mean that, I want you to know I trust you to look out for her."

"You know how Kelly feels about the whole old lady business," Juice said looking to Jax serious, "She doesn't want to be one."

"Look I love Kelly, but soon she's gotta understand she's with a MC biker, she's gonna be an old lady." He tapped Juice's shoulder, "But all that shit aside, if you love her, you're going to do what's right."

Juice nodded, "I think I'll go visit her at the hospital," He picked up his jacket putting it on, "Jax you don't mind me and Kelly?" He asked opening the door.

Jax laughed, "As long as you treat her right, I don't care." He watched Juice smile and walking away.

* * *

><p>Tara smiled seeing Juice enter the hospital, she waited for him to come over to her. "So Jax told me Kelly's getting better." He stood awkward realising him and Tara never really talked that much.<p>

"Yeah, the swelling is going down, plus she's young so her healing is pretty fast, she'll be off the pacemaker soon." Her hands holding a file close to her chest. "Gemma's still in her room." She added not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," Juice started to make his way to Kelly's room; he could feel the staff of the hospital staring at him. He was used to people staring at him, but his mind was more focused on getting to his destination.

Gemma looked up as the door opened, "Hey," She smiled to Juice; she was holding Kelly's hand still sitting on the chair, "Nice to see you." Her voice a low whisper, it was as if she didn't want to wake Kelly up.

"I thought I'd come by," He stepped into the room, the first thing he noticed was the black eye she had, her face looked pale and her lips under the mask were a soft pink. He closed the door standing still just staring at her.

Gemma gave him a small smile, but her face still looked worn out, "I think I'll go get myself a coffee, and I'll leave you two alone." Gemma got up from the chair walking over to Juice touching his shoulder. "I don't blame you." She said before leaving the room.

Juice didn't know what to do, he kept staring at Kelly seeing all the damage done to her, but taking a deep breath he stepped closer running a hand over her cast. "You know, I read somewhere that people in comas can still hear." He brushed some of her hair back, "Even if it's true or not, I just want to say." He froze, his hand going back touching the cast again. "Kelly I love you." He whispered softly, "Every day since you left, every day I've not been able to stop it." He listened to the soft beeping of the monitor, "So I want you to know this, when we find who did this to you, I'm going to make him wish I'd killed him quick." He lent down brushing a kiss against her forehead.

Juice sat on the edge of the bed, he couldn't help but keep watching her, he knew she was going to wake up, when she did wake up he was going to do everything in his power to help her. She was right about the he was acting like he owned her. He wasn't going to be like the other members; she wasn't going to be his old lady, because he didn't want to tell her to do as she's told. He wanted them to be equals. Juice loved her so much, that as she lay in her coma, he could only really think of what he'd do once he got his hands on the man who did this to her. He was going to get revenge and he was going to make it painful.


	26. Take arms

**AN:** Well as always I am here again, hope to let you all know that I might be slowing down with the updating, as much as I love to update the story. I feel like I'm rushing too much.  
>So yes, I'll calm my tits and hopefully bust out some better chapters.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty six<strong>  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Take arms<em>_____  
><em>______

* * *

><p>It was like déjá vu all over again as Jax was looking over all the people in the club house; he knew the drill that when shit went down they made sure family was safe. He glanced over to Opie helping out Lyla with the kids, but it felt strange without Gemma here to be helping keep order of the people.<p>

It had been five days; five days of doctors saying all the things were looking good, but not sure when Kelly was going to wake up. The sooner she woke up, the easier for her to point out her attacker.

The club had come to one agreement when it came to finding Kelly's attacker; it was Juice who gets to punish him. Jax didn't see a problem with this; he knew that Juice cared about Kelly more than anyone could.

"Hey Jax, you know where the spare cots are?" Opie asked stepping over to Jax in the kitchen going over food supplies, "Just Ellie's a kicker, and she can't share a bed with Kenny."

"They're in the back shed," He pointed out, "You've been to see Kelly yet?" He asked closing the fridge door.

Opie didn't speak, he cleared his throat. "I don't think it's the best idea right now." He pointed out; he tried to keep his tone even. "Plus I think Juice is visiting her enough for all of us."

"Oh leave the boy alone!" Chibs chimed in carrying a box of groceries, "He's just love sick." He chuckled placing the box down in front of Jax, "Plus Ope, you're the only one who hasn't been yet." He sounded disappointed.

"I don't really want to see her like that," Opie looked into the box, he started passing things to Jax, "Plus shouldn't the women be doing this?" He turned to Chibs who was taking another box from Happy.

"Most of them are at the hospital," Bobby said walking into the kitchen looking to everyone, "Big news they're going to test if Kelly's heart will work off the pacemaker." He picked up a bag of chips walking out of the kitchen.

"Sounds good," Chibs laughed, "But I think I've got to pick up some more things and I'm gonna swing by the hospital." He looked to Jax, "Want me to tell the old lady anything?"

"Yeah, tell her that she needs to get her ass here, as well as my mother." He looked to a bag of string beans, then threw the in the freezer.

Chibs laughed, "Yeah like they'll listen to me," He made his way to the exit, then seeing a few women standing around talking. "You know there is a tone of food in the kitchen, not going to put itself away."

Jax laughed seeing how they moved across the room getting the kitchen Jax and Opie getting out the way. "Just go," He tapped Opie's shoulder.

"I guess I'll see if I can swing by later when I'm doing a run for Clay." He slapped Jax arm heading toward Lyla and the kids again.

Jax watching him whisper something in her ear before she went towards the kitchen. He laughed seeing she now went to making sure everything was put around right, she was the old lady of an important member, so all the other girls followed suit.

* * *

><p>Tigs stood near the door of the hospital room looking in, Gemma still sat beside Kelly, Kelly still in the coma. He didn't really know how many times he was going to be here. "You can tell Clay, I don't care." Gemma said while keeping Kelly's hand in her own. "As long as she's here, I'm here." Her voice stubborn, but that was Gemma through and through.<p>

"Look, I can phone Clay and tell him I'm watching over you." He took his cell phone out, "When's the Doc coming around to do the thing?" He pointed to the machine as his phone rang.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Later, now get out with that thing!" She snapped as Tigs stepped out of the room.

"Any luck getting her out?" Clay answered the phone to Tigs, he was about to walk into a meeting with the Irish.

Tigs snorted, "No, but I can stay here and keep watch." He moved his phone over to the other ear looking through the window of the door. "Pacemaker is coming off today, so Gemma's on edge." He added walking away from the door.

"Fine, make sure you don't leave them alone for a minute." Clay sounded in a hurry, "Just let me know if anything happens." He hung up.

Walking back to the room Tigs looked over Gemma, "I'm here," He now sat on the bed looking over Kelly's face, the bruising had started to go down, but in her current state he felt she looked like a younger version of Gemma.

"I know," Gemma relaxed back into the chair. "Thank you for being here when there is so much going on." Her voice was still worn out, she'd only left the hospital a hand full of times to shower and change her clothes.

"It's no problem." Tigs brushed a hand into Kelly's hair. "You let her mom know she's here?" He watched Gemma's face change, "Gem!"

"I let her know, I just skipped out the finer details, but Lynda is fully away of Kelly's situation." Her eyes looked up to the clock, she was nervous about the pacemaker coming off so soon. "She told me to let her know, if Kelly wakes up." Gemma brushed Kelly's hair, her eyes looking over her niece's face feeling lost.

"Gem…" Tigs voice softened, "She's going to wake up. I think she's just enjoying the sleep." He tried to joke looking to the door as Tara poked her head in.

Tara gave a small smile to Gemma, "We're going to be testing her off the pacemaker soon." Her eyes went to Tigs, "Gemma can stay in, but I'm sorry Tigs you're going to have to step out." Her voice dropped as the nurses brought in a crash cart.

Tigs got to his feet; he quickly brushed a kiss on Kelly's forehead walking towards the door. He stopped placing a hand on Tara's arm. "Thanks." He smiled stepping out.

Gemma got to her feet, "What's that for?" She asked looking over the crash cart, she didn't like them, and she was too used to them by now.

"It's a safety precaution." Tara exhaled, "It's just in case she goes into cardiac arrest." Her hand touching Gemma's arm, "I won't let anything happen to her." Sounding reassuring she exhaled, "Kelly has been healing pretty well, we just want to see if her heart can work on its own, we don't want her to become dependent on the pacemaker."

"I know sweetheart," Gemma looked to the other doctors coming, "Doesn't make me any less nervous about it." She took a step back.

Tara nodded, "Okay, we're going to start this slow." Gemma watched Tara take control of everything; it was nice to see Tara doing what she did best. Even more that now Gemma was proud to have such a strong woman in her son's life; she was an excellent mother to her grandkids.

Standing back watching Gemma felt nervous, her eyes kept going to the heart monitor as the pacemaker was shut off, the room was silent, Tara turned around looking to Gemma, "So far so good, if she keeps stable we'll prep her to remove it completely."

Gemma smiled, it seemed Kelly's heart was doing fine, so she watched the Doctor's leave, she sat on the bed listening to the sounds of Kelly's heart beating on the monitor on its own. "I knew you'd make it." She whispered to Kelly, "You're a tough one."

* * *

><p>Lyla looked to her son Dillon, he was playing with Kenny as they were pushing toy cars around, she exhaled turning to Bobby behind the bar. "Is there anything I can help with?" She asked, even if she knew that she'd done enough already.<p>

"Not much," He glanced to Ellie sitting on her own reading a book, "Kids okay?" He asked looking down the bar for something to give them to drink.

Lyla smiled, "Okay, but Ellie wants to go visit Kelly." Her eyes going over to her step daughter, "I heard they're taking her off the pacemaker."

Bobby nodded, "Gemma called, Kelly in the OR now getting it removed, her tickers all good on its own." He handed her a drink, "So how's you?" He asked, he never really talked much with Lyla, but she was an old lady of the club, so it paid to be nice.

"Okay, I'm relieved for the time off work, I've been so busy." She took the glass of water taking a sip, "But is there a chance I could take the kids to see Kelly?" Her eyes were looking over Bobby's face.

"I'd love to say, but right now it's important we keep our loved ones close." Bobby found a shot glass filling it up, "Hopefully Ope's going there tonight." He knocked the shot back placing the glass in the sink.

Lyla sighed, "Well it's good to hear she's off the pacemaker, just need to wake up." Tapping the bar she headed over to sit with the kids.

Jax entered the club, it had been one of them days he just wanted to end, he walked quickly to the chapel seeing Clay sitting on his own looking over a piece of paper on the table. Hearing the door open Clay looked up to Jax, "Everything go well?" He asked sitting up.

Jax nodded, "We've got in touched with the Triads, and they're all for doing what they can to help." He sat down lighting up a smoke, "Any luck on your end?"

"Yes, I've talked to Laroy," He saw the look on Jax's face, "Look, if you're going to make a big noise about what I did, I'm not happy it went that far, but right now I'm more worried about this other MC moving in on Charming."

"I wasn't going to start Clay!" Jax snapped, he flicked the ash off his smoke looking Clay dead in the eye, "But I'm just thinking how you're going to spin that one on the club, getting The Niners in to help us." He got to his feet.

Clay shrugged it off simply, "Thought you should know, Kelly's off the pacemaker." He picked up a cigar lighting it, "Soon as she wakes up, you're going to find out who did this to her."

Jax nodded, "The second I think it's right."

"No the second she's awake," He pointed out lighting the end of the Cigar.

Jax didn't know what to say, but he walked out closing the door behind him, he walked to the bar seeing Bobby knocking back shots, "What's the celebration?" He asked trying to calm his mood down.

"No reason, everything on edge," He slid a glass over to Jax, "Think you need it." He added as Juice sat down next to Jax. "Looks like you both need it." He looked over Juice's face.

Jax picked the drink up knocking it back, "Anything on these so called White Werewolfes?" He watched as Juice picked up his shot knocking it back and looking to Bobby to refill.

"I've been looking into it," He exhaled while picking the shot up, he felt the liquor hit the back of his throat as he pushed the glass forward and took the bottle from Bobby. "These guys have a rep of going from town to town." He chugged from the bottle feeling all he drunk wasn't making the empty feeling go away. "They're bad, and when I mean bad, they rip through a town and they're not been caught because somehow they only pick on small towns." He placed the bottle on the bar to watch Bobby snatch it away.

"When was the last time you slept?" Bobby asked him, he glanced over his face. Juice had let his facial hair grow into rough stubble.

Jax tapped him on the back, "We're going to bring them down." His watched Juice turning to face him, he'd never seen him like this before. "I promise you that."

"I know," Juice rubbed his face, "Just it's been nearly a week," He shook his head. "It makes it me want to find these assholes and make them pay!" He snapped, but a few seconds he calmed getting his feet. He grabbed a pack of beer heading for his room.

Bobby shook his head, "He is not taking this well at all." He looked to the whiskey bottle that was almost empty. "Jax he needs to get his shit together." He poured Jax another shot out throwing the empty bottle in the trash.

Picking the shot up Jax exhaled, "He just needs to have Kelly wake up, but I know where his heads at." He pushed the glass away getting to his feet heading for the door; there was still so much for him to do tonight.

* * *

><p>Opie walked slowly to the room he knew Kelly was in, he could see Tigs standing outside looking him over, "How you doing?" He asked with his back to the wall.<p>

"Just thought I'd see how she's doing." Opie placed a hand on the door, he hesitated for a second. "If you want I can take watch from here." He kept his tone even, but it was hard for him to look at the door without feeling that sinking feeling.

Tigs nodded, "I need a smoke." He headed for the exit; he turned to look at Opie. "She looks a lot better than when she first got here." He nodded turning heading out of the hallway.

Opening the door Opie could see Gemma had fallen asleep, he closed the door carefully not to wake her up, but she jumped up with a jolt.

"Hey…" Gemma let out a yawn stretching, "Never thought you was gonna show." She got her feet standing in front of Opie; she opened her arms feeling him come into her embrace. They stood in silence for a few minutes as Opie hugged onto her.

Pulling away Opie finally looked to Kelly, still as ever, her face looked peaceful. "Anything changed?" He asked Gemma avoiding to talk about how he was feeling.

"Everything is healing, they just brought her back from another head scan, and everything is looking good." Her voice positive, "Ope, I understand how you must feel; she's like a sister to you." Her eyes were following him to Kelly's body.

Opie couldn't think of anything to say, he could only stand there listening to the machines that were monitoring her heart beat. He wasn't used to see Kelly so still, even when she used to stay over his place a lot, he was used to her fidgeting and moving in her sleep.

Gemma touched his chest, "I'm going to step out for a smoke," Her voice soothing as she opened the door stepping out.

Opie listened to the door closed; he kept where he was, but turned slowly to look over the bed. The small details of her face, it seemed they had taken the oxygen mask off for a tube under her nose, so now it was easy to see what the person did to her face.

Taking three big steps he was sitting on the bed beside her, he touched the cast on her broken wrist, the feeling of knowing the pressure that had to be put on that wrist to snap it clean. Then he thought of the pain she must have gone through, there was so much about this attack that the guys didn't know. Most of them didn't want to think of it, the idea of someone raping Kelly made them all sick to their stomachs.

"I'm here," He felt stupid talking to her, but he touched her cheek. "You know all the shit we was scared would happen to you for prospecting, we never thought this would happen." He brushed her hair back; he tried to remember the better parts of Kelly being home. "I missed you," He said honestly, "And seeing you all grown up." He bit his lip looking to the wall, he exhaled. "Kelly, you're such an amazing girl," He couldn't think of letting this happen to her again.

Moving on the bed, he brushed a hand again her cheek, he lent down brushing his hand to her neck, his lips against her forehead. "I can't lose you too…" He whispered softly.

Feeling a twitch Opie jumped back looking over Kelly's face, her eyes were moving quickly under her eyelids, her fingers wiggling, "Kelly…" He whispered feeling excitement spread through him.

"Your beard tickles…" Kelly's voice was raspy as her eyes slowly opened.

Opie's eyes went wide, he didn't know what to do, but lent down quickly kissing Kelly, "Thank god!" He exhaled looking over the shock on her face.

Kelly's eyes went wide when Opie's lips quickly pushed on her own; she started to feel like her head was two sizes too big for her body. "What…" She felt like she's swallowed sandpaper.

Opening the door Opie looked up and down the hall, he saw Gemma walking back with Tigs. "She's awake!" He shouted down the hall.

Gemma froze on the spot, hearing those words felt surreal, but she broke into a run getting into the room seeing Kelly lying on the bed looking shocked. "Baby!" Gemma rushed to hold Kelly in her arms. "I'm here." She whispered feeling Kelly wrap her one good arm around her.

Kelly rubbed her hand on Gemma's back feeling that her aunt was holding her as if she might vanish, then her eyes went to Tigs looking ecstatic, but next to him Opie was looking at her funny. "I…" Kelly said slowly feeling Gemma letting her go. "I." Her mouth closed, she didn't know what to think or say what was going through her mind.

Gemma just simply touched her face, "Don't you worry," Her eyes focused on her niece, she looked scared and she knew that it must have been coming back to her.

Kelly could remember it, the beating, and then more, her hands going to her face as she broke down into tears. She couldn't stop crying knowing that what happened to her was real, and it was going to be with her the rest of her life.

Tigs felt his face fall, "I'm going to let the others know." He opened the door walking out; he exhaled getting out the room trying to get far away from Kelly's sobs.

Opie moved across the room, sitting the other side of Gemma, he touched Kelly's shoulder, but he felt her body crash into him, she pulled on his jacket holding herself against him. "It's going to be okay." He whispered looking over to Gemma. "We're going to make it right."


	27. Awake

**AN:** Quick update, I think I should go bed, but hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty seven<strong>  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Awake<em>_____  
><em>______

* * *

><p>Tara stood outside Kelly's room she had tried to make herself walk in, but every time she'd attempt to walk in, she felt the pain of fear wash over her. It had been ten minutes since Gemma went back to the club house with Tigs, so it was now or never before more people came to visit her, and then Tara would never get Kelly on her own.<p>

Sitting on the bed Kelly was pushing food around on a plate, her broken wrist rested on the bed tray, her eyes glaring at the food, but she smiled seeing Tara enter the room. "Oh thank God!" Her voice sound relieved. "You need to call Jax and tell him to bring me some proper food, I am starving and I want something meaty covered in grease!" She did a double take on Tara's face, "What's wrong?"

Tara closed the door, she exhaled walking closer to the bed sitting down, it was hard for her to look Kelly in the eye, but she tried to keep a serious face. "It's about what happened."

Kelly's smile dropped, it was a second where her eyes averted to the window that was letting in the morning sunlight. "I don't really think I can talk about that just yet." Her eyes going back to Tara's face, "I don't think I can tell anyone."

"Kelly," Tara reached out touching her hand in the cast, "I thought I'd be considerate of your feelings, so I need to ask you something very serious." Her voice dropped, but she could tell Kelly didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "When you were with Juan, I mean." Tara took in a deep breathe.

Kelly felt like she was missing something, her eyes going to Tara's hand holding onto her cast, but she didn't like where the conversation was heading, "Was I what?" Kelly felt like she was losing it.

"I ran your blood work Kelly," Tara knew she had to say it sooner or later, "One of the test come back positive of you being pregnant." Tara felt Kelly's hand pull away from her.

Kelly felt the sting of her movement, her eyes glaring at Tara, "That's impossible." Her voice scared, "I mean I've not had sex for…" Her voice drifted off.

Tara bit her lip, she could tell this was new information to Kelly, her eyes darting from left to right, and Tara knew that she was trying to backtrack dates. It was strange because when she fell pregnant with Thomas she knew right away. "Kelly, I'm sorry." Tara tried to get Kelly's attention.

"I don't get it," Kelly looked up to Tara, "I mean my periods have never really been regular, and…" She trailed off seeing the look of grief on Tara's face. "How far along was I?"

Tara felt taken back, "You were about eight weeks, maybe ten." Her hand reached out for Kelly, "I'm sorry Kelly." She watched Kelly suddenly smile.

Kelly laughed, "Why are you sorry?" Her hand picked the fork up pushing food around, "I mean no big deal." She pushed around something green trying to see if the thing on the plate was food.

"Kelly, was the baby's father Juan?" She asked trying to see any emotion in Kelly's face, but felt completely lost.

It was weird listening to Tara speak, but Kelly pushed the tray away, "You really should call Jax, cos I really need something edible." Her eyes darted to Tara. "Look it wasn't a baby, it was a fetus, a cluster of cells that would have some point formed a baby, but it didn't get that far, and I am not that sure if I should care." Kelly now cleared her throat, "So in logical sense I wouldn't have kept it anyway."

"Kelly you didn't even know you was pregnant," Tara tried to figure out if Kelly was deflecting, but she got to her feet.

Kelly watched Tara stand up, her hands folding over her chest, "Well, big word in that sentence Tara. Was pregnant. As in I am not anymore, so I really don't care." Her eyes glared picking up a remote to the TV with her good hand, "Also tell Jax I'd like a breakfast bacon muffin." Her voice was bland as she shifted through TV channels.

"I'll let him know." Tara opened the door leaving the room; she walked away a few feet before looking back to the room feeling lost.

* * *

><p>Kelly opened her eyes hearing the door of her room opened, she broke into a smile seeing Jax standing with a bag in his hand rushing over to the bed.<p>

Jax threw the bag onto the chair wrapping his arms around Kelly, he held on tight feeling her arms around him. "God Kelly are you going to make a habit of scaring the shit out of me?" He asked trying to keep it together.

Kelly felt a sharp pain in her chest, she tapped Jax with her good hand, "Air, Jax I had a punctured lung, I need to breathe!" Her voice squeaked as Jax let her go looking over her face. "Trying to finish me off?" She asked with a giggle.

Jax rolled his eyes picking the bag up, "Tara said you wanted something meaty." He laughed sitting on the chair throwing her the bag, "You're lucky, Chibs doesn't make them for just anybody."

Kelly's eyes went wide pulling the bag seeing the bacon sandwich inside it, "I love Chibs!" She took part of the sandwich out taking a bite, "Oh sweet lord it's like an orgasm in my mouth." Her eyes snapped to Jax's face. "You pervert!"

"Hey you're the one excited about meat in your mouth," He wiggled his eyebrow, but he couldn't stop staring at her wrist.

Kelly felt the mood in the room shifting; her eyes were following Jax's eyes to the cast on her hand that she had rested on her lap. "Jax," Her voice soft placing the sandwich down, "Everyone has given me that look, please don't."

Jax lent forward, his hand brushing over her cheek, "Kelly, I know you don't want to hear this, but we need to know anything you can remember about the people who did this to you." His voice was soothing, but he could see her eyes starting to well up.

"Sorry," She brushed her hand under her nose, "I don't really remember much, I can't." Her eyes meeting Jax, she could tell this was the last thing he wanted to talk about, but she knew something was wrong. "I do remember something I overhead, I came to for a few minute, there was two men with the man who…" Kelly felt it difficult to breathe, she tried to move herself on the bed, but felt awkward only able to use one hand. "They had a cut I know that." She closed her eyes, "The picture, I couldn't make out the words, but the picture was of a white wolf standing on a human skull howling at the moon." Her head nodded, "They were talking about dumping me, and they're trying to get the Presidents old lady." Her voice choked a little, her hand holding her chest. "I don't feel so good." Her hand kept rubbing her sides.

Jax felt a wash of panic jumping to his feet; he opened the room door looking down the halls. "I need a doctor!" He shouted out as Tara ran quickly, she stepped in seeing Kelly keeling over trying hard to breathe. "She can't be having a heart attack; I thought you cleared her heart!" He didn't mean to snap at Tara, but felt horrible for making Kelly talk about the attack.

"No, she's not." Tara's eyes met Jax; she was trying to be the one in charge for once. This was her hospital. "She's having a panic attack." Her eyes going back to Kelly, "Just breath in slowly, don't breathe too hard."

Jax watched as Tara calmed Kelly down, the two of them staring at each other, but none of them spoke while Kelly calmed her breathing down, her eyes went to Jax, "Whoever these guys are, they're tracking down girlfriends and wives of club members." Kelly looked up to Tara, "They wanted to use me as a message," Kelly bit her lip, "There is a lot of black spots in my memory, but before I blacked out, they said make sure she's not breathing before you dump her." Kelly felt herself crying, "I honestly thought I died." She burst into tears.

Jax sitting with her, he placed her head against his chest, he brushed his hand into her hair looking up to Tara, she was looking over Kelly feeling horrible. "I'll just be finishing my rounds." Her voice dropped feeling she shouldn't be seeing Kelly like this.

Running his hands over Kelly's head he make soft shhing noises, he felt Kelly calming down, but felt like he needed to find these men, but first he had to warn the club.

* * *

><p>Gemma kept glaring at Clay standing in her way, she didn't like this one bit, but her hands kept firmly on her hips. "You can't stop me leaving!" She snapped at Clay for the millionth time.<p>

"What parts of you're not safe don't you understand!" He spat out, his eyes glaring at her, "When we said all women are on lock down that is all women!" Clay looked behind Gemma to Tara and Lyla standing together, "If this threat is serious, we're not risking anyone."

"What about Kelly?" Tara felt sick that Jax and Clay were forcing her to stay here, she held Thomas on her waist. "Do you think it'll be better if I was there to look after her?" Her eyes went to Gemma.

"We can work on a way to get Kelly here from the hospital," Clay added looking around the room to people staring at him, "We're going to make sure everyone is safe!"

Tara tried to stop her eyes rolling, "It's not that simple, and she won't be discharged from the hospital." She shifted Thomas in her arms, "I won't be able to override it."

Gemma pointed at Tara's face, "So I am pretty sure that means that I should be with her." Gemma felt sick, she hated that no one was with Kelly right now. "You're saying that it's okay leaving her there, she's nothing but damaged goods!" Her voice didn't mean to sound so spiteful.

"No!" Clay felt angry, why did this always have to happen. "I have Happy there." He said confidently. "As soon as we find where these thugs are, we're going to take them down." He waved his hands, "But until then no women are leaving the club house." He walked into the chapel closing the doors behind him.

"Shit!" Gemma snapped turning to look at Tara, "Did you have to say that?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Tara didn't want to say anything to piss Gemma off more, but moving Thomas up her waist again she exhaled. "She's going to be on several medications that will need monitoring, she's had surgery, so she's still on observation." Tara shook her head, "Right now if she leaves the hospital she could be at risk to infections, stress."

"Stress," Gemma laughed, "Honey if you haven't noticed she was used as a human punching bag, and that in itself is going to be stressful enough." Her eyes focused on Tara, "So she comes here, or I'm going back there."

Tara exhaled, "I'll see what I can do," She passed Thomas over to Gemma heading to Jax's room to use the phone, even if she knew that Kelly wouldn't be released from the hospital, she could at least get Gemma to understand the seriousness of her condition.

* * *

><p>Kelly asked for no more visitors, but in the back of her mind she didn't want to speak or see anyone. Jax came to ask about her attacker, but as she kept thinking of closing her eyes, she could only see flashes of what had happen.<p>

The fist that hit against her face, but the feeling of the man on her, Kelly snapped her eyes open. Brushing her good hand into her hair, she couldn't think of sleeping no matter how tired she got. Closing her eyes would bring on the flashes of pain; she could remember the feeling of drowning, the worst feeling of being held down, her struggling against a man twice her size, the feeling of the break in her wrist made her winch in mere memory of the events.

The sound of her monitor beeping, Kelly glanced out to see Happy was just outside the door, her hand going into her hair brushing it back more violently. Kelly studied her cast, her hand picking at the frayed edges. For a second Kelly felt her hand rubbing her lower stomach, she closed her eyes trying to think back to before all this happened.

Biting her lip Kelly felt a sob escape her, both hands on her abdomen, she never known it to feel so hollow before. She didn't want to be pregnant, in all the things in life she had planned; motherhood wasn't even close to the top of that list.

As she kept looking down at herself, Kelly bit harder onto her lip, she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks thinking of the what if. The what if this had never happened, and the place where she'd be having a baby, she tried to brush the tears, but as she thought about Juice, she felt flooded with how he was ever going to look at her again, she was damaged.

Kelly inhaled feeling the sharp pain in her chest, her hand kept running into her hair, why would Juice want her now, she was broken, she knew what SAMCRO men were like, they liked to feel like they're the only man to be inside their woman, and she was tainted.

Now looking over the wall Kelly never felt more caged in, her hand clenched into a fist, she felt like punching something but only threw a vase of flowers of the night stand against a wall letting out a frustrated scream.


	28. This is War

**AN:** Well as I am updating, I might add that I want to send a special shout out to my rapid reviewers aka, Venetiangrl92 & cornelia1323 . You two keep me enthusiastic to write more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty eight<strong>  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>This is war<em>______  
><em>______

* * *

><p>Standing in the warehouse Clay looked over the new shipment, he turned to look at Jax feeling good about something for once. "I think the money we'll make from these; would be enough to give us some insurance." He closed a box of AKs, his eyes looking around to the other members, "Juice has found their location, but we're going to make sure we do this right, they must know by now we're coming for them."<p>

"But what they don't know is that we have help, we've word from the Triad, plus The One Niners are making up for their harassment of Kelly, by helping get retribution from the people who attack her." Jax felt sick saying it, but as he didn't want any doubts in the club right now, he was playing Clay's little game for now.

Tigs nodded, "Which means we're going to need to play this one out neat." He placing is hands on top of the box watching everyone, "I think mostly a full front attack would be expected."

"Yes, but then they could be expecting a sneak attack also." Kozik add giving Tigs a side glance hoping he didn't just tread on Tigs toes.

Clay listened to both, "Juice has a layout of the area; he's assured me their location is deserted, so the cover we've got to put on this has got to be ready." He turned to Opie, "I think this is where you can come in handy."

"I've got something worked out," Opie folded his arms, "But for it to really work I still need a day or so to get it right."

Jax watched his friend, "Make sure it's done," He felt better about them being more planned out with their retaliation, it wasn't going to be another Zobelle mess, his hands going into his pockets. "I say that we make sure this gets done, we don't want to be dealing with some shit head MC coming here and trying to scare us out of our own town."

"And getting back to business as usual," Clay pointed out; he looked around the club member that were here. "And I see we're light?"

"Chibs is doing watch at the Hospital; Bobby is at the club house," Kozik pointed out, "I guess we really need to get on top of this member split up."

Jax shook his head, "I've spoken to Tara, and she said that taking Kelly from the hospital isn't an option right now." Looking to Clay, "I think right now we should focus on fixing this problem."

"Isn't Juice meant to be here?" Happy asked, his arms folded across his chest, he hadn't said much as everyone spoke about the plans.

Clay's attention turned to Jax, "I would like to know that too."

"He's visiting Kelly," Opie chimed in, he knew that the second Juice found out Kelly had woken up, he'd been itching to get to the hospital to see her, but Clay kept giving him more work to do.

Clay laughed, "Think my niece's got him a tight leash." He brushed a hand under his chin, "Well I think he might be better at getting information from her."

Jax felt his throat tighten, "Well I don't think he's going to visit her to get information." He folded his arms, "But what Kelly's told me confirms it was them who took her, and according to what she heard they were not planning to be clean with what they're doing here." He stood to his full height, "I think we've got all the information we need from her."

"Well if you can get in touch with Juice," Clay started, "Ask him if there is a chance if he can get Kelly to remember something else."

Jax did a double take, "No!" He snapped. He felt sick because he remembered how Kelly broke down when he asked her. "I think at this time it's wrong to make her think about what happened, and Juice is going to be there making sure she's going to get passed this."

Clay nodded, "You're right," He exhaled. "We'll let Kelly get back onto her feet." He watched the other members.

Tigs chuckled, "Sorry," he calmed himself down seeing everyone staring at him. "Just something Kelly was talking about yesterday when she asked the Nurse about how long until she can ride." He thought about the conversation he listened to on his watch.

Happy laughed also, "Girl's got some pair for a woman, plus a nice bike," He then turned to Clay, "I guess she's turning into one of use pretty quick."

"Well her year isn't up yet, but I am saying we'll talk more on her prospecting after we deal with this crap storm."

* * *

><p>Kelly sat in the bed flicking through the TV again; she didn't know why she bothered but settled on watching a home special movie. It was the kind that everything goes shitty until the happy end. Her cast was starting to itch, but the doctors told her not to scratch it.<p>

Looking over the doodles Tigs did when he was bored; she laughed seeing the naked lady on it, her eyes going to the screen seeing a really awkward sex scene, her head tilting slightly to the left trying to work out what she was watching.

"If I knew you were into porn I would have shown you my collection." Juice said standing in the doorway.

Kelly quickly turned the TV off, her eyes staring at him then down to his hand holding a bag. "No," Her voice squeaked, "It wasn't porn." Her hand was playing over the remote before placing it on the table beside her bed. "So what brings you here?"

Juice closed the door, he shifted awkward from one foot to the other, he'd cleaned up since hearing Kelly was awake, and he inhaled stepping forward. "I've been trying to get here from the moment I heard you was awake."

"Yeah right…" Kelly muttered trying to move on the bed, but she was still finding simple tasks awkward with only one working hand.

Juice placed the brown paper bag down on the chair moving quickly to help her, "You okay?" He asked trying to help lift her up, but she pushed him away. "What did I do now?"

Kelly gritted her teeth, getting comfortable was starting to annoying to her, but she sat back down again feeling the pain in her broken wrist, "I have the king of all wedges," She snapped, "And I don't need your help!" Her voice growled as she looked away from him.

"What is your problem?" Juice didn't mean to snap at her, but he thought she'd be happy to finally see him. He knew he had been looking forward to her waking up, but didn't think she'd be mad at him.

Kelly exhaled a loud sigh, "I don't need your pity," She whispered softly pulling the sheets over herself. "So I am really not in the mood for you to be here to make yourself feel better about what happened." Her hands folded on her lap as she stared at the wall.

He felt confused, he kept standing beside her bed trying to work out what to do or say next, but as Juice could see the look on her face he sat on the edge of the bed watching her in silence.

"I'm not here because I feel I have to be." Juice finally said. He could feel the tension coming from her, "Kelly." He said her name so softly, that made her face finally turn to look at him. "I've not been able to sleep since what happened, for a whole hour of my life I was thinking you were dead…" He cleared his throat, "I spent a whole hour planning how I was going to find this guy and kill him." He watched as her face dropped to look at her broken wrist, "I'm still going to do it Kelly; I'm going to do it for you."

"I don't know why you'd do that?" Her voice so small, her eyes refusing to look up at him, "I mean what's the point? The damage is done." Her eyes welling up, she hated how much she'd been crying lately, crying for the loss of her strength. Her dignity. Now watching Juice staring at her looking more and more confused.

Taking her broken wrist, he tried not to laugh at the drawings on it, but he kissed her fingers poking out. His eyes meeting hers, "I'd never let anyone get away with hurting you." His voice strong, he could tell she didn't believe it. "I am doing this all for you."

"But why?" Kelly stressed, her free hand brushing under her eyes, "I'm no good to anyone now, and I sure as hell don't see you wanting me after that man…" Her eyes closed for a second feeling sick.

Juice let her hand go, he felt his jaw drop looking over her face, and he quickly held it up with his hands forcing her eyes to look at him. "Kelly, don't ever think like that." He felt the urgency in his voice, "Don't ever think I'd ever stop wanting you." He brushed his thumbs under her eyes pushing the tears away, "You don't understand how much I want to be with you, and I don't care if you say you never want to save sex again, if I have to cheat on you with my right hand, then I'd do it."

Kelly burst into a fit of giggles; she couldn't believe him, "Right hand…" Kelly felt her chest starting to burn with her laughter. "Ow!" She placed a hand to her ribs, "I need to calm down." She pointed out looking over Juice, "You really mean that?"

"I mean it Kelly," He lightly kissed her nose; "You're anything but damaged goods to me." He whispered resting his forehead on hers.

With her eyes closed Kelly felt a small smile pull at the sides of her mouth, her hand coming up to touch against Juice's cheek, she didn't say anything enjoying the silence between them. Her lips lightly brushing against his as she kissed him, his finger ran into her hair. "So what's in the bag?" Kelly asked pulling away.

Juice was grinning from ear to ear, he reached over to the chair picking up the bag, and he placed it on the bed in front of Kelly. "Jax told me you didn't like the hospital food, so I made you something I used to make for my mom in Queens."

Kelly used her hand to push herself up more, but stopped not moving at all, "A little help?" She asked as Juice lifted her up sitting her straight. "So what did you make me?" She asked opening the bag and froze. "Juan!" She pulled a bagel from the bag looking it over carefully. "I've not had a bagel since being at NYU."

"You went to NYU?" Juice watched her take a bite of the bagel; he brushed some of her hair behind her shoulder, "You know I got a lot of shit from Bobby making you that."

"I can guess it's not very manly to be making a soft cheese and salmon Bagel," Kelly placed the bagel down, "But I love it."

Juice smiled, "Yeah," He lent forward brushing some cheese from her cheek, "But you're worth being called a pussy." His voice was soft as she put the rest of the bagel in the bag.

"Thank you." Her hands playing with the bag feeling like she was missing something. "When I said I needed a minute…" Kelly tried to stop herself blushing.

"I remember," He moved closer, but stop.

Kelly bit her lip, her eyes looking into his eyes running a hand on his arm, "What I was planning to tell you. Was that I did miss you." Her fingers playing on his jacket, feeling his hand brush into her hair. "I never stopped thinking about you every day, and I wanted so badly to tell you that, but I didn't want to look weak."

"You will be anything but weak to me," He laughed, "And I had the busted bike to prove it." He pointed out; he needed to buy a whole new bike after what she did to his one.

Kelly cringed, "I guess I went a little crazy bitch on that." She looked to the bed, "How about you move me over and we can see what we can find on this stupid TV."

Without hesitation Juice moved Kelly carefully over, he jumped onto the bed wrapping an arm around her, "More of that porn I hope." He said with a chuckle.

Kelly playfully slapped him with her broken wrist and winched, "Worth it!" She said in a dark tone, her eyes playfully glaring at him. "I do not watch porn!"

Rolling his eyes Juice kissed her cheek, "Whatever you say Honey." He hugged her with one arm; he relaxed into the bed feeling Kelly rest her head on his shoulder. He didn't really watch the TV, but watched Kelly start to finish off the rest of her bagel.

* * *

><p>Gemma wasn't liking the situation, part of her wanted to leave and be with Kelly, but another part knew she was safe with Juice there with her. Looking over to Chibs behind the bar she felt happier with Thomas on her knee looking to Tara playing with Abel.<p>

Her eyes scanning the club house it wasn't long before she saw Tigs making his way to the bar, "Hey you mind if we have a little talk?" Gemma asked him with a smile, she knew it was the 'I want something from you' Smile, but it always helped her get her own way.

Tigs picked up a drink looking over Gemma, "Yeah sure." He now sees her eyes looking over to Tara, "Oh…" He got up again walking away towards the rooms.

"I won't be too long," Gemma said passing Thomas to Tara, she kissed the top of his head walking away.

Tara's attention to Chibs, "I have a feeling this conversation they're having is going to be about Kelly…" She now looked to Thomas, "Your grandmother never takes no for an answer." Her voice was soft to her son who reached out and put his hand in her mouth.

Tigs watched Gemma when they were finally alone, "So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I need your help, and I know that you'll be better at helping me," Her voice kept low, but she did a quick check to be safe. "I'm getting Kelly out of that hospital."

"You're kidding me right?" Tigs tried to keep a straight face, but exhaled. "I thought the Doc said she needs to stay there?"

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Well shit I didn't think of that!" She spat out sarcastically, but her hands waved about her head. "Tara is a god damn doctor, and all she has there is an oxygen tank and medication that we can get for her."

"Then what have you got planned that you need me for?" He asked rubbing his chin, he didn't really know how this was going to work, but he was thinking it was best to have Kelly safe at the club house.

Breaking into a smirk Gemma relaxed, "I'm going to have Piney pull a distraction, and then all we need is for you and someone to get her out."

"Get her out how?" He wasn't normally one for questioning, but right now he was putting his ass on the line.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out Tara hospital swipe card, "With this, it will get you out the staff entrance." She placed it in his hand. "I'm counting on you."

Staring at the card, then back to Gemma's face, he felt suddenly lost. "You stole her card?" He asked in disbelief, but didn't put it passed Gemma.

"It's not stealing if you're going to give it back Jackass." She pointed out with a serious expression. "I need this done soon!"

"Need what done soon?" Kozik asked standing beside Gemma, he looked over to Tigs still holding the staff card.

Tigs placed it in his pocket, "Fancy coming on a field trip?" He asked with a grin.

"What kind of trip?" Kozik asked, he placed his hands in his pockets studying over Gemma and knowing what is was about.

Gemma turned to face Kozik, "We are going to bust Kelly out the hospital." Her voice smooth, she now started to walk passed him heading to the bar, "I'll see you when you get back." She felt good; she knew that when it came to Family, she always got what she wanted.


	29. Breakout

**AN:** One long Effing chapter, and I have to say this took me a while to get through.  
>Also want to share a fun fact, this whole Fan fiction was based of the message in a song. The song is 'Do it like a Dude' By Jessi J, and if you haven't heard of it, youtube it, and hopefully you'll like.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty nine<strong>  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Breakout<em>_______  
><em>______

* * *

><p>Tara felt fuming while she paced back and forth outside the club house; she knew her staff card was missing. It was only when she saw Tigs and Kozik with Kelly and Juice entering the club house she felt like she was going to erupt. She had to get out of there, but as she paced waiting for Jax to return she felt her presence from behind making her spin with such force she nearly knocked her and Gemma over.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking Gemma?" Tara snapped. She knew that right now she didn't care about what made Gemma happy; she was worried about Kelly. "You just took Kelly out of the hospital!"

Gemma raised her eyebrow, "What are they doing at the hospital that we can't do here?" Her voice stayed cool, Gemma wasn't going to be yelling her point across.

Tara waved her hand, "You don't get it Gemma. She had serious injuries. If you don't remember the hours I was in surgery fixing her heart!" Her voice rose, she couldn't control it. "Her heart was punctured and she was on observation to make sure she doesn't have a cardiac arrest, if that happens here there is no way to help her!"

Gemma stood still, her face was blank as she kept watching Tara having a meltdown. "Well in your professional opinion, what are the chances of her having a heart attack?" Her tone serious, but she knew that she wasn't going to take Kelly back to the hospital.

Tara tried to calm down, "She's not meant to have any vigorous activity. She was on painkillers, blood thinners, I mean Jesus Gemma she just came off the pacemaker four days ago!"

"Well shit, like I didn't know that," Gemma snapped, "But if you haven't notice, she's perfectly fine."

Tara laughed, "Yes, she will be until the medication she's not taking wears off, and she starts getting chest pains and shortness of breath, but you're fully aware of that pain Gemma!" Her finger pointed, she wanted to get Kelly into her car and drive her back to the hospital herself, but knew it was pointless of her being against Gemma. She knew people would always take Gemma's side.

Tig walked outside seeing Gemma and Tara glaring at each other, he stepped in carefully looking from woman to woman, "I hope I'm not interrupting, but Kelly's not looking so good." He pointed out.

Gemma's face went white, and Tara inhaled sharply, "This is why she shouldn't have left the hospital!" She grunted as she rushed back into the club house followed by Tig leaving Gemma on her own outside.

Getting to Juice's room where Kelly was sitting on the bed, her hand holding over her chest, Tara couldn't panic now getting to Kelly's side looking her over, "Can you tell me what you feel right now?" She asked as Kelly was finding it hard to breathe.

Looking up to Tara, Kelly tried to focus. "My chest, it's sore, and not a little sore." Her voice weak, she felt like she was being stabbed. "Tara, what's happening to me?"

Juice was on the bed, his hands holding Kelly up brushing up and down her arms, his eyes pleading to Tara, "I wanted to stop them taking her, but they said it was given the okay." His voice clearly distressed by Kelly's breathing being so shallow and fast.

"Well clearly it wasn't!" Tara took a deep breathe, her full attention back on Kelly, "Just give me one deep breath, okay Kelly one deep breath." Her hand holding onto Kelly's rib cage lightly, she felt around carefully and knew it wasn't her lung collapsing again, looking into her eyes she watched as Kelly took that deep breathe. "Okay, you're doing great, just let me know how painful your chest is?"

"It's sore, like a tight feeling…" Her eyes going down to her lap feeling stupid, "Am I going to die?"

"No, you're not going to die, but when was the last time you took anything for the pain?" Tara turned her attention to Juice. "Was the Doctor's running any tests on her before this happened?"

Juice shook his head, he didn't like feeling like this, but took a deep breathe, "No, I don't think so, she was fine until…" He paused starting to blush.

Tara took a step back, "Was you two?" Her eyes going from Kelly to Juice, "I don't think I have to spell it out."

Juice avoided looking directly at Tara, his hands still holding onto Kelly carefully, "No, we were just talking about, well what happened and…"

"Kelly's you're going to be fine," She watched as Kelly was slowing her breathing down, her eyes were looking nervous. "You're just having a panic attack, it's prone to people who suffer from Post-traumatic stress." Her hand brushed into Kelly's hair. "Also I'd advise you two not to, well not to do anything that can increase your blood pressure."

Tara took a step out of the room walking into Tig, "How could you let this happen?" Her voice worn out, she couldn't believe everything that was happening right now.

Tig watched Tara, but didn't flinch, "I know you're pissed, but you have to look at it this way, do you know how to care for her?"

Tara looked to the door, then turned back to Tig, "I know how to take care of her, but she needs a hospital environment, she needs mediation, there is only so much that we can do here to keep her safe and health at the same time."

"But you can do it?" Tig pushed the question forward, "If I can get all the things you need, you can take care of her here?"

"I don't know," Tara brushed her hair back, "There is mediation she needs pretty soon. I have to keep close eye on her heart. It's only been a week since her surgery. Her heart isn't like yours or mine."

Tig looked confused for a second, "Same as Gemma?" He asked nervous.

"Yes and no," Tara folded her arms, "She was born with pulmonary atresia, and from her records I can see that her operation was a complete success. But with what happened, I don't want to take any risk of anything happening." Her voice kept looking to Tig, "I'll make a list of the things she'll need, but you need to have these in the hour before her mediation starts to wear off, then she will be in serious discomfort."

Tig nodded. "Piney has that connection; I'll make a run up there and see what she's got. Does it have to be anything specific?"

Tara exhaled, "I'll make the list," Her eyes going back to the room feeling that sinking feeling when she knew she was doing something completely wrong, but she walked into the bar picking up a pen and piece of paper.

Tig followed behind looking over her shoulder as she wrote some things down, "So that's all?" He asked.

"Yup, that's it, and if you can maybe get some casting supplies…" Tara paused seeing the look on Tig's face.

He took the note from Tara's hand, and then gave a smirk, "You're not replacing that cast, that was some fine art work of mine." He snickered walking towards the door, "Hey Bobby! Fancy coming along on a medical run?"

"Sure." He got up from the sofa picking up his jacket putting it on; he looked to Gemma who was sitting with Abel and Thomas smiling to herself. "I'll see you when I get back."

Tara sat down where Bobby was sitting picking Abel up, her attention more focused on him, but she placed him on her knee. "It was a stupid thing you did Gemma." She said keeping her tone neutral.

"I just do what I have to do to keep my family safe," Gemma pointed out watching Thomas sleeping in his stroller, her hand lightly rocking it back and forth. "Someday you'll be making the same choices as me." She smiled down to her sleeping grandson feeling better about everything.

* * *

><p>Ellie sitting on the bed next to Kelly with Juice's laptop on her lap, they were watching the TV series Glee. It wasn't really a TV show Kelly would really watch, but it seemed to make Ellie happy as she sang along to the musical number. Juice said he needed to do something for the club, so it wasn't a surprise that Kelly was getting tired of being stuck in bed.<p>

"Do you believe that he really loves her?" Ellie randomly asked Kelly who was trying to understand the show.

Kelly shrugged, "Sorry El, I don't really follow many TV shows," She said while playing with the keys of the laptop trying to remember characters from what she was watching.

Ellie turned her face from the screen; she gave Kelly a disappointed look, "Finn and Quinn." She said in a way that Kelly was meant to understand.

"I," Kelly laughed, "Well if you tell me a little more, maybe I'll understand." Kelly gave Ellie's hand a little squeeze. It was the only thing she liked about being stuck at the club house, even if it involved watching TV shows with Ellie that she didn't like, it was nice to see Ellie happy.

Ellie straightened herself up on the bed, "Well Quinn and Finn were together in the first season, but she cheated on him with Puck. She had his baby and told Finn it was his, but they never did it."

"Ellie!" Kelly gasped, "And this show is for you?" She asked looking back to the TV screen feeling confused. "So I'm assuming they split up?"

"Yes, but then Finn was with Rachel, and she also cheated with Puck, but they didn't do it." Her voice confident, "So Finn broke up with Rachel and got back with Quinn, but I think she's just a rebound."

Kelly couldn't believe her ears; she brushed her hand across Ellie's cheek. "Well sometimes boys do silly things when they're lonely." Her eyes looking into Ellie's, it was strange to see Opie's eyes looking back at her, but Ellie was starting to look so much like Donna.

"Is that like my Dad with Lyla?" Ellie asked softly, her eyes pleading for an answer that Kelly didn't really know how to give.

"No…" Kelly shook her head, "Your Dad. Well he misses your Mom very much, but that doesn't mean he married Lyla to take your Mom's place." Her fingers were working into Ellie's hair. "Sometimes it's hard being a grown up."

"I don't want to grow up then," Ellie turned her attention back to the episode; she rested her chin onto the palms of her hands watching the show. "Are you and Juice going to get married?"

Kelly bit her lip trying not to laugh, her hand holding onto her ribs, "No…" Her answer so quick that she could tell Ellie was confused. "We've not been together long enough, plus I think I'm a little too young to be thinking of that."

"But do you love him?" Ellie asked honestly, and for the brief second Kelly sat in silence.

While the episode carried on playing, Kelly thought about it, it wasn't something she really wanted to talk about with an eleven year old. "I really like him."

"So you do love him," Elli nodded, "I can tell cos when he's here, you look all mushy face, plus he likes to kiss you a lot." Her face was bobbing up and down. "I think you two will make really cute babies."

It was like a stab to the stomach as Ellie mentioned babies, Kelly's hands going to her stomach for a second before biting her lip. It was like she had no clue how to respond to that statement. "Maybe, but again that is a little too soon for now." Her hand playfully pushed Ellie's shoulder. "But you are making me watch this TV show, so I think we better pay attention."

Ellie giggled, "Okay…" Her head rested against Kelly's shoulder as they both carried on watching.

This was the moment Kelly hated; she looked to the bedroom door hoping for something to happen. For as long as Tara was telling her to stay in bed, keep relaxed, all she wanted to do was to go out and help the club, but she was given orders to stay in bed, and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>Getting back on his bike Juice looked over to Jax, "You think this is going to work out?" He asked him seriously as he put his helmet on with his riding glasses.<p>

Jax did a double take; he wasn't quite sure what Juice was getting at, so he made a random guess. "Are you talking about you and Kelly?" His tone was sceptical.

"No, I was meaning this thing we're going to do tomorrow." He couldn't think of the right words, "I'm just saying, we're taking on a big fight."

"I don't see any other way, we're not some submissive bitch that's gonna rollover and take it," He revved up his bike thinking about getting home to Tara.

Juice doing the same, he looked over to Jax with a small smile, "You honestly think I was planning on bailing on Kelly?" He asked seriously.

"I'd give you warning, you break her heart again. I'll break both your legs." He then sped off on his bike leaving juice behind him looking confused.

* * *

><p>Juice opened the bedroom door quietly seeing that Kelly was fast asleep on the bed, he saw his laptop open glancing over what she was looking at before she fell asleep. He smiled to himself closing the laptop up and moving it off the bed, he did everything silently.<p>

As he removed his jacket placing it on a chair, he grabbed a towel heading for the bathroom. He knew it was wrong to not have Kelly in the hospital, but he liked having her closer to the club house where she was safer.

Letting out a small groan, Kelly woke up to the sound of running water, her eyes adjusting she could see Juice's jacket on the chair, the laptop placed on the desk. She tried not to laugh studying around the room she was going to be staying in until it was over.

Trying to move off the bed Kelly caught her broken wrist awkwardly letting out a small hiss, she wondered how long it would take for her to be able to get used to not being able to use her dominate hand, she could hear the shower stopping as she fell back on the bed closing her eyes tight trying to pretend she was still sleeping.

Walking back into the room Juice had a towel wrapped around his waist, he glanced to Kelly where he left her. Carefully he sat on the bed brushing a hand down her back, "How you can sleep." He whispered softly, he lent down brushing a kiss on her exposed shoulder. "I've never meet a girl like you before." Juice started to study over her face; he could see her nose crinkling up. "Plus you're so much better to look at when you're sleeping, you don't talk back." He said trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Hey!" Kelly turned to face him opening her eyes, "That was mean!" She now moved on the bed sitting up.

Juice laughed, he kissed her forehead, "Well I saw right through your fake sleeping." He stared into her eyes before licking the tip of her nose.

Brushing her hand over her nose Kelly gave Juice a dirty look, "I hope your day was a lot more eventful than mine." She said while looking over Juice in the towel, he had droplets of water falling from his head onto the bedding.

"It's all going down tomorrow morning," Juice said propping his head up with the palm of his hand, his elbow on his pillow. "What did you do today?" He asked running a finger over her cast.

Kelly closed her eyes, "I watched Glee with Ellie," She opened her eyes as Juice started to laugh at her. "Shut up!" She pushed him off the bed.

Juice was rolling back in a fake reaction, which ending with him really falling off the bed with a loud thud, "Ow!" He shouted.

"Well that's what you get for showing off." Kelly peeked over the edge of the bed seeing the towel falling off him, his hand rubbing the back of his head, "Serves you right." Her eyes were going over the tattoo of the Sons logo on his back.

Rolling over he grunted, "You know, you're not very nice for a girlfriend." He pointed out, he tighten the towel sitting back on the bed studying over her, "How you feeling?"

"Bored," She rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, "Tara told me that I am going to have chest pains for a while, then recovery time for my lung and heart, to top all off my wrist won't be healed enough for the cast to come off in six weeks."

Juice lay beside her, he brushed his hand against her hair, "So long story short?" He asked stroking her hair lightly.

"It's going to be a long while until I can do anything fun." Kelly exhaled listening to her phone alarm going off, "And more medication time…" She rolled over taking her pills with the little water she had left on the night stand. "I hate my life right now."

Juice ran a hand down her arm; he felt his fingers touching the rough surface of her cast. "It's only a few weeks Kelly." He whispered feeling like there wasn't anything else he could say to help her feel better.

"It's not that Juan," Kelly whispered, she couldn't look away from him, "It's everything." Rolling to lie on her back Kelly stared up at the ceiling thinking of all the things that hurt the most about what had happened to her. It still felt sick to see that man's face, to know that he took so much from her in a matter of minutes, maybe hours. "Sometimes I feel so empty."

Juice sat up quick; it felt like someone stuck a knife into his chest, he watched her face staring aimlessly at the ceiling. "Kelly…" He felt horrible, there was no words that he could say to possibly make the pain she was feeling go away.

"I'm sorry," Kelly finally looked at him, "It's just everything, and maybe I'm just trying to…" Biting her lip to stop it trembling Kelly pulled the pillow out from under her head and covered her face with it.

Juice watched as she then screamed into the pillow, he took it away seeing her eyes, he knew that Kelly hated to cry, but as she lay there, he knew she was finding it hard to forget what happened. "I'm going to get him," He said more to himself than to her.

"It's not that," Kelly said, her hand moving to take the pillow off him putting it back under her head, "It's just something Ellie said to me."

"What did she say?" Juice asked curiously, he didn't know what Ellie could possible say to Kelly to make her act this way, but now she said it, he needed to know.

She didn't know how to start, sitting up Kelly turned to face Juice feeling sick to her stomach. He was giving her that worried expression that made her feel twice as worse, but she couldn't keep anything from him. "She said we'd make cute babies." She laughed, but then burst into tears holding her face.

It was strange for him to see this, for a few moments he tried to think of why a simple statement could bring Kelly to tears, his hand touching her shoulder, but he didn't want to say anything pulling her head to rest on his chest. "I'm not sure why this is making you feel Empty Kelly." He rubbed her back feeling her holding onto him for dear life.

Kelly laughed pulling away, quickly brushing her hand against her face, "Tara told me I was going to experience mood swings, but I never expected them to be this extreme, and now I'm a fucking pussy crying like this for something neither of us would have wanted, and I feel like a fucking idiot!" Her hand kept brushing away the tears, she covered her face with her hands trying hard to control herself but she felt the shortness of breath coming on, and she knew she was having another panic attack.

His looks of confusion now turned to looks of fear, his hands trying hard to pull her hands away from her face, but as his hand pulled her broken wrist he listened to her scream out in pain. "Kelly what the fuck is going on!" He shouted feeling his frustration burning to the surface, "Kelly talk to me!"

Her hands moved from her face, but he never let them go, Kelly could see his eyes staring into hers trying to pull the answer from her. "I, I can't say it, please…"

"I'm not a mind reader Kelly; just tell me what happened, why…" He paused, he couldn't think straight, but when it hit him, it hit him hard like a blow to the stomach, "Oh Jesus Christ." His voice dropped.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Kelly whispered, "It doesn't matter, it really doesn't…" Her hand moved to hold onto his, she squeezed it feeling his hands letting hers go, he moved them to his sides. "Please say something Juan, say something so I don't feel any more worse than I already do." Her bottom lip was trembling.

He couldn't think, in that moment he'd never really thought of fatherhood, or the things it would have brought with it, but he knew that in that moment it was like someone lit a fire inside him. Her eyes never leaving his face, but the silent tears were still rolling down her cheeks. "Juan, please, just say something to me, please. Please." Her voice was straining to say the words right.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Opie opened the door to see Juice in a towel; Kelly was kneeling in front of him crying. He stepped into the room, his mind trying to work out what was going on from the looks on their faces.

Juice moved off the bed, he couldn't think of anything, his fists tight, he could feel his face tense, "I." His eyes glaring, he spun around punching the wall making a loud thud as his fist hit concrete. "FUCK!" he shouted out.

Opie didn't know what to do, he moved to the room touching Kelly's shoulders, she looked up to him still crying, her whole body was shaking as he quickly held her in his arms, "Kelly, what's wrong?" He looked up to Juice holding his bleeding fist by his side.

Jax was the next to walk into the room, his eyes going from Juice to the wall, down to his fist that was dripping on the floor, "What fuck you do that for?" He pointed, his eyes going to Kelly crying in Opie's arms, "You better not have tried anything with her," He started to make a charge for Juice. "You fucking well shouldn't have tried to…" He grabbed Juice pushing him into a wall.

"Jax stop!" Kelly screamed before Jax's fist hit Juice in the face, "He didn't hurt me, I just told him…" Kelly tried to say it, but the words were stuck in her throat.

Juice felt Jax let him go; his body still felt like it was in fire. How did a pleasant conversation turn to this, but he knew that it must have been something eating away at Kelly for days. "She lost a baby." He finally said looking at Jax.

Opie looked from Kelly to Juice and back, his hand going around Kelly holding her still, "It's gonna be okay." He whispered to her, he rocked her lightly.

Gemma peeking her head into the room, "Should I ask?" She asked looking to Jax and Juice, then to Opie holding a crying Kelly. "Jesus what's going on?" Her voice stressed, she kept looking from one face to another.

Jax exhaled, "Kelly," He looked to his cousin still sobbing in Opie's arms, "What happened to her, what they did made her lose her baby." He pointed out.

"Oh Shit!" Gemma rushed over to Opie, he moved out the way letting Gemma hold Kelly, "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked over Kelly's face, and then turned to see the anger is Juice's eyes. "I think maybe us girls should have some time alone." Her eyes on Juice, "And maybe some pants." She pointed out.

Juice picked up some sweats leaving the room with Jax and Opie; he took one last glance at Kelly before closing the door behind him to watch Jax and Opie staring at him. "We better patch that hand up." Opie said heading towards the bar.

"I'll get Tara," Jax added heading to his room as Juice followed Opie to the bar.

Opie going behind the bar grabbed a bottle of whiskey, he watched as Juice picked it up drinking longingly from the bottle before placing it down. "All my life, I never thought this shit would happen to me." He took a better look at his hand, it didn't feel broken, but the adrenaline still pulsing through him, he didn't feel any pain at all. "What kind of fucking Asshole does that?"

"A sick coward to beat on a woman like that," Opie said feeling sick, he'd known Kelly his whole life, and he felt like this shouldn't be happening to her.

Juice drank more, this time slower, "Part of me was thinking, that night," He let out a dry laugh, "Was she planning on telling me."

Opie turned to see Tara walking in behind Jax, she sat in front of Juice, "You mind?" She asked, and Juice just placed his hand out for her to look at. Tara studied over it, she exhaled. "Jax I'm going need a first aid kick, it's with my things in the room." Her eyes going to Juice, "You're lucky you've not broken it."

"Why should I give a shit, not gonna change what happened." His voice was rough, he didn't know what he was going to do, but all in his mind he wanted to find that man even more.

Tara turned to Opie, "What happened?"

"Kelly told him about losing the baby," He poured himself a drink, "But guessing you being the Doc and all. You already knew." He drank some whiskey from a glass, but filled it again.

Juice's eyes shot up, he shouldn't be mad at her, but he was feeling angry with everything. "Was it mine?"

Tara felt shocked, she turned to Opie giving him a 'Is he serious?' expression, and she couldn't believe he was asking her this. "She was between eight to ten weeks, so it's a fair thing to say it was yours."

Jax returned with the kit, his hand resting on Juice's shoulder, "Tomorrow, when you get this man, I want you to make sure he feels every piece of pain you feel." He looked him dead in the eyes. "Then you get your shit together and make sure Kelly knows you're going to be there for her."

Juice nodded, "Yeah," His eyes back to Tara cleaning his hand up, he watched Gemma walking into the bar looking serious to her. "Kelly needs your attention more than me, I can finish him off."

"Okay, she's probably having another panic attack," Tara got up, she looked back to the boys, "Whatever you do tomorrow." Her head shook, "Just make it right."

Gemma now looked over Juice; she finished wrapping his hand up, her face taking on a deadly stare. "You love her?"

"With everything," Juice replied picking the bottle up, he could feel Gemma wasn't finished placing it back down.

Gemma sighed, "Then when the Doc's finished, I want you to go back to that room, I want you to hold her, and you're going to tell her just that, and you're going to make sure she knows you're going to protect her from now on." Getting up she patted his shoulder going back to bed.

"She doesn't wanna be an old lady," He didn't mean to snap at Gemma, but everything that had happened was pushing him to a place he didn't like to be.

Gemma sighed, "Like it or not, she is already your old lady, she's been it the second you gave her them puppy dog eyes." She tapped his knee; she knew Clay was waiting for her. "Treat her right."

"I'll always will," Juice watched her leave; he picked up the bottle again drinking. He stopped to look at Opie. "Just hope this to be over with already."

* * *

><p>Watching the digits of the bedside alarm clock Kelly had calmed down, her head felt heavy, but most of all she felt like she made such a mess when she really should have just let him go on not knowing. Why did she feel the need to tell him? What was she thinking when she told him? All the little pieces adding together to make her feel confused.<p>

Rolling away from the clock, she listened to the bedroom door opening, her eyes kept fixed on the bathroom. "You awake?" Juice asked softly closing the door behind him.

Kelly exhaled, "I don't think I can sleep." She watched as he joined her on the bed.

"I'm not mad at you." He said softly watching her face look up to him, "I don't think I could ever really be mad at you."

Kelly sat up, her hand reaching out to brush against his cheek, "I shouldn't have told you this now, I should really have waited for a better time." Her eyes were scanning over his face. She was trying to find something to showed that he was telling the truth about not being mad.

Juice gave Kelly a small smile, it showed how upset he was, but his fingers embracing her face, he leaned in kissing her forehead. "Kelly, you've no idea how much I love you." His words softly whispered.

Kelly's eyes closed feeling his forehead rest against her own, "I love you." She looked at him, his fingers playing with her hair, "I want you to come back to me tomorrow. I need you to be here with me."

"I'll make sure I do what I have to do," Juice kept his tone soothing, he felt Kelly resting her head against his chest, she held onto him as he brushed his hand down her hair. "I'll make sure this never happened to you again Kelly." He exhaled, looking down watching Kelly falling asleep in his arms. "I love you so much." He kissed the top of her head.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but he was going to make sure that he makes the man pay, not only for Kelly, but his lost child.


	30. Winning it all

**AN:** Right people, I am going to be really Ger, cos I've just watched Episode seven of season four, my emotions are dead. So look forward to happy Juice stuff after this!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter thirty<strong>**  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Winning it all<em>________  
><em>______

* * *

><p>Juice woke up the next morning and the first thing he saw was Kelly sleeping, he brushed her hair away from her face trying to remember what life was like before meeting her. He knew that he'd be leaving soon, he didn't want to wake her up just to say goodbye, but as she lay sleeping in her own world he brushed a kiss against the top of her head.<p>

Getting out of the bed, Juice was quiet getting dressed, every now and then he'd glanced over her to make sure she was still sleeping. He could tell the medication she'd been taking helped her sleep deeply, but he still felt her moving in the night, he could tell she was having bad dreams but didn't want to say anything.

Picking up his jacket putting it on, Juice stood at the foot of the bed, he couldn't sleep that night. When he couldn't sleep he wrote everything he was feeling down. He knew it wasn't something he'd normally do, but he sealed it in an envelope and placed it on the pillow next to Kelly, gave her one more kiss before leaving her.

Stepping out of the room making his way to the outside world, Juice could see the sun wasn't even fully in the sky, the night light gave way to rustic orange filled the world with a new day, but as this day was just beginning, for The White Werewolfes it would be their last.

"You got everything?" Jax said watching Juice as he was the last to leave the Club house, everyone else was on their bike and ready to ride.

Juice nodded, "Yup, just need to get this done with," He got onto his bike taking one last look at the club house.

Clay for a moment looked over all the members of SAMCRO, this was his family, and he knew he was going to go to any length to protect that, to protect his family. "Let's get this done." He revved his bike up.

With his gun aimed to the sky Happy let off a few rounds, everyone starting their bikes riding off in formation.

* * *

><p>Tara had been awake since she heard the shots of the gun go off; she knew that what was going down was serious. She also knew that the day was going to be one stress after another until Jax and the others walked back into the club house.<p>

While she stood in the kitchen making herself a coffee, she felt some relief the boys were still sleeping, they could sleep through anything.

"You doing okay?" Lyla asked Tara walking into the kitchen; she stood against the counter looking over the other woman. "I couldn't sleep."

Tara took another mug starting to make Lyla a coffee, "The life of an old lady." She smiled handing Lyla a mug, "But I guess it's the men we love."

"I think it's just fate," Lyla laughed, "Sorry not many people believe in that kinda stuff." She brought the coffee to her lips blowing over it.

Tara shrugged, "I guess my mind is too logical to think of fate," Her hand going to her hair, she turned around leaning on the counter also. "But then a part of me always knew I was going to be with Jax."

"I guess for me finding Ope was a surprise, but I don't know where I'd be without him." Lyla felt herself sipping the coffee, but paused. "If I say something, can we keep it between us for now?"

Tara nodded, "You can tell me anything."

"I've been taking the pill, I know it's bad for me to lie, but I'm just not ready for another baby." Her eyes going to the coffee mug in shame, "But since this has all gone down, I ran out about three days ago."

Tara didn't know what to say, she moved her coffee mug from one had to the other, "Right now I can't think of much to help you, but no offence, do you really want to keep making movies?"

"I know it's not something you go around bragging to people about, I mean shit. Most the moms at the school give me dirty looks taking Dillon there." She smiled, "But I love what I do, and I don't think Opie understands that."

Tara tried to keep a straight face, "We didn't really get off to the best of starts." She looked over Lyla staring into her coffee cup, "But now I think you're an amazing mother, and as much as I don't understand your career of choice, it's your choice to make and no one should make you do anything you don't want to."

"Thanks Tara," Lyla brushed a hand against her shoulder, "Now I'm just hoping for my husband to come home so I can talk to him better about all this." Her hand going into her hair, she glanced to the clock knowing from now on it was just the waiting game.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of oncoming bikes that shook Franklin out of his deep sleep; he didn't know what was happening when open fire was filling his shack with bullets. All he knew was he had to act quickly, hitting the deck as he jumped out his bed rolling on the floor.<p>

The sound seemed to come from everywhere, it wasn't until he heard the sound of a thud that he knew someone was down, he couldn't find his gun searching around from the safety of his bed, his hand reaching around for something to protect him from the loud echoes of gun shots.

Finding his pistol he randomly shot out, he didn't know what he was shooting at, but as the echoes died down, he heard a loud bang as the front door of the shack was possible blown open.

"Frank!" A voice called from another room of the Shack, he knew that Daryl was one of the youngest to be patched in, he could hear the pain in his voice, but he wasn't going to move, he needed to get a plan together quick, but as Daryl was calling him out, he could hear the sound of a gun and Daryl went silent.

The ambush was so quick, but Franklin had to keep a cool head, he wasn't expecting this, but then he knew that SAMCRO would retaliate against what they did. He inhaled getting to his feet, as the door opened, he could see several of his men tied up in the middle of the floor and a shotgun pointed to his face. "I thought we'd pop round for breakfast…" Clay smirked at the man.

"Took you long enough!" Franklin spat out, he glanced around every one of his MC looking up to him for something.

Clay kept the gun on Franklin, not moving so much as getting Franklin to move, "See this can go one of two ways, and if it was completely up to me, I'd kill the lot of ya and have it be that." He nudged his head towards Jax, "My second here thinks to give you all a fair shot, leave this town, and never come back."

"But for you lot to get out of here with your tails between your legs, we need the man who attacked our Prospect." Jax glared to all the men, he'd no idea which one of them attacked Kelly, but he could tell by the look on Juice's face that he did.

For a second one of the members tied up laughed, "Prospect!" He kept laughing, "What kind of pussy MC has a female prospect?"

Opie forced the butt of his gun into the man's face; he didn't say anything letting out a low growl for the man to shut up. In which he did rapidly spitting out blood on the floor. "You don't get to say shit unless it's pointing out the shithead that violated my family." Opie's voice was rough as he studied all the members. "Most of you will walk free, all you gotta do it tell us who did it."

Franklin inhaled, "Well then I guess we've got a situation." He kept looking down the barrel of the shot gun, "What makes you think I am going to point out my own man…?" He smirked.

Clay pulled the trigger of the shot gun, the blast and close velocity blew the President of The White Werewolfes head clean off. "We weren't asking you!" Clay said to the falling body, but turned to the shocked looks of the rest of The White Werewolfes faces. "I'll assume he was the one who told one of you to kidnap an old lady of my club." He pushed the dead body with his foot, "I'll warn you, who did this will get worse, and if he's not pointed out." Suddenly all the Sons were pointing their guns into the face of the rival MC faces. "You're all going to die right here, right now."

* * *

><p>Before opening her eyes Kelly stretched out on the bed, her hands reaching out to an empty space beside her, she ran her fingertips over the pillow feeling the smooth paper. Quickly pulling the envelope towards herself Kelly had an unmistakable sinking sensation running through her stomach, she knew it was going to happen today, but didn't expect to feel the way she felt.<p>

Sitting up straight Kelly looked over the letter, she made out Juice's neat handwriting turning it over a couple of times trying to build the courage to open it and read. The fact she knew it must have been important for Juice to write her something at all.

Kelly opened the letter, she could tell it was only one page, but one page was filled with writing that she didn't know if she could read just yet. The feeling of hopelessness was something she wasn't used to. Being let down, she was used to that, but this horrible sensation of ice cold water dripping down her stomach, she inhaled looking to her name that was written first.

_Dear Kelly, _

_You're sleeping, and I have to admit with you lying beside me I don't know how I got so lucky. _

_Now I'm not one for writing this kinda shit down, but I've been thinking. I've been thinking so much that whenever I look at you, it's hard for me to see me looking at any one else the same way._

_What makes this harder is that I'm that guy, the one here that everyone thinks is a little slow, but when I'm with you. I don't know I feel like I'm better, smarter and more confident._

_You gave me a second chance, a chance I'm not going to take for granted. (And not just because everyone in this Club would have my sack on a plate if I fuck it up.)_

_The moment you walked into the club house, it was something I'll never forget, even if to you it was idle flirting, I just knew you was going to be something to me._

_Now tonight, it's hard to even write down, but I can't sleep. I've got you with your hand around my stomach, your face close to me. All I can think is how much I'm going to do to make this right._

_Gemma is a scary woman Kelly, but I guess you know that. She told me that you were my old lady from the moment I looked at you. But she's wrong, because I was yours the second you walked into my life._

_Now here I am writing some sentimental crap, and I might sound like a total pussy for saying it, but I love you._

_I've said it out loud, you've heard me tell you it, but I don't think it's as true as when I really put my mind to it. Kelly I've spent so long being alone, that I've never really thought how much it would be better with someone else. You're just that one person I need._

_Tomorrow we're going to be settling this; we're going on a mission that I don't know how it will end. It could end good and I'll be coming back to you. It could end horribly wrong for me, but I'll die knowing I did what was right for my club, for you._

_What I'm trying to get to, is that I'm not living another second without you. _

_So there it is Kelly, I know people will say you're my old lady, and hell if I call you it, you can feel free to kick my ass cos I am the lucky one to have you._

_Now as I'm yawning I will leave it there, keep my side of the bed warm until I come back to you. I'm yours._

_Love Juan…_

Brushing her hair back Kelly watched the tear from her cheek running off her face hitting the letting, she brushed her hand across her cheek feeling a smile breaking over her face. "You bit Juice head." She kissed the letting placing it on the nightstand; she inhaled seeing the door opening slowly.

"Morning darling," Gemma walked in holding a tray.

Kelly sat up more, "Any news?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"Sorry," Gemma placed the tray of food on the bed looking over Kelly; she brushed a piece of her hair. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't really know," Kelly looked to the food, "I'm not really hungry." Her hand were picking at the toast on the plate, but picked up the juice drinking it.

Gemma shook her head, "Doc said you should be eating with your pills," She reached to the night stand taking the pills for Kelly to take. "You know you could have told me about what happened." She watched Kelly take to pills off her knocking them back with the juice.

Kelly felt weird, she never really had much to say when it came to her miscarriage, putting a piece of toast in her mouth, and she knew Gemma wasn't going to drop it.

"It's weird," She started while watching Gemma's face. "I was pregnant when I was about fifteen." Kelly laughed, "Yeah, not so proud myself, the guy was like twenty five and he thought I was eighteen."

"Shit Kelly!" Gemma gave a disapproving look, "I'm assuming it doesn't have a happy ending." Her hand reached out touching hers.

"Not happy as my mom marched me down to Planned Parenthood and booked me an abortion." Kelly nodded, "Yup told me I was stupid enough for getting pregnant, but she spent the whole time lecturing me."

Gemma shook her head, "Don't blame what you did, got a mother that treats you like shit, a Dad that goes AWAL," Her hand brushing into her hair again. "But I'm wondering how you feel now?"

"That's the thing," Kelly held onto Gemma's hand, she looked her aunt in the eyes. "I don't want to have a baby right now, I mean me and motherhood are just something that won't go hand in hand, but in that moment." She took a deep breathe, "I just felt like I've got no control over anything…" Her eyes going to the letter on the nightstand, "He loves me, and hearing him tell me it makes losing this baby worse, because not because it was me that was pregnant." Her voice felt rough, she tried to keep together, "It was his baby."

"Hey…" Gemma moved on the bed, she wrapped an arm around Kelly holding her close to her chest. "It's not an easy thing, but you're not used to this, but they're going to come back, and when they do, we're going to make sure this shit stays in the past."

"Yeah, just he loves me…" Kelly laughed, "I've never loved anyone before." She closed her eyes resting her head on Gemma.

Gemma smiled, "Guess you both crazy for each other, and when the time is right." She chuckled herself, "We'll just hope they get your head, cos he's not all upstairs."

* * *

><p>It had been a while, all the members we're not going to break so easily and even with Happy doing what he did best. They didn't seem to want to talk, so Clay took a step forward, "See this is getting stupid, all you need to do is point out one person."<p>

A young man looked up to Clay, "And what?" He looked nervous, "How are you sure we're not going to come after you if you let us go?"

"That's true," Jax paced, "But in the end you came into our town, you threaten our club and you were the ones to take a woman, you beat her and raped her." His face snarled into a dark glare, "So I think killing you all would stop you from doing anything." His eyes were shifting to Juice. He'd been sitting in the background glaring at one of the men. "See that guy there." Jax started, "That woman you took is with him."

Daryl exhaled, "It was Duncan!" He shouted out loud, he could feel the other member's glaring at him.

Tig took a step forward, he studied Daryl's face, "And who would Duncan be?" He looked down the line slowly, "I think I can find…" He watched all the faces, his eyes stopping on the older looking man; he was maybe around his age. "Pretty bad scratch you got there…"

Duncan's eyes glared to Tig, he didn't speak, but he saw Juice rushing over to him.

Juice got into the man's face, he could see the little features that Kelly remembered, and he couldn't forget a face that was described to him. He spat in the man's face, but quickly turned to Clay, "Kelly said she did some damage," He pulled Duncan's shirt off, he could see the bruising of where Kelly grabbed him.

"You do what you have to do," Clay said looking over Juice's face, he never seen this side of him, but knew the fire that was burning through him.

Duncan didn't know what was going to happen, but Juice dragged him away from the group, he wanted them to witness the event. Juice felt like his anger was hitting its peak.

Juice placed the man's wrist on the ground, with a quick stomp of his boot he felt the bone crack and Duncan scream out in pain, "You feel that!" Juice shouted at him, "How about this!" He kicked him hard in the ribs, he felt his foot hitting him hard, and he couldn't stop seeing this man hurting Kelly.

Jax stood back; he could see Juice pulling Duncan to a sitting position, "Make you feel like a big man!" Juice's voice rough, he smacked the man's head around. "Put your hands on her," he kept beating onto him, the rage going out as he kept hitting him. "You're nothing but a coward!"

Duncan was pulled to his feet; the other members of the club couldn't do anything to help him now. "Know what makes me laugh…" Duncan said through his fat lip, blood dripping from his mouth, "Whenever you look at her from now on, you'll know I was there." He laughed through a coughing fit.

Juice placed the gun to his temple, "You think pissing me off is going to make this end quickly." His eyes dark, they were glaring right into Duncan's, "You're never getting off that easy!" He now pushed him to the ground.

Now all everyone could do was witness all of Juice's anger and frustration going into this man, he knew that it wasn't going to be over Quick, Duncan was there for a hour, and when Juice slammed his foot down on his chest, he could feel his ribcage cave into his lungs, the man fought for every breath, and everyone was silent watching him die.

"Wait…" One of the men on the ground shouted, "You got your man, you can let us go!"

Happy let everyone walk out of the shack; he turned to look at the men, "Nah…" He smirked leaving; he closed the door behind him.

Opie waited until everyone had got a safe distance from the shack, he set off a remote detonator, and in a matter of seconds the shack exploded, the sound echoed for miles as the Sons got onto their bikes and started to make their way home.


	31. Epilogue

**AN:** Yup people it's the end of this part of Kelly's story, but do not fear, as I will be writing a second part to this tale, and I'd hope that when I publish it, you will love it as much as this one.  
>So thank you for reading, and I hope to be bringing you more soon, Real soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Epilogue<strong>**_______  
><em>______

* * *

><p>Tara jumped to her feet as she heard the approach of bikes, she knew Gemma and Lyla were behind her as she ran from the club house to see them all pulling up. She let out a sigh of relief looking to each face; no one seemed to have been hurt as she ran to Jax's bike wrapping her arms around him. "Thank god you're okay." She took a step back looking over him.<p>

"It's done," He said simply to her, but felt her wrap her arms around him again kissing him quickly before letting him get off his bike.

Gemma hugged Clay, her hands brushing over his face looking into his eyes, "Are we safe?" She whispered while lightly brushing kisses over his lips feeling him holding her against him.

Clay nodded, "We got it done." He ran his fingers into her hair hugging her tight against his chest, "Is everything okay here?"

"It's good," Gemma could see Juice getting off his bike; he walked right passed everyone going into the club house. "I guess he's going to tell Kelly." She exhaled, "Did he do it?"

Happy gave a dark laugh, "He really let him have it." He walked towards the club house himself, he was more focus on getting himself a drink, this day was over with. He was just disappointed that it was too easy.

"Kelly's been on her own all day," Lyla hugged Opie looking up to him; he brushed his hand over her hair looking into her eyes. "What happened last night?"

"She's just having a hard time, but I know she'll be getting better soon." Opie glanced to the club house, "Maybe we should think about getting the kids back to their own beds tonight." He pointed out with a smile.

Lyla nodded, "That would be perfect." Her fingertips running up his arms leaning in kissing him, she pulled away looking over his face, "Is there anything I can do to help with Kelly?"

"Maybe try and do something to take her mind off everything." Opie shrugged, "I guess it's just a matter of time really."

"We'll I can think of something, if you want to help." Tara smiled to Opie, but behind that smile Opie could tell something was bothering her.

With a long paused Opie exhaled, "I think it was best that she got it out of her system last night." He walked passed them into the club house.

Tara and Lyla stood outside alone looking to each other; Tara placed her hands in her pocket rocking on her feet. "Kelly had a miscarriage." Her voice was light looking to Lyla.

"Shit," Lyla muttered looking to the kids play area, her eyes kept studying the area around her before looking over to Tara, "I'll help and do what I can." She turned around going into the club house leaving Tara on her own.

Tara exhaled looking around the lot, she couldn't believe everything that had happened over the span of a few years, but as she rocked on her feet, she knew that one day she'd be taking Jax away from this. Nothing stayed good for too long, and she just wanted to get free from it before something seriously happened that they couldn't get out of.

* * *

><p>Opie started to pack the things up, he felt like it was going to get better. The sound of other people packing up made him smile, the idea of getting back to some kind of normality after all the crap he'd been put through, he picked up one of Lyla's bag seeing a packet of birth control fall from the bag onto the floor.<p>

"Opie, I just need to…" Lyla paused seeing Opie holding the empty packet, her eyes going from him to what he was holding.

"Why do you have these?" He asked, the tone of his voice was hard to decide what he was more, angry or upset. The fact he didn't know what to think seeing that she was lying to him.

Lyla inhaled, she took a step forward taking them off him. "I had them, months ago." Her voice calming, "I guess I dumped them in the bag a while back, I kinda have a bad habit of not throwing things out." Her eyes focused on Opie's. "You believe me right?"

"Months ago?" Opie asked, his eyes never leaving her face, he couldn't believe it, but as Lyla stepped closer to him, he couldn't stop the sinking feeling of doubt.

Lyla smiled, "Baby," Her hands going to his face, her fingers running through his beard. "I'm telling you the truth; I'm not on the pill." Her voice soothing, she let a smile break over his face.

Opie inhaled, "I guess I'm still on edge after what happened." He touched her face giving her a quick kiss. "But we better get our shit together and get home."

"Yeah," Lyla smiled watching Opie carrying bags out of the room. Lyla waited until he was gone letting out a sigh of relief, her hands running into her hair as she sat on the bed resting her palms of her hands against her eyes. "Shit!" She muttered lifting her head up to see Kelly standing in the doorway. "I thought you were on bed rest?"

"I just wanted to see the guys," She said looking over Lyla, "I thought it was better than them piling in the room. Plus Juan's taking a shower." Her hand brushed down the door, "You really better not be lying to Opie." Her words harsh, "He means a lot to me, and I'd hate to see him broken up."

Lyla didn't know what to say, she watched as Kelly walked away from the room, her hands running down her thighs before getting up, she had to be more careful next time.

* * *

><p>Seeing Kelly walk into the bar area of the club house everyone smiled, she was only wearing a pair of Juice's old sweats and a SAMCRO T-Shirt, but she was looking better. "Kelly!" Tig jumped up to give her a hug; he pulled her into his arms lifting her up. "God have to gotten fat!" He joked putting her done.<p>

"Shut up!" Kelly pushed him playfully, "I guess it's over now." She felt like she should say more, but her eyes kept summing up every ones expressions. "Good."

Jax walked over putting an arm around Kelly, "I guess you're going to be missing out on a lot Prospect." He joked looking to her cast, "But don't worry, you'll be back to doing scrub work before you know it." He laughed feeling her hand punch him in the stomach.

"Jerk!" She joked with a laugh, "But I'm happy you guys are okay." She could tell that it was only the boys, everyone else had left.

Clay took a step forward; he placed a hand on Kelly's face. "You've got a lot of work to do." He stated, but he brushed his hand against her cheek. "I'm sorry I doubted you." He added giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "But I think as a Club, we should celebrate, we've made it clear that we will protect Charming."

Opie raised a glass, "To our home!"

"To our family!" Chibs chimed in; he lifted a bottle of whiskey.

Kelly smiled, "To SAMCRO!" Her voice calm as everyone chimed in with her. "I've got a long way to go guys, but I'll promise you that you will all vote me in sooner than you know it."

Juice walked in, he wrapped his arms around Kelly, "Well I guess someone is a head of themselves." He could see all the guys staring at him, "What?"

Bobby laughed, "Nothing," He downed a shot, "Just you're one pussy whipped Juice head." He laughed.

Juice rolled his eyes, but held Kelly close, "What can I say, it's my choice." He felt better about seeing Kelly like this. He knew she had a way to go, but it was good that she was putting on a brave face.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Miles walked into the club house, it had been a while since he was here, but placed a bag down on the pool table. "Correction, who did I miss." He smiled to Kelly.

"Miles, this is my Niece Kelly, Kelly this is Miles who was not long patched in before you showed up." Clay laughed, "Prospect." He pointed out quickly.

"Hi," Kelly waved to Miles, but lightly pushed Juice off her, "Nice to meet you." Her hand held out to him.

Miles nodded, "Well it's nice to meet you too." He turned to Jax, "So I guess I've missed a lot." He went to the bar getting himself a drink.

All Jax did was laughed, "You don't want to know." He felt better now, mostly because the club was finally getting back somewhat of a normal life.

* * *

><p>"I like this…" Kelly rolled on her stomach looking up to Juice, it was strange being back at his place after so long, but it felt nice to be in this bed again. "I didn't plan anything after that."<p>

Juice sighed; he brushed a kiss against her forehead getting into the bed beside her, "Just don't hog the covers." He pulled the sheets over himself; he felt the warmth of her body hugging against his.

"I can't believe you did it," Kelly said, her eyes searching over Juice's face.

Pushing her hair back Juice felt like there was nothing he could really say in this moment. "And I'd do it again. What happened to you will never happen again." He lent in kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you." Kelly whispered feeling a yawn coming on, "I'm just hoping from now on, it's back to cleaning up, and mopping out." Her voice drifting with her yawn, "I have had my excitement for one life time."

Juice laughed, "So the club doesn't mind us," He laughed, "You're one lucky girl." He added feeling her head resting on his chest.

Kelly smiled; she brushed a light kiss on his chest, her hand brushing down his arm, "So we're going to make it work right?"

"Yes," Juice let out a yawn, "We're going to be fine." He looked down to see Kelly falling to sleep, he laid back closing his own eyes.

This moment everything felt like it was falling into place, like nothing could go bad after the few months he'd had, but then one could never predict the future. So as Juice closed his eyes, he held Kelly close as they both fell to sleep.


End file.
